Second Chances
by HughesGurl65
Summary: This Story takes place after season 4. Its my own version season 5. Some aspects of seasons 5 and 6 will be used. Lucas and Peyton have some unexpected curveballs in their relationship. Leyton, Brulian, Naley Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
1. Realizations and Lies

LA January 12, 2007

He proposed…

The sun was shining through the curtains so the light his Peyton's face just right. She moved slightly reaching around for another figure that she hoped would be next to her. She felt nothing but the cold blanket. Peyton opened her eyes and rolled over. The only thing there was the cd she had made him. It was over and she knew it. She really didn't want to believe it but it was. She slowly got up and grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. She had to get to work before she got fired. Peyton really didn't have the energy to go into work today. She wondered when Lucas left and where he was.

Peyton arrived home shortly and called into work saying she was really sick. She laid in bed crying for most of the afternoon not wanting to move. She thought about calling Brooke but couldn't bring herself to do it. How could Lucas do this to her? All she wanted to do was wait a year. He told her once that he would wait forever for her. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe he never really loved her.

LA January 18, 2007

It had been six days, four hours, forty-five minutes, and twenty-seven seconds since Peyton woke up alone in the hotel room where Lucas proposed. She was getting along good. She had talked to Brooke and found out Lucas' book was being published. She was so happy for him. She wished she could tell him that. Peyton noticed there was something different going on though. She had been getting sick lately. She could eat whatever she wanted but keeping it down was a whole other thing. She figured she was getting the flu or something. She blew it off like nothing. She kept going to work and tried staying as busy as possible.

Peyton kept getting calls from Haley, Nathan, and Brooke throughout her days. All calling to check up on her and make sure she is dealing with not having Lucas anymore okay. Peyton knew her friends were trying to help but some days it was just too much to handle with work and getting sick. She had fallen asleep on Brooke a couple of times. She knew they were all talking about her making her being sick into a big deal. She really had nothing to say to them. She had told them the truth 101 times.

Peyton arrived home from work fairly early today. When she got up to her apartment she saw Brooke sitting on the floor in front of the door with her legs crossed Indian style.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Well I was waiting for my best friend hoping we could go out to dinner but she was working a little late tonight." Brooke replied getting up off the floor.

"Says the woman who gets home a three in the morning every night. Remember Brooke its only 10 here and the city is still alive so we can go get something to eat." Peyton said.

At the restaurant Brooke and Peyton were seated right away without a word. As they looked at their menus Brooke kept looking up at Peyton to make sure she was okay. Peyton would glance up occasionally as she felt Brooke's eyes on her.

"Brooke what is going on with you?" Peyton asked as Brooke looked at her for the millionth time.

"Nothing I'm just trying to make sure you're okay." Brooke said.

"Well I'm fine, I promise." Peyton replied

"I don't know about that Peyton. You haven't ordered yet, you've been getting sick, lately and then there is Lucas." Brooke said.

"Brooke I'm not going to talk about Lucas. We're done and that's all there is to say. I haven't ordered yet because I can't decide between a steak and shrimp. And lastly I'm not making myself sick because I know that's what you were getting at with all those things. I'm perfectly fine just coming down with a cold." Peyton said exasperated

"Well fine then. What is new with you? How's working for that John guy?" Brooke asked a little taken aback by Peyton's response.

"It's good, I'm learning a lot about the music industry. Its long hours sometimes but I get through my days just fine. I get to go to a lot of free concerts too. What's new with you miss fashion designer?" Peyton asked.

"Oh not much just the usual, I'm supposed to show the board my new line in a couple of weeks so Victoria is constantly bitching about how this better be my best work yet." Brooke said rolling her eyes.

Brooke and Peyton spent the night out talking and laughing just like old times. When Peyton finally got home it was passed three in the morning. She realized it was the first night in a long time that she was able to keep down her food. She had finally proved Brooke wrong and was hoping Brooke would spread the word to their friends that she was fine.

Tree Hill January 21, 2007

"Nathan I'm really worried about her." Haley said into the phone.

"Hales there is nothing you can do. If there is one thing I know about Peyton Sawyer she'll talk when she is ready, but not before." Nathan replied.

"Maybe I should go out there for a fews days. I can leave Jamie with your mom or with Luke." Haley said ignoring Nathan.

"You can't push her. The more you push, the more she is going to pull. Didn't Brooke say she was fine anyways?"

"Yes she did, but Lucas proposed and they're not even talking. Luke won't even mention Peyton. He is all about his book. I haven't talked to him in like a week!" Haley shouted.

"You talked to Luke yesterday and if Brooke says Peyton is fine then she is fine. Now I have to go. Tell Jamie I miss him."

"Okay fine. I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley James Scott."

LA January 27, 2007

Peyton had been throwing up for hours. She managed to lie to Brooke, Haley, and Nathan about not being sick anymore and she was hoping they wouldn't pick up on anything. She made a doctor's appointment for the first of February hoping to sort out this mess once and for all. In the mean time she was going to have to continue with getting sick after everything that she ate. Peyton slowly got up off her bathroom floor and brushed her teeth. She was once again late for work, not that anyone would notice but she was late.

New York January 27, 2007

"Luke I can't believe you haven't talked to her. If you really want to fix things I think you're going to have to talk to her." Brooke said looking into her computer screen.

"Brooke, it's not that easy. I proposed and she said no. That's not exactly great for a man's ego." Lucas said looking back at Brooke.

"We've been over this a million times. I've talked to and according to her she never said no. She asked you to wait a year. I think there is a big difference between the two. And please explain to me how you get no out of I want to wait a year?" Brooke asked.

"Ugh Brooke this is ridiculous! I will call her when I'm ready. Who knows if I'll ever be ready to talk to her again? Now will you just please tell me how she is doing?" Lucas asked.

"She's fine Luke. She had the flu like a week ago but she is okay now. She still loves you know. I don't know how the two of you get through your days because I would never be able to if I had the connection you guys have." Brooke said giving in.

"Had, now I have to go because Lindsay has been calling for like twenty minutes now and I've been ignoring her." Lucas said.

"Whatever Luke, I'll talk to you soon, bye." Brooke said before clicking off her web cam.


	2. Wordless, Friendless, Fatherless

LA February 1, 2007

"Well Miss Sawyer it looks like you're showing classic symptoms of being pregnant." Dr. Lee said.

"Excuse me? I can't be pregnant…" Peyton said until the memory of the week before Christmas drifted into her head.

Tree Hill December 15, 2006

_"God Luke I love you so much!" Peyton said as Lucas kissed down her neck. _

_Peyton had been in Lucas' bedroom not even two minutes before they were on each other like dogs in heat. Peyton jumped up and put her legs around Lucas' waist. Lucas walked toward his bed and was soon hovering above Peyton trying to remove her shirt. As clothes were thrown and things were forgotten it was just them. Neither of them realized what they just did. Neither of them just realized they forgot Dan Scott's number one rule._

LA February, 1, 2007

Peyton was slowly brought out of her memory by Dr. Lee's voice.

"Miss Sawyer are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah I think I'm okay." Peyton said.

"Good, we'll be getting you set up with an OBGYON and I'll get you some pamphlets on becoming a mommy. Oh and prenatal vitamins. I can't forget those."

LA February 5, 2007

September 11, 2007. Peyton couldn't even think about that date. What was she going to tell her friends? More importantly what was she going to tell Lucas? She wouldn't even know where to begin. She couldn't tell him. He couldn't wait, he left her and she was not going to tie him down with a baby. If he wants to come back because he loves her well then fine but not because of a baby.

Tree Hill February 7, 2007

Lucas stared at the blank e-mail he had opened on his laptop. He had been trying for forty-five minutes trying to figure out what to type. For a guy with words he sure didn't know how to use them when it came to the important things.

"Luke are you here?"

"Yeah, Nate I'm in the livingroom." Lucas called back.

Nathan walked through the kitchen carrying Jamie. "Hey man, where is your mom?" Nathan asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh her and Lily are at the cafe. Whats up?" Lucas asked after closing out of the e-mail document and shutting his computer.

"Well Haley said you weren't at the house this morning and you know how she is so I told her me and J Luke would come and see you. So why weren't you at the house this morning."

"Well..." Lucas reached out his hands and took Jamie from Nathan. " I had to run some errands and work on the book."

"Oh okay right. So have you talked to her yet?"

"No..."

New York February 13, 2007

"Millie could you get Peyton on the phone for me oh and if my mother tries to come in tell her I killed myself." Brooke said into her intercom.

"Ha, sure thing Brooke."

10 Seconds later ringing filled Brooke's office. Brooke patiently waited for Peyton to pick up her phone. They hadn't spoken in a couple of weeks and Brooke always looked forward to the days where she didn't have meetings til eight at night.

"Hi this is Peyton Sawyer. I can't come to my phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Beeeep

"Hey . I haven't talked to you and I was just checking in. Call me back soon. Love you."

Brooke hung up the phone and sighed.

"Brooke your mother is coming." Millie's voice boomed into her office.

"Ugh! Couldn't this day get any worse!"

"Well actually it could. I just got a call from Julian who told me to tell you the papers didn't go through because of some error your lawyer made so he is going to take the papers to his lawyer and get them sent out." Millie replied.

"Oh goody! I swear my lawyer doesn't know how to do anything unless is concerns Clothes Over Bros. Could you call him back and tell him that I will be home early so I can eat with him and Sam tonight."

"Who in gods name is Sam? And you most certainly aren't leaving early. We have a ton of things to go over and approve." Victoria snapped from the doorway.

"Millie, go ahead and call him. Victoria I have already approved everything and gone over all the designs. All I have to do is one final walk through of the new line and I'm done so get out of my office so I can go home!" Brooke shouted back.

Victoria looked Brooke up and down and then slammed her door shut.

LA Ferbuary 22, 2007

Peyton slowly climbed the steps to her apartment. It was only midnight but she was exhausted. She couldn't believe what carrying a baby could do to a person this early. She wasn't even showing yet and the pregnancy was already taking a toll on her. After getting inside of her apartment Peyton quickly changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She opened her laptop and logged into her e-mail. She had several e-mails from work but the one that caught her eye was the one from Haley. Haley had written her and e-mail that was equivalent to a two page letter. She also sent pictures of Jamie. Peyton's eyes filled with water at the life she was missing out on by ignoring her friends. She shut the computer and snuggled down into the covers. She cried for her friends, for the life she could have had, and most of all she cried for her unborn child.


	3. No Contact

Tree Hill March 10, 2007

"Haley James?" Nathan called out as her walked through the front door.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Haley shouted back.

"I thought you had class right now. Who has Jamie?" Nathan asked leaning against the door frame.

"Oh Lucas does. He took him to his house and he told me he was just going to give him to you after practice."

"Okay well what are you doing home and not at class?"

"My class got cancelled and I'm sitting here looking at an e-mail from Peyton. She said she got a promotion at work which is why she hasn't called."

"Haley it has been a couple months. I think she is fine now. You don't have to worry about her." Nathan said taking a seat on the bed.

"Don't you have a game out there in month? Maybe you could just stop by and see her and make sure she is 100% okay?"

"Yeah I can do that Hales if it will make you feel better."

Haley screamed with excitement and jumped into Nathan's arms and kissed him.

"You know we have a little time before I have to go to practice." Nathan said look at Haley mischievously.

"Well that's good because I know exactly what we can do with our time."

New York March 17, 2007

"Sam you're not wearing any green." Brooke said as Sam walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

Sam looked at Brooke who was wearing green head to toe and laughed. "I think you're wearing enough for the both of us. Where's Julian?"

"Ugh fine. He is sending out the papers my lawyer screwed up after we had to pay Julian's lawyer $300 to meet with us for ten minutes."

"Oh… you know if you guys want I can go back to the foster home. If these papers go through you guys aren't gonna want me around.

"Sam! Stop that right now! Julian and I have talked to you. Nothing is going to change. I promise.

"Okay. Brooke can Jack come over today?" Sam said sitting down

"Yeah just remember no boys in your room."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I can only fool around with them on the couch. "

"Oh that was only one time." Julian said walking into the kitchen and kissing Brooke. "Have you talked to Peyton yet?"

"No I got an e-mail from her last week saying she got a promotion and she just hasn't had time to call anyone." Brooke said.

Tree Hill March 28, 2007

"Hey Peyton its Nathan, I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to be in LA in April sometime for a couple games. I'll call you with the details soon. I love you and I'll see you soon.

LA March 2007

For the most part, March went by slowly for Peyton. She stopped talking to her friends because she knew they'd tell Lucas about the baby and she couldn't imagine lying to her friends. She also had to tell her boss that she was pregnant, which wasn't a conversation that she wanted to have but surprisingly he took sympathy on her and gave her a promotion. At least this was a good excuse for not talking to her friends now that she had longer hours to work. Peyton also had her first ultrasound that month. She got to see her tiny dot of a baby. She never thought she would cry at something like that but she cried for a good ten minutes before calming herself down. Those were the slow parts. It all changed the day she got a phone call.

LA March 29, 2007

"Hey Peyton its Nathan, I haven't talked to you in a long time and neither has Haley but I was just hoping that I was going to be able to see you when I'm out in LA in April. I'll let you know the dates soon. Love you."

Those words forever rang in Peyton's ears. She hadn't gotten a call from Nathan, Haley or even Brooke since then to hear when Nathan would be coming out. She did call him back but she did it when she knew he wouldn't be able to answer his phone. She left him a voice mail telling him she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get together because of work but she would try. She never expected what would happen as March turned into April.

**Leave comments. I really value people's opinions so if you any suggestions or questions let me know. :D**


	4. Cheaters?

LA April 3, 2007

Peyton slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. It was almost one in the morning and all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. She unlocked her apartment and turned on her living room light. She had just turned to hang up her coat when she heard a familiar voice.

"A little late to be coming home from work isn't it?"

Peyton quickly turned and looked from her closet by the door.

"Jesus Christ Nathan! How in the hell did you get into my apartment?" Peyton yelled putting her hand over her heart.

"Brooke sent me her key. Where have you been Peyton?" Nathan asked

"Where I am every day. Work." Peyton said.

Peyton quickly scanned her apartment looking for any evidence that might lead to Nathan knowing she was pregnant. She looked under her glass coffee table and saw her sonogram picture. She took a sharp intake of breath and tried to think of something to do. She didn't even notice as Nathan's eyes followed hers.

"Peyton… are you pregnant?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan I really don't want" Peyton started to say.

"Peyton are you pregnant?" Nathan asked again in an angrier tone.

"Fine yes, yes I am pregnant. Are you happy now?" Peyton yelled

"Peyton I can't believe you didn't tell anyone especially Lucas! Is it Lucas' baby?"

Peyton was silent as started fidgeting with a loose strand on her jeans.

"Peyton if it's Lucas' baby then you need to tell him. He deserves to know.

"Nathan, do you know why Lucas and I aren't together?" Peyton asked defensively. Nathan's silence told Peyton that he hadn't told anyone. "I didn't think so. Lucas left me. He came out here after you guys won that game in January. He proposed to me that night and when he did it threw me off a little. He had just been asked to take over as a full time coach and I was out here working as a full time trying to get somewhere. I told him in a year we could get married and he said that I was saying no. I just didn't want either of us to sacrifice anything. We stayed together that night but when I woke up in the morning he was gone. I didn't know at the time that I was pregnant. I haven't told him because he left thinking I didn't want him. I'm not going to stay with Lucas just because I'm having a baby." Peyton said trying to keep the tears from leaving her eyes.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't Lucas wait? All he used to talk about was you. I find it really hard to believe that he wouldn't wait for you." Nathan said.

"Yeah well he didn't and I don't need him to come running back to me just because I'm pregnant. Peyton said.

"Well if you want I would like to be there for you. I know my brother can be a jackass but maybe I can help. Nathan said.

"Nathan I don't know. I don't want anyone knowing. Would you be able to keep this secret from Haley, Lucas, and Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I would. I'm out here for basketball a lot so it's not like I'm going to be sneaking out here." Nathan said.

LA April 10, 2007

"Hey Peyton its Nathan, I'm flying out to LA tomorrow. I know you have a sonogram coming up and I was wondering if you wanted some company. Anyways let me know, by the way Haley and Jamie are flying out here next week so I only have a couple of days to spend with you. Well call me back."

Peyton smiled at the fact that Nathan remembered when her sonogram was. She felt bad that she was making him lie to Haley though. She called him back to let him know she would love for him to come to her sonogram and she was excited to see him.

New York April 12, 2007

"Haley this is crazy. Nathan wouldn't lie to you." Brooke said.

"I don't know Brooke. He has been acting weird ever since he got back from seeing Peyton. I think something happened out there but he won't tell me anything." Haley said.

"Peyton would never do anything with Nathan no matter how bad she was hurting."

"I'm not saying Peyton did anything Brooke. Maybe he met someone out there when he was with her. His team did go out and celebrate after they won. Maybe Jamie and I aren't enough anymore."

"Haley you know that isn't true. Nathan loves you and Jamie more than anything!"

"What if love isn't enough anymore, what if Nathan wants more? Things I can't give him."

Tree Hill April 18, 2007

"Congratulations Lucas, your book is finished. I had the first completed copy sent out to you. Now all you have to do is decide on cover art and then we can talk about a book tour." Lindsay said into her computer screen.

"That's great Linds. So if a book tour were to take place when is the earliest it could start?"

"I don't know the end of August early September." Lindsay replied.

LA April 22, 2007

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Peyton rolled over and crawled out of her bed as fast as her sleeping body could move her. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Peyton shouted as she got closer to the door. She looked through the peep hole and was shocked at who was standing there. Peyton quickly unlocked her door and opened it to a disheveled looking Nathan. "Nate what the hell, its three in the morning!"

"Haley thinks I'm having an affair. She kicked me out of the hotel and told me not to come home." Nathan said bringing his duffel bag into view.

_____________________________  
**Review Review Review**


	5. Bad News

LA May 1, 2007

"Nate if you guys are starting counseling why don't you just tell Haley the truth. It will be fine I will have to deal." Peyton said into the phone.

"Peyton you know I won't do that to you. You don't want anyone to know so I'm not going to tell anyone." Nathan replied.

"Are you seriously willing to risk your marriage on me keeping a secret from Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"If it gets really bad I will tell her the truth but I don't want you to have to deal with Lucas."

"Thanks Nate."

Tree Hill May 11, 2007

"I get to start my book tour in September!" Lucas shouted.

"Luke that's amazing." Haley said trying to get excited.

"Haley I'm really sorry about everything that's going on between you and Nathan. I'm here for you and Jamie if you ever need anything."

"Thanks Luke. I just wish I knew that truth and he would quit lying to my face." Haley said back.

"Ball!"

Lucas and Haley both turned their heads to the corner of the living room where Jamie was sitting in his play pin point across the room to the basketball and smiled.

"Look at him Luke. He's so young and innocent. I really don't want him to grow up without his dad."

"I know Hales." Lucas said pulling Haley into a hug.

New York May 23, 2007

"Julian! Julian are you here? Julian where the hell are you?" Brooke shouted.

"What, what are you yelling about?" Julian shouted back as he rushed down the stairs.

"We did it, the papers went through!" Brooke yelled.

Tree Hill May 30, 2007

"Haley Scott?"

"Yes, who is this?" Haley answered into the phone.

"Mrs. Scott we need you to come down to Tree Hill Memorial."

"Why what happened, what's going on?"

"Mrs. Scott your husband was brought in about 20 minutes ago. We need you to get down here immediately.

LA May 31, 2007

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Peyton rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. "Ugh this better be pretty frickin' important." Peyton said into the phone.

"Peyton its Brooke."

"Brooke what's wrong?" As soon as Peyton heard Brookes tear filled voice she immediately sat up.

"It's Nathan he's in the hospital. You need to come home Peyton. It's really bad.

**Review Review Review **

**Please and Thank you. :D**

**Next time you find out everyone's reaction to Peyton's pregnancy. **


	6. Peyton's Truth

LA June 1, 2007

Peyton walked as fast as she could through the airport. She only brought one bag with her, mostly full of sweatpants and t-shirts. She was scared for Brooke to see her. She was only just barely six months along but you could defiantly tell that she was pregnant. As she rounded the corner she saw Brooke standing there with worry in her eyes. Brooke hadn't seen Peyton yet but Peyton knew exactly when she did. Her eyes drifted to Peyton's protruding stomach. Brooke looked up at Peyton with shock in her eyes.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said stopping in front of her.

"Don't you hey Brooke me. you're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Brooke I promise I will explain everything but I really just want to go see Nathan. Is Lucas at the hospital?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, Lucas is up there with Haley and oh my go its Lucas' baby! Lucas doesn't know! Peyton are you crazy?" Brooke started yelling.

"Okay Brooke lets go to the car and I'll explain everything on the way as long as you answer a couple questions for me" Peyton said.

"Okay lets go." Brooke said leading Peyton out the airport doors.

When they go to Brooke's car Brooke just sat down in the driver's seat and turned to face Peyton. "Okay ask your questions." Brooke said.

"Is Lucas seeing anyone?"

"No not seriously. He's gone out with his editor a few times but that's it."

"Are Nathan and Haley still separated?"

"No they've been seeing someone to work out their issues but Haley still thinks he is hiding something through." Brooke said.

"Yeah I might be able to explain that." Peyton said looking down guiltily. "Okay Brooke ask away."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Brooke asked in a hurt voice.

"After Lucas left me in LA he went to see you. It was all the magazines and the internet. I got scared that you might tell him since you guys were hanging." Peyton said.

"Why don't you want him to know?"

"Because we were both hurt and I didn't want him to come back just because I was pregnant. We both needed time."

Brooke pulled up to the hospital. Peyton got out and followed Brooke threw the front entrance. They walked to the elevator and stopped on the third floor. Peyton followed as Brooke walked quickly down the hall. She stopped when she came to a single waiting room. Lucas, Skills, and Mouth were sitting there with their heads down. Skills looked up when Brooke sat down. He saw Peyton sit down and put her purse in front of her stomach.

"Well, well, well , how you been baby girl?" Skills asked.

"I'm good Skills how are you?" Peyton asked smiling.

"I'm good girl. Why don't you stand up and give Papa Skills a hug." Skills said smiling.

Peyton reluctantly stood up. She glanced around the room and noticed that Lucas was looking straight as her stomach.

"Whoa ! Is there something you'd like to share with the group?"

"Yes I'm pregnant as you so nicely pointed out." Peyton said.

"When are you due?" Lucas asked.

Everyone stopped and looked a Lucas shocked that he had spoken.

"I'm due September eleventh. Peyton said calmly.

"Peyton can I talk to you alone…now?" Lucas asked trying to stay calm.

Peyton walked toward the elevator with Lucas following behind her. As soon as the doors shut on the elevator Lucas immediately stopped it from going anywhere.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Lucas yelled.

"How do you know its yours?" Peyton yelled back.

"Because I did the math and that baby" Lucas pointed to her stomach. "was conceived right before Christmas break! So unless you cheated on me during the time we were together that baby is mine!" Lucas yelled.

Peyton slid down the side of the elevator Lucas had his back turned away from her. "I'm really sorry Luke. I didn't want you to come back to me just because I was pregnant. I wanted you to come back because you wanted to and because you loved me" Peyton said as tears streamed down her face.

"Peyton I love you! I loved you then and I love you now! If I would have known you were pregnant I would have wanted to marry you even more. Did you know that you were pregnant when I proposed to you?" Lucas asked switching gears.

No of course not! I didn't find out until a month after!" Peyton said defensively.

"Peyton I want to be with you. I want to marry you and raise our baby together." Lucas said.

"Luke I don't know… I mean I'm living in LA and you're living in Tree Hill. Aren't you dating your editor anyways? How can you say you want those things when you have a girlfriend?" Peyton asked.

"My editor is not my girlfriend. I went out with her twice. Peyton I just want to make this work. I'll do whatever it takes." Lucas said pleading with Peyton.

"I'll think about it but right now I have to go sort out some things with Haley about Nathan."

"What do you know about them?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Nathan wasn't having an affair. He was coming out to LA to see me. Nathan knew I was pregnant. I didn't tell actually my apartment told him. It's a long story but Nathan found out and I made him promise that he wouldn't say anything." Peyton said starting the elevator.

"Nathan knew!" Lucas yelled.

"Oh chill out. I told him he couldn't tell anyone. Anyways, I have to go find Haley and explain this whole thing so she can let her husband come home.

Peyton and Lucas stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner to find Haley and her one year old son, Jamie in the waiting room. Haley looked up and her eyes widened in surprise to Peyton's stomach and to Peyton herself.

"Haley can I talk to you for a minute?" Peyton asked.

"Um sure Peyton. Luke take Jamie for me please." Haley handed Jamie over to Luke and then linked arms with Peyton as they headed down the hall.

"Wow Peyton look at you. I can't believe you're pregnant. You look great.

"Thanks Haley. Um I have to talk to you about Nathan." Peyton said looking at the ground not being able to look Haley in the eye.

"Oh well okay." Haley replied.

"Nathan's not having an affair Haley. He was coming out to LA to see me. He found out I was pregnant and I wouldn't let him to tell anyone. Then in April he showed up at my apartment he told me you kicked him out. So when he told you started counseling I told him he could tell you, but I guess he didn't.

"Oh my god… Why didn't he just tell me? Why didn't you want me to know?" Haley asked as tears flooded her already red puffy eyes.

"I didn't want Lucas to find out I was pregnant and I got scared and freaked out that if Nathan told you it would get back to Lucas." Peyton said beginning to cry.

"Peyton I don't even know where to begin. I wouldn't have told Lucas, but I would have wanted you to tell Lucas. I've just said all these things to Nathan that don't even matter now.

"Haley I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to create all these problems for you and Nathan, but maybe you should just focus on Nathan and him getting better. Then you guys can go back to the family you're supposed to be." Peyton said.

"Well I think that's a good idea. I'm glad Nathan was able to be there for you. So when are you due?" Haley asked.

"I'm due September 11, so I have a little over 3 months left." Peyton said as they walked back to the waiting room. "Haley what exactly happened with Nathan?"

"Um we were at a bar because Nathan was celebrating his own shoe line that got picked up and he had just been drafted by the NBA. I had to leave to go get Jamie. I left Lucas there with Nathan and they had both been drinking, but Lucas promised that they would take the limo. I guess some guy started stuff with Nathan. Lucas I guess went to get the limo and the guy push Nathan threw a window. When Lucas got over all Nathan could say was he couldn't feel his legs and he has been in and out of surgery since." Haley said as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Peyton pulled Haley into a hug as they got closer to the waiting room. "I'm so sorry I cut you out of my life and I'm so sorry Jamie and you have to suffer because of my actions."

"Peyton Sawyer! This was not your fault! Nathan and I were getting better. Thats why I went with him to the bar." Haley said. "Oh and Peyton he really does love you. He thinks about you a lot." Haley added gesturing toward Lucas.

"I love him a lot too, ever since I found out I was pregnant. I can't wait to see our baby and I'm hoping Lucas and I will be able to raise our baby together." Peyton said rubbing her stomach and watching Lucas who was playing with Jamie.

_________________________________

**Okay thats chapter 6. **

**Review Review Review **

**A lot of things came out with Lucas and Peyton and Haley and Nathan. Everyone's reviews have been so kind and so encouraging so please keep reviewing.**

**Coming up...**

**Brooke is still hiding a couple things from her friends.**

**Peyton and Lucas talk.**

**Peyton meets Lindsay.**


	7. Truths and Rejection

**Chapter 7**

Tree Hill June 3, 2007

"Hey, Luke are you here?" Peyton yelled as she walked into his childhood home.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Lucas yelled back.

"Hey we need to decide what we're going to do about Tree Hill and LA. I have to be back in LA in two days." Peyton said sitting on the bed.

"Oh wow I don't know. I mean I can come out to LA until september but then I start my book tour." Lucas said.

"Well in September I'll be on maternity leave so maybe I'll come back to Tree Hill and stay here until my maternity leaveis over." Peyton replied.

"You could stay here at the house if you want." Lucas offered.

"What about your mom and Lily?"

"They left last week to go see Andy. I guess they're going to be living out there for a while."

"Oh well I guess we have a plan then."

"What about us Peyton, where do go from here?" Lucas inquired.

"I don't know Luke. I mean why don't we just see where our relationship goes during these next couple of months." Peyton responded. "We have time to work things out and what I want to focus on is the baby.

"Yeah I understand. Speaking of the baby do you know what it is?"

"No I almost found out at my last doctor appointment but Nathan said I should wait until the baby is born or if I told you he said we should find out together." Peyton said.

"Well then I guess we'll find out soon." Lucas said placing a hand on Peyton's stomach. "I do have one last question for you, where am I going to live when I come to stay in LA?"

"Well... you can stay in my new apartment. I just started renting out a three bedroom." Peyton said.

"Okay, then I guess I'm packing to be ready to leave with you in two days." Lucas said walking over to his closet.

"Luke you don't have to leave when I leave. If you need time or if you have plans I don't wantto rush you."

"Peyt' there is no where I would rather be than with you and our baby. I'll be ready to leave in two days. Lucas said leaning in toward Peyton.

Peyton was letting down her guard. Her eyes were shut and she was leaning up toward Lucas.

"Luke! Hello are you here?" An unknown voice yelled.

June 3, 2007

**Tree Hill Memorial**

"Haley don't you think you should go home? I'm sure your son misses you." Brooke asked with a pleading voice.

"I need to be here when Nathan wakes up. The doctors said he should be waking up soon." Haley said.

"He knows you're here. He was awake yesterday and he saw Jamie. He would want you to go home and be with Jamie."

"Skills has him for the day. I will go and pick him up later. So when are you leaving to go back to New York? Peyton is leaving in two days."

"Yeah I know she told me yesterday. I leave tonight acutally. I have to get back home to Julian and some other things."

"Does Peyton know about Julian?" Haley asked remembering that they haven't talked to her in months.

"Well not exactly she knows I dated a guy last year around Christmas but she doesn't know that we're still together. She has had so much going on that I don't want to freak her out. Hey I have to go and see my godson before I think and then I have to make a couple other stops but promise me you'll go and see Jamie in a little while."

"Yeah I will I just am worried about Nathan. I want him to know I'm here." Haley said.

"He knows your here and when they finally take him off most of his meds and he can remember things again you can tell him everything. I'll be back to say goodbye later." Brooke said before turning and walking away.

Tree Hill June 3, 2007

**Lucas Scott's Home**

Peyton backed away from Lucas her walls immediatly going back up. A tall brunette in light blue jeans with a white shirt and brown leather jacket turned the corner.

"Oh... Lucas um are you in the middle of something because I can come back?" The woman said stopping in the doorway.

"No Lindsay come in I want you to meet someone." Lucas said smiling.

Lindsay cautiously walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Lindsay this is Peyton...from my book." Lucas said motioning to Peyton.

"Oh my god! I'm Lindsay Strauss. I'm Lucas' editor." Lindsay said holding out her hand to Peyton.

"Oh um hi. I guess you know who I am." Peyton said shaking Lindsay's hand.

They stood there for a moment letting the awkward silence set in.

"So Linds I'm going to be moving out to LA until September when the book tour starts." Lucas said.

"Oh why LA?" Lindsay asked.

"Moving out there to be with Peyton and the baby." Lucas stated.

"The...baby? What baby?" Lindsay questioned

"This baby." Peyton said pointing to her stomach.

"Oh thats Lucas' baby?" Lindsay asked. "Funny he never mentioned that he was having a baby. In fact from what I understand you and Lucas broke up." Lindsay said getting territorial.

"Lindsay I didn't know Peyton was pregnant when we broke up and neither did she. We've been broken up for almost six months and she is almost six months pregnant." Lucas said getting upset.

"Lucas I should go. You guys obviously have a lot to talk about. I'll call you later." Peyton said getting up from the seat she had taken on the bed.

"No Peyton wait. Lindsay is leaving, you don't have to." Lucas said grabbing Peyton's arm.

"Lucas what the hell is going on?" Lindsay demanded.

"You should know Lindsay. You've read the book. I'm in love her. I'm going out to LA to be with her and our baby." Lucas said.

"Well I told you I was rooting for the couple in the book when we first met. I guess I'll see you in a couple of months." Lindsay replied before she turned and walked out of the house.

"Lucas this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you I was pregnant! She's in love with you! Go after her before its too late!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton she may be in love with me but I'm in love with someone else. I have been for five years." Lucas said smiling.

"Peyton sat back down on the bed with a big smile on her face and starred up at Lucas.

"I love you" Peyton said quietly.

"What?" Lucas said in a shocked voice.

Tree Hill June 3, 2007

**Brooke's car**

Brooke got out her phone and dialed a familar number.

"Hey babe, my flight leaves at ten tonight so I should be home around midnight." Brooke said.

"Okay well I'll see you then. We have a meeting with the lawyers tomorrow to go over some last minute things."

"Perfect! I can't wait! So how is Sam doing?"

"She is fine. We talked again today and I told her she could come with us tomorrow. I think we should let her be apart of this so she doesn't feel left out." Julian replied.

"Okay I'm glad you said that because I was actually going to ask you if she would be able to come with us. Well I'm headed over to Skills to see Jamie."

"How is Nathan doing?" Julian asked with genuine concern.

"He was awake yesterday but he really has no idea whats going on because they have him on mondo doses of drugs. He actually just go out of surgery a little while ago. Haley is at the hospital right now and I was trying to convince her to come and see Jamie with me but she won't."

"Awe I'm sorry. Nathan will get better soon and things will be back to normal."

"Well just wait until I get home I have big news for you." Brooke said remembering she hadn't told Julian that Peyton was pregnant.

"Ha, okay I'll wait for you." Julian said before hanging up.

__________________________________

**Okay thats the end of Chapter 7. I'm sorry I haven't updated. This was my first week back at school since spring break so we've had a ton of homework.**

**I am going to try and put up Chapter 8 tonight though.**

**Coming up...**

**Lucas moves to LA**

**Haley **_**finally **_**talks to Nathan**

**Brooke and Julian talk about Lucas and Peyton and Lucas and Brooke.**

**Review Review Review!!!**


	8. LA and New York News

**Chapter 8**

"What?" Lucas repeated.

"I love you Lucas." Peyton said a louder.

"I love you too." Lucas said smiling. Lucas leaned in and kissed Peyton on the lips. It was the first time they has kissed in almost six months.

As the kiss got more serious Peyton immediatly pulled away. Seconds later Peyton jumped and her hand flying to her stomach.

"Peyton whats wrong! Are you okay?" Lucas said jumping into protective mode.

"No its okay. The baby kicked after we kissed. The baby doesn't kick very often. I think the baby recognizes you." Peyton said.

"Can I feel it?" Lucas asked hopefull.

"Oh yeah of course. Here." Peyton grabbed Lucas' hand and moved it around on her stomach. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah I can." Lucas said, his face lighting up. "That's amazing!"

**Naley House**

"Haley? ? Is anyone here?" Brooke shouted as she walked through the door.

"Shhh Brooke we're in the living room. I just put Jamie to sleep." Haley said coming into view.

"Oh sorry. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought I would only be saying bye to Peyton here."

"Yeah well my best friend told me to spend some time with my son so thats what I was doing."

"Oh wells he much be genius!" Brooke replied walking into the living room with Haley.

"Brooke hey what are you doing here." Peyton said standing up.

"I'm here to say goodbye my good buddies." Brooke said.

"Awe you have to leave already. I feel like I just got here." Peyton said.

"I know and I don't want to leave but I have to get back to the company. Brooke replied.

"I'm gonna miss you ." Peyton said wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"I'm gonna miss you too . I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm totally feeling the love over here guys." Haley said standing off alone.

"Awe come on over here Hales." Peyton said.

Haley ran over as Brooke and Peyton opened their arms. The three girls shared a long overdue group hug. With tears filling all of their eyes Brooke reluctantly pulled away.

"Okay I have to go or I'm going to miss my flight." Brooke said taking a step toward the door. "Peyton I'll see you soon because I'll be out in LA in the next month or so. Haley I'm going to try and come back as soon as I can."

Peyton and Haley watched as Brooke walked out of the house. Both had another set of tears stream down their face.

June 5, 2007

"Peyton we need to get to the airport!" Lucas yelled.

"You know what! Packing all these clothes Brooke decided I needed to have takes time!" Peyton yelled back. "Besides you kept me busy last night Mr. Lets Stay Up All Night Talking!"

Lucas smirked remembering last night. Peyton and him spend the whole night talking about high school and their future. He knew Peyton wasn't ready for a serious relationship so he didn't pressure her into anything. All he knew was last night was one of the best nights he had, had in a long time. "Okay I'm sorry, but we really need to get going or we're going to be late." Lucas said.

"Well then you're in luck because I just closed the last suitcase." Peyton said walking into the room carrying two suitcases.

Lucas quickly grabbed the suitcases and took them out to the car.

"Lucas we have to stop by Haley's house before we leave." Peyton said following him out to the car and getting in.

They quickly stopped at Haley's and said their goodbyes to Jamie and Haley. After arriving at the airport Lucas and Peyton checked their bags and headed toward the gate.

When they landed in LA Peyton had just woken up. She slowly heaved herself out of her seat. They walked slowly to bagage claim. Lucas followed Peyton through the airport doors to her car. Peyton climbed into the drivers seat as Lucas loaded all their bags in the back of the car. Peyton drove speeding on the highway with her music blaring as usual. Lucas just sat back with his hand on top of hers. Peyton pulled into her apartment complex after an hour of driving.

"So do I have to climb lots of stairs? Lucas asked getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm gona head up. Why don't you wait to unpack and come have some lunch." Peyton said.

"After lunch I'm not going to want to do it. Lets just get it over with now." Lucas said opening the trunk.

"Okay fine." Peyton said walking toward the trunk and pulled out her duffel bag. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and began walking toward her apartment.

Lucas was walking behind her with two other duffel bags and a suitcase. Peyton climbed the stairs slowly since her bag was heavy.

"Huh apartment number 322. Good numbers." Lucas said as Peyton unlocked the door.

"Okay come on in." Peyton said.

Peyton led Lucas into a small entry way that then led into the livingroom. There was a kitchen connected to the living room. The only thing dividing them was bar where people could eat at. Off the the right was a hallway where Lucas assumed the bedrooms were.

"Come on. I'll show you where to set those bags down. Then we can get something to eat."

Peyton walked down the hallway to the double doors at the very end. "This is our room as long as there is no funny businness."

The walls were light cream color. There was a big king sized bed with a dark brown comforter. A dresser was to the right of the bed right under the window. On the left was door that had a walk in closet. Peyton led Lucas through the closet which had another door which connected to the bathroom.

"You can just set those bags down on the bed. I'll take care of them later. I'm gonna have to make some room in the closet because Brooke likes to send me clothes." Peyton said. "But can you carry this bag for me?"

"Yeah sure, where am I taking it to?" Lucas asked picking the bag up.

"Follow me." Peyton said walking out of the bedroom. She walked down to the very beginning of the hallway to the first door on the left. She opened the door to a room that was decorated in brown and blue. The walls were baby blue with brown poka dots. In the far corner there was a brown crib on an angle with brown and blue bedding. On the wall above the crib was a sonogram. In the closet were tons of clothes that were all gender neutral. There was a changing table across from the crib that was brown. Diapers were stacked up on the ground next to the table a long with packages of more clothes.

"Peyt' did you do all of this?" Lucas ask looking around.

"Well I did the poka dots, but Nathan painted it. I made him put the crib, changing table, and rocking chair together. I still have a dresser that I need to put together and paint." Peyton replied.

Lucas walked further into the room and just looked at all the things Peyton already got.

"Why did you paint the room blue if you don't know the sex of the baby? Lucas asked.

"I liked blue and brown and if its a girl her daddy can just repaint the walls pink and I will redo my poka dots." Peyton replied.

"What do you think it is?" Lucas asked touching Peyton's stomach.

"I think its a boy. What do you think it is?"

"I think its a boy too." Lucas replied smiling.

**New York June 3, 2007**

"Okay so I was saving the best news from my trip for last."

"Well spill what is this great news?" Julian asked.

"Peyton's pregnant! With Lucas' baby!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh my god. How did that happen." Julian asked.

"Uhhh if you don't know by now I think we have a serious problem." Brooke replied.

"I know how it happened but aren't they broken up?" Julian asked.

"Yeah they were or they still are... Oh who the hell knows anymore, but I guess she was pregnant before they broke up and didn't find out until a month after the break up."

"Wow so what did Lucas say?"

"He freaked out, but I guess they worked everything out and he moved out to LA with her today. I haven't even told you the best part though."

Julian lifted his eyebrows in a 'there's more' fashion.

"Nathan wasn't having an affair. He was going out to LA to see Peyton because he knew she was pregnant and promised to keep it a secret."

"Wow and I thought my friends had problems. You guys are all very weird." Julian replied.

"Yeah well my plan was to tell everyone about you, Sam, and I but that didn't happen because of Peyton's surprise. So next month when I go out to LA for Clothes Over Bros you guys are all coming with me and I'm going to tell her then.

_______________________

**Well there is Chapter 8. I'm sorry that took me so long. My house computer is getting fixed right now so I have to share the laptop with my parents. Please review.**

**Coming soon...**

**Brooke's secret is revealed.**

**Nathan and Haley have their first conversation.**

**Lucas and Peyton find out the sex of their baby.**

**I'm super excited for One Tree Hill tomorrow. I can't wait to findout what happens with Lucas and Peyton.**


	9. A New Start

**LA June 2007**

Peyton and Lucas tried to set themselves into a schedule. Peyton went to work every morning at eight and lUcas woul sit on the couch typing his next book until she got home. On days Peyton had off they would go shopping for the baby or just for things they need around the apartment.

Lucas had taken photos of the baby's room and all the furniture in it and sent them to Haley. He asked Haley to hire someone to paint his mom's old room in what is now his house since his mom decided to go see Andy in New Zealand with Lily. He also had Brooke order the same furniture and had Skills, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie put it together.

**Tree Hill June 7, 2007**

", we wanted to let you know that Nathan is completely awake and has been asking for you."

"Thank you . I'll be up at the hospital as soon as I can." Haley said into her phone.

This was the first time since Nathan's accident that he would be totally awake. After all his surgeries the doctors kept him on mondo doses of drugs. They slowly began reducing his meds two days ago. He was groggy at times but he didn't remember much. Haley was nervous to walk into the hospital room. She decided against bringing Jamie right away. She drove in silence to the hospital not being able to focus on anything. Haley quickly walked the long hallway to Nathan's private room in the ICU. She slowly opened the door and peaked in. Nathan turned his head at the noise.

"Hi Nathan..." Haley said in a quiet voice.

"Haley... what happened? Why am I here?"

"I'm just so glad to see you're awake." Haley said running into the room and throwing her arms around Nathan.

Tears began to fall out of both sets of eyes as the two lovers shared their first heart felt hug in months.

"What happened?" Nathan asked again.

"You were at the bar with Lucas and those guys were there, do you remember?"

"Yeah I remember that and I remember Luke going to get the limo but thats it."

"Luke said he went and got the limo and then he heard a crash and he ran over and you were on the sidewalk. You told him you couldn't feel your legs. He rolled you onto your side and..." Haley's tears intensified.

"Shh... Haley its okay. I don't want to upset you but what's going on now?" Nathan asked.

"They said that you're temporally paralized. They said you're going to need a lot of rehab and that you're going to have to work incredibly hard to walk again." Haley said. "They also don't think you'll be able to play basketball anymore..." Haley added quietly.

Nathan sat silent just holding Haley. He felt like his world had just came crashing down on him. He felt way worse then when Haley kicked him out. He felt worse then when his dream of playing for Duke was taken away.

"Where is Jamie?" Nathan said finally speaking.

"He's with Skills and Mouth."

"What about Luke?"

"Oh yeah...we have to talk about somethings. Mostly Peyton.

**New York June 7, 2007**

"Sam? Are you here?" Julian shouted.

"Yeah Julian whats up?" Sam said coming out of the kitchen.

"Brooke asked me to come here and get you. We're going now and she wants you to come with us."

"Okay just let me get my bag." Sam said heading upstairs to her room.

"So are you excited to have everything official?" Julian asked.

"Yeah definatly. I'm just glad you guys thought of it while you were doing everything with the lawyers." Sam replied.

"Brooke and I are really glad you wanted to be apart of this." Julian said.

"Well lets go, we shouldn't keep Brooke waiting." Sam said.

**LA June, 7 2007**

"Haley called." Lucas shouted to Peyton as she walked through the door.

"Oh yeah, what did she say?" Peyton asked coming into the living room.

"Nathan's awake. She said they started taking him off a lot of his meds a couple days ago. She told him about the accident too. She said he took it pretty well." Lucas said.

"Well I'm glad that he is awake now. I still feel aweful about this whole thing." Peyton replied sarrowfully.

"Yeah about that... She hasn't exactly told him that she knows about you and the baby."

"What, why?"

"Well she said she was going but she didn't want to bring it up the first time they talked. He asked where I was though."

"What did she say?"

"She just told him not to worry about it and that everything would be fine."

"God this is all my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to lie to Haley. He's never going to play basketball again and his marriage up in the air unknown to everything!" Peyton shouted.

"Peyton you need to calm down. Its not good for the baby, you getting upset like this. Everything will work it. They're Nathan and Haley." Lucas replied getting up and rubbing Peyton's back.

**Tree Hill June 9, 2007**

"Okay Haley we're finally alone. You're lucky I've been surrounded by doctors the past two days. Why do you want to talk about Peyton?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke called Peyton after I called her when you got in your accident. She was out here the next day." Haley replied.

"Okay..."

"Nathan I know that's why you were going out to LA. I know Peyton is pregnant and I know Lucas is the father and so does Lucas for that matter. And to answer your earlier question Lucas is out in LA with Peyton."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Haley. Peyton told me I could about a month ago but I didn't want to make things hard on her. I just thought we'd get through everything." Nathan said looking down shamefully.

"Nathan I know you're sorry and I know you were just trying to be a good friend to Peyton. That's one of the things I love about you. I think it's me who should be apologizing to you. I should have believed you when you said you weren't cheating."

"Haley you don't need to apologize. It was my fault. I was so distant from you and Jamie. That led you to the conclusion and I as soon as you confronted me I shouled have just told you about Peyton."

"I think its safe to say we are both at fault and that we have a long road ahead of us. I don't think we'll ever be the same but maybe we can be better."

**LA June 28, 2007**

"Peyton are you dressed yet! We have to be at the doctor's office in 15 minutes!" Lucas yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Peyton said as she emerged from the hallway.

"Good are you ready to go?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah lets go." Peyton said grabbing her phone and purse off the counter.

They together out of the apartment hand in hand. When they got to Peyton's car Lucas went to the driver's side while Peyton got into the passenger seat. They drove in silence to the office both secretly jumping up and down on the inside. When they got there they walked in and Peyton went and signed in. They sat down and waited for what felt like an eternity before hearing someone call Peyton. Peyton stood as did Lucas and they walked toward the nurse that was standing by the open door. They headed back to a blue examining room that Peyton had seen time and time again. The nurse left them to get comfortable and go get the doctor. Peyton heaved herself onto the examining table and while Lucas stood next to her. After a few moments the nurse reappeared.

"Well Miss Sawyer we're doing just a standard ultrasound today. Is there anything you need or want to know before I go get the tech?" The nurse asked.

"No I think I'm good right now." Peyton replied.

"Okay well the tech will be in shortly." The nurse said an then turned and left.

20 minutes later and ultrasound technition walked in the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Hi Peyton, how are you feeling today?" The tech asked?

"I'm good Julie. How are you and Sam?"

"We're good. I see you have someone new with you today." Julie said.

"Oh sorrry, this is Lucas. He is the father." Peyton said smiling.

"Oh well hello Lucas...?"

"Scott" Lucas said holding out his hand.

"Lucas Scott, nice to meet you. I'm Julie Sommers. " Julie replied shaking Lucas' hand.

"Julie we'd like to know the sex of the baby." Peyton said excitedly.

"Okay well lets take a look. If you could just lift up your shirt please."

Julie squirted the blue gel on Peyton's stomach and placed what looked like a magic wand on the gel and moved it around. On the screen Julie began to point out body parts.

"Okay well it looks like this baby has the same idea you did because it wants to be known. Now are you sure you want to know?" Julie asked.

"Yeah we'd like to know." Peyton replied grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Okay well the baby is in the perfect spot...its a boy!"

"Peyton started to cry as Lucas hugged her.

"I told you it was a boy." Lucas whispered into her ear.

**__________________________**

**Well there was Chapter 9. I'm so sorry its taking me so long to update. That should change soon because we finally got our house computer back. Please review!!!**

**Coming soon...**

**Haley struggles with Nathan**

**Brooke goes to LA**

**Peyton and Lucas finally get back to their Leyton selves**

**Peyton and Lucas fight**


	10. Godparents, Lazy Afternoons, and Gays

**Tree Hill June 30, 2007**

**From: **

**Sent: June 28, 2007 (3:24 p.m.)**

**To: **

**Dear Haley,**

**Lucas and I found out we're having a boy. Lucas and I talked about it and we'd like you and Nathan to be the baby's godparents. I'm sorry to write this in an e-mail. Lucas has been on the phone since we got home from the doctor's office. I hope Nathan is doing well. Please call me anytime and again from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry. Okay I'm gonna go make something to eat. Miss you guys.**

**Love,**

**Peyton and Baby Scott**

Haley smiled and closed her laptop. She was currently sitting in the rehab center watching Nathan slowly work out his upper body.

"Good news?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Lucas and Peyton are having a boy and they want us to be his godparents." Haley replied.

"Oh thats great. What did you tell her?"

"Well of course I told her we would. I'm really excited for her and Luke."

"Good. When is this rehab cession over?" Nathan said panting.

"In fifteen minutes. You'll be fine Nathan. I believe in you. You know you're going to have to work hard."

"I know, I know. Speaking of working hard shouldn't you be in school?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan stop worrying about everyone else. Just fininsh your cession and we'll talk later."

**LA June 30, 2007**

"Hey babe what are you doing?" Lucas asked coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just got a reply from Haley about the godparent thing, she said yes. Who have you been on the phone with all afternoon? This is the third day in a row." Peyton asked raising her eyebrows.

"Its a surprise." Lucas stated before opening the fridge.

"Okay." Peyton said looking at him skeptically. "So what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Peyton asked leaning against he counter.

"I don't know? Do you still have stuff that has to be put together in the baby's room?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I do actually. I got a shelf for... stuff and then a rack that has to be put up in the closet."

"Okay well I'll do that while you put away clothes and other stuff."

Lucas and Peyton spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the baby's room. They spent most days like this and Lucas could tell that Peyton was slowly letting him back in. He got a few more touches and kisses each day. Lucas knew that it was going to take a lot for him to have Peyton fully be with him but he knew each day that he was getting closer.

At the end of the day Peyton lie in bed in her, now too small green tank top, and her black shorts. Lucas lie next to her in a t-shirt and boxers. He pulled Peyton close so he could wrap his arms around her belly. As they both lie there in each others arms they were both thinking that they could stay this way forever.

**New York June 30, 2007**

"I am so excited!" Brooke shouted as she climbed into bed.

"I know you are. All you've been able to talk about for weeks is going out to LA to see Peyton and have her meet us." Julian replied chuckling.

"Well I can't help it. So many good things have been happening I feel like nothing could go wrong." Brooke said.

"Babe, you know you shouldn't say that. Don't you believe in karma, what goes around comes around?"

"Oh please the only thing thats going around and coming around is you quoting a Justin Timberlake song. How metrosexual of you for knowing that. " Brooked scoffed.

"Ha, ha you're funny."

"I am funny." Brooke said before shutting off the light.

Julian and Brooke both layed in bed for several minutes before Julian turned toward Brooke.

"Isn't there an Alicia Key's song call Karma?" Julian asked seriously.

"Oh my god you have to be gay!" Brooke shouted.

"I love you too." Julian said leaning over and kissing Brooke's forehead.

______________________

**That was Chapter 10. It was super short but I felt like I just needed something that was good all the way around. I feel like when I read past chapters at least one character isn't feeling happiness. They're always dealing with something so I just wanted fluff. I felt good after re-reading this chapter. Please Review Review Review.**

**I was a little disapointed with the lack of reviews last time.**

**Coming soon...**

**Lucas and Peyton fight**

**Brooke heads to LA**

**Haley feels like a failure**


	11. Middle Name and Unrecognizable Mothers

**LA July 1, 2007**

"Babe, we've got to choose a name for the baby. We know it's a boy we might as well choose a name for him." Lucas said.

"I know, I know, but nothing sounds right. I want his name to be special." Peyton replied walking into the bedroom where Lucas was sitting on the bed with his laptop on the bed. "What are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I'm looking up baby names on . Why don't you come sit up here with me and help choose." Lucas patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"Well you know, I was thinking we'd use the name Keith. Only if you want to though. If you were saving it..." Peyton said sitting down.

"Peyton I would love nothing more than to use the name Keith. I'm glad you thought of it. First or middle name though?" Lucas asked before pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"I think we should use it as a first name. I'll let you pick out his middle name." Peyton said.

"No we'll choose it together. Something we both like off this very helpful website." Lucas replied.

"Okay, well lets take a look?" Peyton said leaning in closer.

They scrolled through several pages and they began making lists of good middle names that would go well with the first name Keith.

"Lucas we're never going to agree on a middle name!" Peyton wined.

"Well I don't think I like that you want to give our son the middle name Jacob." Lucas said.

"Why what's wrong with Jacob, its cute." Peyton replied.

"Oh please Peyton. Do I have to remind you of how you spent the end of your sophmore year in high school?" Lucas snapped.

"Oh my god Lucas its a middle name not some secret desire! I don't think I like that you want to give our son the middle name of Davis!" Peyton fired back.

"Oh good now this is my fault. Now you think I'm harboring secret feelings for Brooke! She's your best friend. I thought it would be nice. What about Jacob? When was the last time you talked to Jake?" Lucas demanded.

"Oh screw you Lucas!" Peyton yelled getting up from the bed.

Peyton angrily stomped out of the bedroom as fast as her body could move for being almost seven months.

The last thing Lucas heard was the door slamming. He wasn't sure if it was the front door or one of the other bedrooms. He knew what he said was uncalled for and he knew that Peyton loved him and their son, but he couldn't shake that feeling that Jake would always be apart of her life and her heart. He couldn't believe he was even thinking these things. He knew it was crazy and he knew he should just get up and go find Peyton. Lucas heaved himself off the bed and started down the hall. He noticed that both the baby's room and the guest room doors were shut. He opened the guest bedroom and didn't see Peyton. He walked further down and cracked open the baby's door. He saw Peyton sitting in the rocking chair by the baby's bed. "Peyton I love you and I'm sorry. I know that you love me and that you're not in love with Jake." Lucas said kneeling down in front of Peyton.

"Do you really know all of those things Lucas? Sometimes I don't think you do." Peyton said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Peyton I really want you to believe that I believe those things. I also want you to know I'm not settling for you because I'm still in love with Brooke. I choose you because I want you." Lucas said.

"I know, its just nice to hear sometimes. I love you... and our son." Peyton said scooting off the chair and into Lucas' lap.

Lucas brushed Peyton's curly hair out of her face and kissed her. Peyton kissed him back immediately kissed him back. As soon as she did Lucas deepened the kiss.

"Lucas..." Peyton managed to pant out as Lucas moved down to her neck. "Babe we can't have sex in the baby's room." Peyton said.

Lucas slipped his hands under Peyton's t-shirt and rubbed her belly.

"Okay we need to slow down." Peyton said scooting back from Lucas' lap.

"Why, what's wrong?" Lucas asked looking up at Peyton.

"Nothing, I'm just bigger now and I'm sure that isnt the biggest turn on." Peyton said getting up and walking out of the baby's room. Peyton walked into their bedroom and crawled up onto her bed.

Lucas got up quickly and followed. He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her arm. "Peyton I love you. I think you're beautiful. Especially now with our child growing inside you." Lucas said.

"Luke you know you don't have to say stuff like that to me. I know you don't want to and I know I'm fat..."

Lucas suddenly leaned down and kissed Peyton. He rolled her over until she was straddling him. Lucas quickly deepened the kiss as soon as he knew Peyton was comfortable and he knew she wasn't going to take off again. He quickly lifted her arms up and took off her t-shirt and tank top. Peyton reached down and began to unbutton his shirt.

Clothes were soon thrown everywhere and it was just Lucas and Peyton together as one.

**Tree Hill July 1, 2007**

"Hales you should go get Jamie. He's been with Skills for almost two weeks. That's like a lifetime for Skills. I'm sure Jamie misses his mama."

"Yeah okay... are you sure you'll be okay?" Haley asked

"I will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. You should bring Jamie with you so he doesn't forget he has a dad."

"We'll see. I love you." Haley replied before kissing Nathan."

"I love you too."

**Skills/Mouth's apartment**

"Hey Skills. I'm here for Jamie." Haley said as soon as Skills appeared at the door.

"Come on in. He is in the living room with Junk and Fergie." Skills said opening the door.

Haley walked in to see baby Jamie, who was only wearing a diaper, walking around with a miniature basketball in his hands.

"Hi buddy come here." Haley said crouching down and opening her arms.

Jamie stopped and looked a Haley and just went back to playing. He continued to walk around and play with his basketball while Junk and Fergie sat on floor by him. Haley got up and walked over and picked him up. As soon as she was in his arms he began to cry and kick his legs.

"Jamie it's Mama. You're okay buddy." Haley said trying to calm him down.

Haley began to walk toward the door where Skills had gotten Jamie's diaper bag together and as soon as she got close to Skills, Jamie leaned out toward Skills.

"Skills could you take him for just a second." Haley asked as Jamie proceeded to cry louder.

Skills held out his arms to take Jamie and Jamie immediately reached for Skills. As soon as he was safely in his arms Jamie quit crying.

Haley felt as though her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Haley picked up Jamie's bag and asked Skills to carry Jamie to the car. Skills set Jamie down in his car seat and buckled him in. He kissed his head and shut the door.

"Thanks Skills. Can I drop him off tomorrow afternoon?" Haley asked.

"Yeah that's cool." Skills replied before walking away.

Haley got into her car and as soon as she started the engine Jamie began to cry and kick his legs. Haley tried to focus on driving, but she eventually pulled over to see if she could get Jamie to calm down. She tried everything but he just cried and screamed harder. She just decided it would be best to drive home and get him to bed. Haley left his bag in the car and pulled Jamie to take him in the house. She flipped on the hallway light and headed down to Jamie's room. He continued to kick cry as she carried him. Upon getting into his room she sat down in her rocking chair and tried to comfort him. He cried and cried so much Haley herself began to cry. She quickly began to get him ready for bed. She changed him and put a onesie on him as fast as she could. She got him into his crib she covered him up as soon as she did he cried louder and threw his blanket out of his crib. He tried with all his might to take off his onesie but couldn't. Haley finally decided it was best to let him cry himself to sleep. He had been crying for almost an hour so she figured he would fall asleep eventually. She went to kiss his head, but before she could he smacked her in the face. Haley's tears proceeded to fall faster and harder. She quickly left the room and slammed the door to her own bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed and cried. Her own son didn't remember her. She had failed.

Jamie continued to cry for another half hour but it finally died down after ten thirty. Haley herself continued to cry. She cried for the son that didn't know her, she cried for her husband who was lying in a hospital bed and, she cried for herself.

____________________

**Okay so kind of an intense chapter. I didn't feel like including Brooke because the last time we saw her she was on such high. The baby names website I used for Lucas and Peyton is real. I used it when I chose my kid's name and I had a very similar experience that Haley had in this chapter.**

**Coming soon...**

**Brooke and Peyton talk**

**Haley lashes out at Skills**

**Lindsay sends Lucas a text**


	12. Best Friends, Mothers, and Employers

**LA July 2, 2007**

**  
**"Hey watcha up to?" Peyton said answering her cell phone.

"Well, see I got this mysterious phone call from my best friend saying something about Jake and me naming the baby. Would you care to explain?" Brooke replied.

"Ha, well its a long story but Lucas and I were trying to choose a middle for the baby and I said Jacob. Luke immediately thought of Jake. He yelled someting about me being secretly in love with Jake still. Then it got worse when he said Davis for a middle name. I got hormoanal and yelled at him for still being in love with you and just settling for me." Peyton said.

"Awe you didn't. You know Lucas isn't in love with me and you definately know that he didn't settle for you." Brooke replied.

"I know he told me that and we talked, but then... I got a little hormoanal again."

"Oh what happened." Brooke asked.

"Well we were making out and he put his hands under my shirt on my belly and I freaked and said I was fat. So I ran to our bedroom, but of couse Luke came after me and we just worked things out." Peyton said.

"Oh my god you guys had sex didn't you?" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke..."

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Brooke squeeled. "So did you guys choose a name for the baby?"

"Yes we did, but we're not telling anyone until he's born." Peyton replied happily

"Peyton!!! Come on tell me! I promise I won't tell." Brooke wined.

"Brooke I can't. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and if I told you, you would telling _everyone._" Peyton retorted

"Okay you're right, but as soon as that baby is out of you and I mean the second the doctor holds him up and says congratulations I want you on the phone dialing my number." Brooke said.

"Brooke and Peyton continued to talk until Peyton heard Victoria yelling at Brooke in the background.

It was soon just Peyton by herself. Lucas was out somewhere, Peyton had no idea where, he just left a note and said he'd be back soon. It was the first time they'd been together since the baby was concieved. She wondered into the baby's room and flipped on the light. She noticed something lying on the floor in front of the rocking chair. She walked over and saw it was Lucas' phone. It must have fallen out of his pocket the previous night.

"New message." Peyton said aloud. She opened his phone and clicked view. "Oh great a message from Lindsay." Peyton thought.

Lucas

I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was surprised to see you with Peyton. I was surprised to see her pregnant too. Please forgive me. I hope we can spend some time alone when we're on the book tour together.

Peyton shut the phone and walked back into her bedroom. She heard the front door open and knew it was Lucas.

"Peyton?" Lucas called out.  
Peyton silently waited for him to come back to the bedroom.

"Peyton? Oh hey there you are. What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Here" Peyton said getting up and thowing Lucas' phone at him. "check your messages and be sure to tell Lindsay that me or _my_ baby won't stand in your guy's way."

Peyton waddled out of the room and left the apartment.

**Tree Hill July 2, 2007**

Haley awoke the next morning to Jamie screaming and crying. She quickly got out of bed and headed into the his bed room.

"Hey buddy momma's here." Haley said reaching to pick up Jamie.

Jamie instantly reached out and smacked Haley away. Haley quickly stepped back trying to keep here cool.

"Baby do you want to go see Uncle Skills?" She asked hoping for so sort of miricle.

As soon as she said Uncle Skills Jamie's tears subsided. Haley felt a hint of jealousy toward Skills. She quickly gathered up more things for Jamie to stay with Skills for a couple of days. She hesitantly grabbed Jamie from his crib and repeatedly told him he was going to see his Uncle Skills so he wouldn't cry. Haley drove as fast as she could to get to Skills' apartment.

"Hey Haley, I thought you wasn't comin til later?" Skills asked opening the door.

Haley walked in not saying a word and putting Jamie on the floor in front of the tv. "He hasn't been fed yet. I'll be back to get in him in a couple of days." Haley said heading for the door.

"Haley what the hell?" Skills shouted.

"What! I have to go."

"Haley, you can't just leave Jamie."

"It didn't seem to be a problem before why should it be now?" Haley shouted.

"Why are you yelling?"

"It doesn't matter just take Jamie! I have to get to the hospital because as you know my husband is lying in a hospital bed!"

"Hales why don't you just chill a sec."

"No I'm not going to chill. I need you to take Jamie!"

"Listen I don't know what's goin' on but maybe you should take Jamie for today."

"I don't want to take Jamie and he certainly doesn't want to be with me!"

"Haley..."

"Back the hell off Skills!" Haley shouted before walking out of the apartment.

"What just happened?" Mouth asked coming out of his bedroom.

"Dog I don't even know." Skills replied looking over at Jamie.

"You think we should call and tell Nathan?" Mouth asked.

"Naw not now."

**New York July 2, 2007**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brooke shouted.

"You weren't busy and we need to talk about the new line." Victoria responded.

"I was on the phone!" Brooke shouted back.

"Oh please you were on the phone with that Sawyer girl. Brooke I've told you this before all she wants is your money and can you refrain from yelling at me. We're in a work place."

"Peyton doesn't want my money and if we're in a work place then you should wait to be called in before barging into my office and screaming while I'm on the phone."

"Brooke don't be so petty. It doesn't make for good businness."

"Ugh, what did you even want?"

"I want to talk about the new line. The board wants to see it before we start production."

"The board doesn't want to see it you want to see it. I'm a lot smarter than you think because I know for a fact that production doesn't start for months."

"Okay fine I do want to see it. You keep everything locked away from me but this is businness."

"Yeah business that you don't have to attend to or know about right before production so get out!" Brooke shouted.

"Hey you just remember I gave you this life and I can take it all back at the snap of my fingers." Victoria snapped before leaving Brooke's office.

"Are you okay?" Millie asked peaking her head in.

"Yeah I'm fine. God she's such a bitch! How loud were we anyway?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Oh you guys weren't that loud." Millie lied.

"You suck at lying but thank you for trying. I'm so glad that my family and I are on a plane tomorrow afternoon out to LA for the week."

"Yeah it should be interesting to see what Victoria does while you're gone."

"As long as she doesn't get a hold of the new line everything will be fine." Brooke replied.

**___________**

**I'm so sorry its been so long since I updated. Things just started to get away from me. This isn't my favorite chapter and I'm still not sure how I feel about the second LP fight right after the first but I think it will be okay because Peyton is pregnant and hormonal and still learning to trust Lucas. **

**I totally loved One Tree Hill on Monday. I think I might be in love with Nick Lachey a little bit. It makes me sad that they're only 3 episodes left but I'm excited for the finale.**

**Coming soon...**

**Lucas and Lindsay talk**

**Haley talks to her mom**

**Skills calls Nathan**

**Brooke and Julian talk marriage**


	13. Confrontations

**LA July 2, 2007**

**  
**Lucas picked up his phone and opened his new messages. He quickly read over Lindsay's message. As soon as he got to the last word he

took off after Peyton.

"Peyton! Peyton, where are you?" Lucas called out.

Peyton didn't answer. Lucas walked all through the apartment and finally ended up in the baby's room. As he sat down he thought over what Peyton had said before she walked out. She said 'my baby'. He had only been living with her a little under a month and he had already screwed up. He sat there for a few more until his phone rang

bring him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas did you get my message?" Lindsay's voice rang out.

"Lindsay why would you send me a message like that? You know I'm living with Peyton! Are you trying to ruin my life?" Lucas screamed.

"Lucas I'm sorry, I just thought you were going out there to help with the baby. I didn't know you guys were getting back together." Lindsay said back.

"No Lindsay you didn't think at all! Just don't call, text, or e-mail me unless it's book related!" Lucas yelled before hanging up hi phone.

All Lucas knew was he needed to find Peyton and fix things. The only problem with his plan was he had no idea where Peyton would go.

Lucas quickly dialed Peyton's cell number. It rang several times before it went to voice mail. He was sure Peytonw as ignoring him but he didn't want her to.

Little did Lucas know Peyton was sitting on the floor outside of the apartment.

**New York July 2, 2007  
**

"God she is such a bitch!" Brooke yelled as she stormed into her and

Juilan's pent house.

"Rough day?" Sam said sitting at the counter.

"No I'm fine!" Brooke snapped.

"Okay..." Sam said getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Sam, wait I'm sorry. Yes I had a rough day but I don't meant to take

it out on you." Brooke said.

"Its okay. I understand why you keep Victoria away from us."

"Good, I'm glad you do. So are you packed for LA tomorrow?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, so are you and Julian excited to tell Peyton and Lucas the big news?"

"Well of course we are! I'm really excited to get away from Bitchtoria too." Brooke responded.

"Nice, well it should be fun letting Julian show us around for a change. Isn't your friend Peyton pregnant or something?"

"Yeah she's pregnant. I'm so excited for her and can't wait to see her. You're going to love her. She was adopted to ya know."

"Oh well thats cool."

"Why don't you go finish packing before Julian gets home then we can just enjoy a night together as a family before we leave tomorrow."

"You promise?" Sam asked looking hopefull.

"Yeah, go pack." Brooke said smiling.

Sam turned and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She was glad she had a real family now.

**Tree Hill July 2, 2007**

"Hales everything is fine. Go get Jamie and spend the night with him. Bring him to see me tomorrow." Nathan said.

"Um okay I guess I will go get Jamie. We'll see what happnens tomorrow." Haley said before kissing Nathan and then walking out.

Nathan sat in his room flipping through channels on the tv. He caught the tail end of the news and then finally turned off the the tv. Just as he was about to get settled and go to sleep his phone rang.

"Hello?" Nathan asked?

"Hey Nate, its Skills."

"Oh hey Skills. You enjoying your Jamie free time?"

"Oh yeah see thats what I'm calling about. Haley came in here freakin out dis morning she came barreling in my place and abandoned Jamie. She told me she had to keep him here for a couple days. I asked her if she wanted to spend the day with Jamie and she yelled and said no. She didn't even feed him breakfast dog. "

"Skills..."

"I don't know what Haley told you but Jamie isn't going to be with her tonight. Listen I'm not tryin to create any problems but Haley is outa control man."

Nathan quietly thanked Skills and hung up the phone. He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't believe Haley had lied to him and he couldn't believe that she would just leave their son.

Haley quietly walked into the house she shared with Nathan and once shared with Lucas. It was quiet for a change. No yelling, no tv, and no crying baby. Haley sat down in the living room and brought out her cell phone. She dialed a familar number hoping for the worlds best advice.

"Mom?" Haley said into the phone as tears came out of her eyes.

"Hi baby how is Nathan doing?" Lydia James asked.

"Um he is better. Listen I wanted to talk to you."

"Haley whats wrong?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Mom I failed. My husband may never walk again, my son hates me, and I don't have anyone here." Haley said the tears flowing faster.

"Haley what happened? You know everything will be fine."

"I yelled at Skills and last night when I brought Jamie home all he did was cry. He hadn't seen me in days and he didn't want to be with me. He cried and cried all night long. I couldn't get him to calm down no matter what. Everytime I went near him he just hit me or screamed louder."

"Haley James you did not fail. Your son loves you and I think you know that. Hes just been away from him mama, which isn't something he is used to. You just need to spend time with him. Take him to see Nathan."

"I lied to Nathan today. I told him I was leaving to get Jamie but I just came home. I can't go get him mom. He doesn't want to be with me. Maybe in a couple of days..."

"No Haley! He needs you now more than ever and you need to tell Nathan the truth. He is going to be the one to help you the most."

"Okay..."

"Good now go get your son. I love you Haley. Send my love to Nathan and Jamie as well."

"Bye mom, I love you too."

**_____________________________**

**Not as long as I wanted it to be but it still turned out okay. Again this isn't one of my favorite chapters. My favorite chapter is coming in Chapter 15 or 16 I'm not sure which one yet.**

**One Tree Hill on Monday was good. Not one of my personal favorites, but good. I'm so excited for next week. Its going to be amazing!**

**Coming Soon...**

**Haley goes and gets Jamie**

**Haley tells Nathan the truth**

**Haley and Nathan fight about Haley's lie**

**Lucas and Peyton talk**

**Brooke and Julian are headed for LA with a big surprise **


	14. Apologizes, Haley's Truth, and Someday

**LA July 2, 2007  
**

After what seemed like days Peyton got up off the floor and went into the apartment. She peaked into the living room and saw Lucas asleep with his laptop next to him. She figured he ush have sensed her presense because woke up and looked up at her.

"Hey where have you been? Lucas asked.

"Outside the apartment..." Peyton said sitting in the chair across from Lucas.

"Babe you were in the hallway this whole time?" Lucas yelled concerned.

"We need to talk about you and Lindsay and please don't call me babe." Peyton said pulling her walls up.

"Peyt' please hear me when I say this. I don't want Lindsay. I'm not in love with her. I'm not even in like with her. I love you, I'm in love with you. I can't imagine myself have a baby or being in love with anyone else except you." Lucas said.

"I don't know Luke. I just feel like we're rushing into things." Peyton said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you love me?" Starring straight into Peyton's eyes.

"Luke its just"

"Do you love me?" Lucas asked cutting Peyton off.

"Yes Luke I love you. Of course I love you, but I don't think it's that simple. I'm just your ex-girlfriend who happens to be pregnant. You shouldn't have to be tied to me like this. I should have never gone back to Tree Hill when Brooke called me." Peyton said resting her head in her hands.

"Peyton you aren't keeping me here. You didn't force me to move out here with you. I came because I love you and our son. I am so glad you came back to Tree Hill when you did. I was crazy for leaving you in that hotel room and I will wait however long you want, but I want to marry you and with you and our son for the rest of our lives."  
Peyton was in tears by the end of Lucas' speech. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She got up and walked over to Lucas and sat down next to him.

"Do you really mean all those things because I don't want to wake up in the morning and find you gone?"

"Peyton I promise. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I love you."

"I love you too." Peyton said wrapping her arms around Lucas and crying even harder. "I wanna be with you forever. I want to marry you someday."

"Are you sure?"

"How can you even ask that? I know I want to be with you forever."  
Lucas leaned in and shared a tender kiss with Peyton. They both

didn't want to pull away but eventually did due to the lack of breath.

**Tree Hill July 2, 2007  
**

Haley drove over to Skills' apartment as soon as she got off the phone with her mom. She knew Jamie needed her and she knew she needed to be there for him as well as Nathan.

"Haley." Skills said shocked

"I'm here to get Jamie. I'm really sorry about the way I yelled at you. I had a really bad night and everything with Nathan. I know what Jamie needs right now is me.

"Naw its ight. I knew you was havin' a rough time, but its a good that you is here now cause Jamie's been asking for you."

"Really?" Haley asked with a hopeful voice.

Skills led Haley into the apartment where Jamie was sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Mama!" Jamie shouted.

"Hi baby." Haley said crouching down to Jamie.

Jamie lifted himself off the floor by using Haley's knee and grabbed onto her shirt.

"Skills can you get all his stuff and bring it down to my car. Jamie won't be coming back here anytime soon."

"You sure?"

Haley grabbed Jamie and set him on her hip. She stood back up and grabbed Jamie's diaper bag that was sitting in the corner. "Yeah I'm going to keep him with me and take him to see his dad."

Haley walked out of the apartment with Jamie. She set him in his car seat. Skills walked behind Haley carrying Jamie's Pack 'n' Play and a small bag full of blankets, bottles, clothes, diapers, and wipes.

"If you could put that in the back of my car that would be great." Haley said while buckling Jamie in.

Haley drove off with Jamie in tow a couple of minutes later. She decided to head to the hospital to see Nathan. It was still early and she knew there would be a game on he would be watching. Everyone at the front desk greeted Haley as she walked in with Jamie on her hip. Nathan's door was opened when she came to it but she couldn't hear the tv. She quietly peaked in and Nathan was lying in bed starring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Haley said walking in.

"Hi. When did you go and get Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"A little while ago." Haley replied.

"Huh what made you do that?" Nathan asked.

"I told I was going to get him when I left an hour ago Nathan."

"Well when I talked to Skills a half hour after you left you still hadn't gotten Jamie."

"Okay so I didn't go get him right away." Haley snapped.

"Haley why don't you just tell me the truth?" Nathan asked raising his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you didn't bring our son with you this morning like you said you and the fact that you just dumped him in Skills doorstep this morning. You didn't even feed him." Nathan yelled.

Haley set Jamie down on the floor where he began to crawl around.

"Well are you going to explain?" Nathan asked.

"Okay listen, last night I went to get Jamie and as soon as I got anywhere near him he freaked out and started crying. I thought he was just tired so I carried him out the car and tried to buckle him in. He kept smacking me in the face and trying to kick me. I finally got him home and when I carried him inside all he could say was Skills. I put him down and all night he cried. He finally fell asleep at 2:30 or at least thats when the crying stopped. Then this morning I tried to spend some time with him and get him dressed and the same thing happened. So I decided to take him to Skills house. Its what he wanted. He didn't want to be around me. I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry you think I'm a horrible mother." Haley yelled as tears left her eyes..

Nathan sat there speechless not knowing what to say.

"I think I'm going to take Jamie home. Its late and I don't want him to be crabby tomorrow since he'll be with me." Haley turned and picked up Jamie and left the room before Nathan could say anything.

**New York July 2, 2007**

"Brooke are you home?" Julian shouted as he walked throught the front door.

"Shh!" Brooke said coming out of their bedroom in black sweatpants that said juicy on the butt and a white tank top.

"Oh sorry." Julian replied. "Hi babe." Julian said kissing Brooke.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good I got a lot done. Tim proposed to Leyla last night."

"Oh my god finally. I can't believe she didn't call me. What did she say?"

"Well of course she said yes. Tim said she could stop talking about having you design her wedding dress."

"Oh yes! I'm so glad I have a million ideas popping into my head."

"Do you ever picture your own wedding dress." Julian asked while opening the fridge.

"Yeah sometimes. It depends on who I'm dating. It changes all the time.

"Do you ever think about getting married to me?"

"Of course I do. Why what are you getting at?"

"I was just wondering if you thought about us getting married in the future thats all."

"Well yeah I do. I would like to hope that one day you and I will get married and be a family. Marriage would be good for us don't you think."

"Yeah I think it would. We should have all of that. Sam would love for us to get married and be a family someday."

"Yeah someday..." Brooke said smiling.

_______________________________

**Okay Chapter 14 is done. I would love to update on Monday nights because that's when One Tree Hill is on, but I get too distracted. Let me know what you think. Oh and leave me boy first and middle names that you like. I will definately take them into consideration.**

**Coming Soon...**

**Nathan and Haley talk**

**Brooke and Julian head to LA**

**Peyton and Lucas go shopping**

**P.S. I'm totally excited for One Tree Hill tomorrow. I can barely keep it together. I am so excited for Peyton and Lucas and I hope Nick Lachey is as funny as he was last time. Looking forward to seeing Julian back in Tree Hill.**


	15. Shopping, Banters, and Trying

**LA July 3, 2007**

"So Brooke is coming into town tomorrow and apparently she has some big surpise for me." Peyton said.

"Remind me why we're going shopping again?" Lucas said completely ignoring Peyton.

"For the millionth time we're going shopping because I need a bathing suit to wear to the beach tomorrow. I may be fat but there has go to be something for me to wear." Peyton replied.

"You are not fat." Lucas said wrapping his arm around Peyton's waist and pulling her closer so he could kiss her.

"Yeah, yeah suck up. Lets go so I don't have to spend forever on my feet. I have to go into work tonight too."

"Why are you going into work?" Lucas asked grabbing his jacket.

"Do just not ever listen to me? I told you yesterday I was going into work tonight to get work done so I can have tomorrow off. That way I can spend more time with Brooke."

"Okay well lets get this shopping thing over with."

Once Lucas and Peyton arrived at the mall they headed toward Macy's. They walked hand in hand like a couple that was living their happily ever after. They were completely oblivious to everyone around them. As Peyton approched the bathing suits and siffted through them quickly. Lucas couldn't understand how she could be looking at them and deciding if she liked them. Peyton eventually grabbed several tops and several bottoms and headed toward a dressing room.

"Well do you like any of them?" Lucas asked standing outside the door.

"Um I think I like this red tankini but the blue one piece doesn't look good." Peyton shouted back.

"Don't you have a black bikini at home?"

"Yes I do and I might where that but I don't know what it looks like on me now that I'm pregnant so I want a back up."

"Okay..."

Peyton emerged a couple minutes later with the two bathing suits.

"Why don't you go over to the book store and I'll meet you there in a couple minutes."

"Okay, I love you." Lucas said kissing Peyton's temple.

"I love you too." Peyton said.

**New York July 3, 2007**

"Julian is everyone packed?" Brooke shouted from the bedroom."

"Yeah I have everything by the door except your stuff and mine." Julian replied from the kitchen.

"I'm so excited to see Peyton. I'm glad we got our flight changed to tonight." Brooke said coming out of the bed room with her bags.

"How much crap are you taking!" Julian said when he saw her bags.

"This is not crap Julian. These three bags are all filled with things I might need or want while I'm out in LA. Plus I have to go to a few Clothes Over Bros events while I'm out there, so I have to look good."

"Yeah and now the air lines are going to charge us for the millon pounds of luggage."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen."

"You do realized that we have seven bags a luggage plus my laptop bag, your laptop bag, and Sam's laptop bag?"

"Yes I'm aware of this fact. Are you aware that we're flying first class and not coach?"

"Well I am now. By the way who is paying for this?"

"Clothes Over Bros is paying for it. I'm going out there for business, so they have to pay for it."

"Oh well now I'm not too concerned." Julian said.

"Yeah I bet your not. Sam are you ready yet?" Brooke shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute!"

"My god what is she doing? Do you have all of Riley's stuff including the bed?" Brooke asked.

"Yes everything is fine. Its only five fifteen, we don't have to leave for another half hour."

"I just don't want to be late. Oh by the way I may or may not have called Peyton and told her I was bringing my boyfriend with me."

"I thought you were keeping that a secret."

"Well I already have two other things that I'm going to surprise her with I figured that a third would make her go into labor."

"Oh good lord woman!"

"I don't know why you pretend you have such a problem with my ways. You know you love me." Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah so if I didn't know we were flying first class and that Clothes Over Bros was paying for our flight, is the time we're supposed to leave a least truthful?"

"Yes it is thank you!"

"Oh well I least I knew what time I was leaving."

"See and you think I'm a drama queen."

"Brooke where is Riley?" Sam asked coming down the stairs.

"Upstairs I didn't want to get her until the last possible second."

"So what are you two down here bantering about?" Sam asked taking a seat at the counter.

"Brooke told Peyton that I was coming."

"Julian is yelling at me about how many bags I'm bring."

"You know you'd think you guys have been married for thirty years."

**Tree Hill July 3, 2007**

Nathan sat silently in his room. He didn't bother to turn his tv on. It was almost noon and Haley still hadn't come by. He felt bad for the way he yelled at her, but he also knew it wasn't all his fault either. Haley shouldn't have lied to him. He wished he knew how she felt. She is basically raising a baby on her own.

"Hey." Haley said peaking into Nathan's room.

"Hi. Where is Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"Right behind me." Haley replied walking in with Jamie's pack 'n' play.

Jamie wobbled in dragging his blanket while sucking his thumb.

Nathan watched as Haley set down Jamie's bag and began to open his pack 'n' play. Once it was open she set his toys and animals inside and lifted him up and put him inside.

"How are you feeling today?" Haley asked sitting down in the chair next to Nathan's bed.

"Like an ass hole." Nathan replied. "Haley I'm really sorry about yesterday. I may have overreacted a little.

"I'm sorry too Nathan. I was just extreamely frusterated and worried about you."

"I don't want you to worry about me. I just want you and Jamie to be here with me and if I never play basketball again I will be okay because I still have you and Jamie."

"I'm trying Nathan I really am, but this isn't easy for me. I am going to worry about you no matter what and it's also not easy for me raising Jamie all the time. I just became a little too dependent on Skills. I'm not going to do that anymore though. I will just have to figure out how to balance everything."

"I really am sorry." Nathan replied.

"Its okay baby we'll figure it out."

_______________________________

**Okay I wrote this chapter so fast its not even funny. I don't like the Nathan and Haley interaction. I just couldn't get it to where I liked it. I will be posting another chapter tomorrow night.**

**Coming soon...**

**Brooke and Peyton meet at the beach.**

**Brooke has a surprise for Peyton and Lucas**

**Haley and Nathan get good news**

**I really need boy names guys. Please give me your suggestions. If you aren't going to review, which I hope you do, at least send me a boy name so I can choose a name for Lucas and Peyton's baby.**


	16. Surprises and Hope

**LA July 4, 2007**

"Peyt' are you sure you want to go to the beach and to the fire works later?" Lucas asked again for the tenth time.

"Yes I'm sure, why wouldn't I want to go? Peyton asked from the bathroom.

"I just don't want you to over work yourself. Did you get that new bathing suit yesterday or are you going to wear your black bikini?

"I did buy a new one, but I don't like so I'll probably just wear my black one." Peyton said in response. "Never mind I'm wearing my new one." Peyton yelled back.

"Why what happened?"

"My butt looks too big and my boobs are practically falling out of the top."

"Have you ever stopped to consider that might not be a bad thing?" Lucas questioned?

"Haha very funny. It might be a good thing for you, but Brooke and her new boyfriend are going to be there. Did Brooke mention anything to you about this go or the big surpise she has for us?" Peyton asked walking out of the bathroom.

Lucas didn't say anything, he just starred at Peyton. She was wearing a black bikini top and a gene skirt with black flips flops.

"Luke are you okay?"

"Uh yeah. I um... you look beautiful."

"Oh please no I don't. I look fat." Peyton said rolling her eyes and sitting next to Lucas on the bed.

"You are not fat. You're beautiful and I love you." Lucas said leaning in to kiss Peyton.

"Okay we have to go meet Brooke so lets go." Peyton said breaking the kiss.

"Awe do we have to? Can't we just meet her for dinner and then fireworks?" Lucas asked"

"No we can't so stop whinning and lets go." Peyton said getting up.

**Cabrillo Beach July 4, 2007**

"Brooke where the hell are you?" Peyton shouted into her phone.

"I'm standing by an umbrella!" Brooke yelled back.

"Brooke we're at the beach! There are frickin' umbrellas everywhere!" Peyton shouted.

"Well then its a good thing I'm standing by the one that's right next to you." Brooke said.

Peyton jumped and turned around to see Brooke standing there wearing an orange and white bikini.

"Hi!" Peyton shouted excitedly.

"Hi buddy!" Brooke said throwing her arms around Peyton. "Where is Luke?"

"He's getting me food and a bottle of water. So where is this boyfriend and what is your big surprise?"

"Julian is over with my surpise at the spot we choose. What took you and Luke so long to get here?" Brooke said leading Peyton across the beach.

"Apparently Luke thinks my fatness is hot, so I had to stop things before they go to far."

"Oh ew thats gross and you are not fat. That is my nephew in there." Brooke said rubbing Peyton's stomach.

"Brooke hey, Peyton found you." Lucas said jogging up to the girls with a beach bag on one arm and a cooler in one hand.

"Hi Luke." Brooke said hugging Lucas. "Yeah she found me. Lets go over to our spot so you can see my big surprise.

The three friends began to walking down the beach. Peyton glanced around looking for any guy that might look like someone Brooke would date and that's when she saw Brooke run up to a guy holding a baby.

"Julian these are my two best friends, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer." Brooke said. "Oh and this is my nephew. They've choosen a name, but they won't tell me." Brooke added rubbing Peyton's tummy. "And guys this is Julian Baker and this little girl is Riley May Davis Baker, our daughter." Brooke said taking Riley from Julian's arms.

"Hi Peyton, Lucas its good to finally meet you guys. I've heard a lot about you and your baby." Julian said holding out his hand.

"Hey Julian." Lucas said shaking his hand.

"Hi Julian." Peyton said also shaking his hand. "Brooke when did you have a baby?" Peyton asked shocked.

"I didn't have a baby. Julian and I adopted her."

"When did you adopt a baby then?" Lucas asked while setting down the cooler and the beach bag.

"Well the papers didn't go through until last month, but we've known we were getting a baby since I was in Tree Hill. I just didn't say anything because of everything that was going on. Plus I just found out that my best friend was pregnant. Julian and I also have Sam, who is fifteen. We adopted her at the same time but have been fostering her for what seven months now?" Brooke asked as she turned to Julian.

"Yeah a little less then seven months but not by much."

"Anyways, Sam is wondering around her somewhere. you will not believe how much alike you guys are."

"Brooke you have this whole new life." Peyton said as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry Peyton. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Haley doesn't even know. Well actually she knows about Julian but she doesn't know about Sam or Riley."

"Are you going to tell her?" Peyton asked appalled that Brooke hadn't told Haley.

"Chill I don't want you to give birth right here. Of course I'm going to tell her. We staying a couple nights in Tree Hill so we can help out Haley while Nathan is still in the hospital.

"How does Bitchtoria feel about Riley and Sam?" Lucas butted in.

"She doesn't know." Julian said cutting Brooke off.

"Brooke you didn't tell your mom that you have kids?" Peyton shouted.

"Oh don't you yell at me you know how she is. Would you want your son around her?"

"Okay point taken."

"Brooke here comes Sam." Julian said.

"Oh Sam come here." Brooke said excitedly. "Sam, this is Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was adopted just like you."

"Nice Brooke. Hi Sam how are you?" Peyton asked holding out her hand.

"I'm good thanks." Sam replied looking around at the group."

"Well we should sit down. Peyton you have to rest." Brooke said sitting down with Riley in her lap.

"God you're starting to sound like Lucas. Can I hold Riley?" Peyton asked.

"Yes as soon as you get off your feet mommy to be."

Peyton sat down with the help of Lucas. She wait as he sat down behind her so she would have something to lean against. Brooke handed over Riley who was barely awake. Riley had dark brown hair and when she opened her eyes Peyton could see she had chocolate brown eyes just like Brooke.

"How old is she Brooke?"

"She's going to be five months tomorrow." Brooke said smiling.

"Peyton, Lucas, Julian and I sorta have a question for you guys and you can say know, but...

**Tree Hill July 4, 2007**

"So I have good news Nathan." Haley said walking into his room with Jamie on her hip.

"I get to leave?" Nathan asked with hopeful eyes.

"Psh no. You know the earliest you can be released is next week. No my good news is Brooke and her boyfriend Julian are coming to down in a couple of days. Brooke said she has a big surprise for us."

"Is it a world class doctor that she hired to tell you and all these other crazy doctors that I can leave today?"

"Nice try buddy but you're staying for as long as I say." said walking in on the conversation.

"Hi Haley, Jamie. Nathan how are you feeling today?"

"A lot better. Even good enough to go home."

laughed. "Well I can appreciate that but I do have some good news for you. There is a very likely chance that you will walk again and maybe if you work hard enough you'll play basketball again."

"What do I have to do?" Nathan immediately asked.

"Its a lot of rehab work starting tomorrow and continuing for the next six or seven months."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay good to hear. I'll have a schedual drawn up right away." said before walking out of the room.

"Did you hear that baby, I'm gonna walk again."

"Nathan I'm so pround of you." Haley said hugging him.

"Ball oer der!" Jamie shouted from his pack 'n' play as he pointed to the tv where a basketball game was currently being played. Nathan and Haley watched as their son shouted with glee at the tv. Haley suddenly knew everything would be okay.

__________________________________________

**Okay I'm doing this just because tonight is the season finale of One Tree Hill. I thought it would be nice to have something to read and watch. I can't wait for tonights episode! Keep the boy names coming. I've had a lot of good suggestions and I think I'm narrowing it down but if someone sends in a good one I might change my mind. You never know...**

**Brooke and Peyton talk alone**

**Julian and Lucas get to know one another**

**Nathan has first dose of rehab**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Interesting Relationship

**LA July 4, 2007 Cabrillo Beach**

Brooke and Peyton sat lounging on the beach together. Julian, Lucas, Sam, and Riley had gone out into the water. Brooke was happy about Julian, Riley, and Sam spending time together with Lucas. She really wanted them to get along and become one big, happy family.

_*flashback*_

_"Peyton, Lucas will you guys be Sam's godparents?" Brooke asked._

_"Yes." Lucas and Peyton answered together._

_"Brooke we would love to be Sam's godparents." Peyton said as her eyes filled with tears._

_"Awe I knew you would cry . Sam aren't you excited?"_

_"I'm happy I finally have a family." Sam replied with a smile._

_*end flashback*_

Lucas stood in the water next to Julian who was holding Riley under her arms and dipping her feet in the water. Sam had swam out farther into the water.

"So, Lucas Brooke tells me you're a writer. Have you writen anything I would know?" Julian asked.

"I haven't really released anything yet. I have a book coming out in about two months. What do you do?" Lucas asked?

"I'm a movie producer. I also do a little writing on the side. It never usually amounts to anything.

"That must be really interesting work. Have you produced anything I've seen??"

"Probably not. Most of my movies go to Sundance and then straight to DVD if that.

Riley screamed loudly as Julian dipped her whole body in the water.

"So have long have you and Brooke been together?"

"We've been together for about eight or nine months, but we've known each other for a long time now. We've been living together for over a year now." Julian replied.

"Wow, how come I didn't see you when I was out there six months ago?" Lucas asked.

"I was away working on a movie and I had Sam with me at the time because Brooke was dealing with her mom."

"That's great, well I'm really happy for you guys. Brooke always deserved a life like this."

"Thanks Lucas You and Peyton look pretty happy. You're both exactly as Brooke described. So what's your story with Peyton?"

"Peyton and I have quite and interesting history. We almost hooked up are Junior year and then I started dating Brooke. Then Peyton and I almost hooked up again while I was still dating Brooke. Brooke found out and we broke up. We headed into our Senior year with Brooke and I have a very casual relationship, but I wanted more so we starting officially dating. There was a school shooting our Senior year and I got locked in the library of our school. Peyton was shot in the leg and I was there for her. We ended up kissing and that came out at my brother's wedding. Then Brooke and I broke up again because Peyton told her that she loved me. Her and Peyton broke off their friendship and Peyton tried to help me get back with Brooke. That didn't go over so well and Peyton and I got closer. Peyton found some long lost brother who ended up being a stalker, her stalker and I saved her. We finally go together halfway through our Senior and Brooke and Peyton made amends."

"Wow and I thought I have a complicated history with some of my exes." Julian replied.

Back up on the beach both woman watched Lucas and Julian swayed in the water talking together.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Brooke asked trying not to laugh.

"I have no idea but it looks pretty deep." Peyton replied also trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god they're talking about us. I don't know what about, but why else would they be so deep in conversation?" Brooke said realizing the truth.

"Holy crap you're right. We should go out there and make sure they stop it right now. They should at least know better than to talk about us in front of us."

"I second that. Lets head out there I miss my baby plus its really hot." Brooke said getting up.

"Wanna lend a hand?" Peyton said holding out her hand.

Brooke pulled Peyton off the ground and they both started walking for the ocean.

"Hey boys whatcha talking about?" Brooke said walking toward Julian.

"Oh nothing much just work, life, and stuff." Julian said pulling Brooke toward him with his free arm."

"Are you gonna stick with that story too?" Peyton asked wrapping her arms around Lucas' waist.

"I sure am." Lucas said pulling Peyton closer.

"Sam, come on in with us! We're going to have lunch." Brooke shouted.

Brooke and Julian stood with Riley in their arms as they watched Sam excitedly swim in toward them. Peyton and Lucas watched with their arms wrapped around each other looking foward to the next part of their lives.

**Tree Hill July 4, 2007**

Nathan was wheeled into his room and helped into bed after a three hour long rehab seccion. After his nurses left him he sat in the silence. He wished he could feel the pain and soreness in his lower body. He wished Haley wouldn't have been with him his first hour of rehab. He knew she was only trying to help and be supportive, but he couldn't stand failing in front of her. He wanted her to think he was strong and brave. Maybe yelling at her in front of all the rehab therepists was a poor choice on his end, but he couldn't help it. He felt like a failure to his wife and son. He didn't want them to be witness to that. He didn't want anyone he knew to be witness to that. Nathan never thought he would be this person. He always that him and Haley would both have their dreams at their feet and be able to share that with their son. Nathan just wish he could take that horrible night back. He wished he would have left when Haley left. More than anything Nathan wanted his life back.

____________________________________

**I'm so sorry I have updated. I'm on my last week of school and all I have are exams. I've had some sort of family event the past couple of weekends and not exams. I will update again on Saturday night and then you won't get another update until Sunday June 14 or Monday June 15 at the latest.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I could use the boost to maybe update earlier than Saturday. :D**

**Coming Soon...**

**Peyton has contractions**

**Nathan and Haley have a serious conversation **

**Julian and Brooke talk about Brooke and Lucas dating**

**Peyton and Lucas spend time with Sam**


	18. Pain and Common Ground

**LA July 5, 2007**

"Luke what would you say if I told Sam she could spend a couple days with us at the apartment? Brooke has functions and stuff and they already have a babysitter for Riley. We might as well give Sam something to do."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. I think it would be cool to get to know her plus she already seems a lot like you."

"Cool, I'll call Brooke and see if Sam wants to do it."

**Chateau Marmont Three Bedroom Poolside Bungalow**

"Brooke Davis and Julian Baker's room this is Millie speaking."

"Hi Millie it's Peyton Sawyer. How are you?"

"Oh Peyton I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good, still pregnant. Is Brooke there?"

"Yeah actually her, Julian, and the kids just walked in the door hold on."

"Okay thanks."

"Hello Brooke Davis speaking."

"So formal . Doesn't the world know you're on vacation?"

"Ha at the rate Bitchtoria has be working I won't vaction until she's dead." Brooke retorted.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and she'll die soon." Peyton laughed.

"If I could only be so lucky... So what's up ?"

"Nothing really. I actually am calling to invite Sam over because I know you have all these functions and interviews coming up I thought she might have more fun here than with a babysitter."

"Really Peyton?" Brooke asked sounding relieved. "I mean you don't have to work or anything?"

"Well I do have to go into work later and tomorrow afternoon, but I thought it might be fun for her to come or she can stay with Luke at the apartment."

"Wow that is a great idea. Let me go see what Julian and Sam think."

Brooke set down the phone and went out into the living room where Julian had turned on the news and was sitting with Sam and Riley.

"Hey guys can I talk to you for a second?" Brooke asked nervously.

"Yeah sure." Julian said pausing the news.

"Okay so Peyton and Luke had this great idea. Since I have this store opening, interviews, and other functions to attend while I'm here they thought that if Sam wanted to she could go stay with them for a couple days."

"That sounds like a good idea, but only if Sam wants to. Sam, what do you think?"

"I think that it sounds like fun. I like Lucas and Peyton. Tell them I say yes." Sam stated.

"Oh perfect!" Brooke shouted as she jumped out of the seat she had taken. Brooke raced back to the bedroom and picked up the phone. "Peyton?"

"I'm here."

"Everything is all set. Sam said she wanted to so when she I bring her over?"

"You don't have to bring her over we can come and get her."

"No I want to see your apartment especially the baby's room." Brooke said firmly.

"Okay fine. Whenever you can just call us first. I have to go into work at noon, but I should be home by three. So maybe anytime after that."

"Okay sounds good. I will see you then." Brooke said before hanging up.

**Lucas and Peyton's Apartment**

"Yay she is coming!" Peyton shouted excitedly. "And ow holy crap that hurts!" Peyton shouted hunching over in pain."

"Peyton? Peyton what's wrong?" Lucas asked frantically.

"Ugh ow I don't know... it just hurts." Peyton replied.

Lucas quickly picked up Peyton and was out the door in seconds. He thought he must of broken a million laws getting her to the hospital in record time. He quickly brought her into the emergency room where she was immediately taken back for an ultrasound and to be set up to a fetal monitor. Lucas had been asked to wait outside. They told him someone would be out shortly.

"?" asked walking out.

"Yes, what's wrong with Peyton?" Lucas demanded.

"I've given Miss Sawyer a full exam and she was experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. They're contractions that woman experience when they body is getting ready for labor. Most woman don't even feel them." replied

"But she is going to be okay right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes she'll be fine. She is getting dressed right now and will be out in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you." Lucas said relieved.

Lucas waited a couple minutes before emerged from the hallway.

"Hi." Lucas said wrapping his arms around Peyton.

"Hi. Everything's okay."

"I know told me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay just a little shooken up, but I'll be fine. Lets go home."

**Tree Hill July 5, 2007 **

Nathan was lying in bed waiting for Haley to show up. She had left most of Jamie's stuff in his room so he knew for sure that she would be back. He wasn't looking forward to seeing her. Mostly because he knew they were going to fight and he really didn't want to fight.

"Hi baby." Haley said walking in with Jamie on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Hi." Nathan replied with a puzzled look.

"Jamie slept in today. He slept til almost nine. I was so impressed." Haley said not noticing Nathan's look.

"Um wow that's great." Nathan said trying to sound happy.

"Yes we thought so, didn't we Jamie?" Haley asked as she held Jamie up in the air.

"Uh Haley we need to talk." Nathan said.

"About what?" Haley asked obliviously.

"About what happened yesterday during my therepy session."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's all in the past." Haley replied happily.

"Haley I love you for wanting to just let it go, but it was wrong of me to snap at you and yell at you infront of all those people." Nathan said.

"Nathan don't worry about it. I know that this is hard for you to struggle like this. I knew that there was a chance that something was going to happen when I went into that room. I really don't want you to worry about it. I just want you to get better." Haley replied.

"I love you Haley James Scott." Nathan said in awe.

"I love you too, but you know what I love even more?" Haley asked.

"What's that?"

"The fact that our son slept in til almost nine this morning." Haley replied

Nathan began to laugh as Haley tickled Jamie. "Oh I see how it is. You love that you're son slept in late more than you love me. What loyalties." Nathan replied sarcastically.

"Fine I'll just leave him here tonight and I hope he keeps you up all night long." Haley said in response.

"Okay fine so you love that he sleeps more than you love me. I don't see a problem." Nathan replied immediately.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Haley laughed.

**LA June 5, 2007**

"Hey Brooke it's me." Peyton said as Lucas drove down the highway.

"Didn't I just get off the phone with you like an hour and half ago?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah well I just got out of the hospital so I thought I should call and tell you."

"Oh my god are you okay?" Brooke shouted.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I was experiencing something called Braxton Hicks contractions. It's apparently my body's way of preparing for childbrith."

"Thats like a sick joke!" Brooke stated.

"Yeah tell me about it. Here is the real kicker; most woman don't even feel them."

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad everything is okay. Do you not want to take Sam now? I mean she'll be fine here we should just let you rest."

"No I want Sam to come. The Doctor said I was fine and I feel fine so Sam is coming and that is that." Peyton said firmly.

"Well okay then. We'll see you in couple hours." Brooke replied.

Peyton hung up the phone just as Lucas pulled into their parking space at the apartment buildings. He helped her up the stairs and through the door.

"Okay Luke I can take from here."

"Okay,okay I just want to help." Lucas replied

"Well if you really want to help you can make me some lunch." Peyton said smiling.

Lucas walked back out to the kitchen and left Peyton in the bed room. Peyton climbed into bed and pulled her laptop toward her. Within minutes she was asleep listening to music with Lucas watching in the doorway.

______________________________________________

**I was feeling oddly inspired tonight and decided to write Chapter 18. I actally already had it mostly finished and I wrote this free hand, but I like this version of it better. This chapter turned out better than I thought it would. Please let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Coming Soon...**

**Sam goes to Peyton's work**

**Sam helps Lucas with his writing**

**Deb comes to visit Nathan**


	19. Getting To Know You

**Tree Hill July 6, 2007**

"Hi I'm looking for my son?"

"What is your son's name?"

"Nathan Scott. He's been here for some time now."

"Yes is in room 1729."

"Thank you."

Deb Scott huried down the hall following the signs that would lead her to her son's room. When she finally came to the door it was shut. She peaked through the window opening and saw Haley and Jamie sitting on Nathan's bedside. Deb knocked and peaked her head inside the door.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" Nathan said shocked.

"Deb, how did you get away? I thought you couldn't get away for a couple more days."

"I managed to sneak away. How are you Nathan?" Deb asked concerned.

"Well I can't walk, but the doctor seems hopeful. I've just been doing a lot of rehab lately." Nathan replied.

"Well that's good that the doctor is hopeful. How are you Haley?" Deb asked taking a seat next to Nathan on the bed.

"Well I'm fine. I've been spending my days up here with Nathan. Jamie comes up with me everyday as you can tell." Haley said motioning to all the toys and bottles scattered around the room.

"Yeah..." Deb said scanning her eyes around the room.

"Well how is Karen. Did her and Lily get settled in with Andy okay?"

"Yeah they're perfect. Karen told me I could leave weeks ago, but it just didn't feel right leaving her there in Andy's home without Andy."

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt but Nathan has a therepy coming up in a couple of minutes and I have to get him down there." The nurse said."

"Yeah sure. Deb why don't you and I go back to the house with Jamie and get some lunch and we'll come back in a couple of hours."

Deb and Haley said quick goodbyes to Nathan before they were off to Haley's car. When they got home Haley fed Jamie and put him down for a nap before beginning to make her and Deb lunch.

"So how are you and Nathan doing Haley?" Deb asked.

"We're a lot better. A lot of things got cleared up after the accident."

"How so? The last time I talked to you, you were ready to file for divorce."

"Well Peyton actually cleared a lot of stuff up when she came home. The reason Nathan was going to LA this whole time was because he was seeing Peyton."

"Nathan was having an affair with Peyton?" Deb asked surprised.

"No not at all. Peyton is pregnant and she didn't tell any of us and Nathan stumbled across the truth. Peyton made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone including me and he didn't" Haley stated.

"Peyton is pregnant. Well I'll be. Who is the father and why wouldn't she want to tell you guys?"

"Peyton didn't want us to know because Lucas is the father. She didn't want him to come back to her unless he wanted to not because she was pregnant. She figured I would have told him or harressed her about telling him and she is right I probably would have."

"Does Karen know?" Deb asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea. Lucas and Peyton have been moving full speed ahead. He is actually living with her out in LA. She is coming back her shortly after the baby is born though. Brooke and I are slowly working on the extra bedroom in Lucas' house to set it up as the baby's nursery." Haley answered honestly.

"So how did this all come out."

"Brooke called Peyton the night of Nathan's accident. He had been out there a little while before that and I guess when he showed up there he told Peyton everything that was going on. Peyton told him he could tell me about the baby, but he didn't want to betray her so he didn't. Anyways Peyton showed up here the next day with Brooke. That is when everyone found out about the baby and that Nathan wasn't having an affair, but helping a friend." Haley replied.

"Wow. I can't believe Peyton is pregnant. When is she due?"

"She's due September 11 with her little boy. Nathan and I are going to be the godparents."

"Its funny how that stuff works out. It's good that you and Nathan are better now though. How has rehab been working out?"

"Nathan and I aren't completely better. We've had our fights the past couple weeks, but we're working on it. I feel like I'm a single parent and that was getting to me, but things are better. Nathan had a rough start. I think it's better that I'm not going to rehab with him. He said he didn't want to fail in front of me." Haley replied.

"Things will come together. I think you and Nathan are going to be just fine. I don't think you have to worry about feeling like a single parent anymore either." Deb replied back.

"Why would it just stop now? Nathan isn't going to be coming home for a couple more weeks." Haley asked.

"Well if you'll let me I would love to stay here or at my house with Jamie while you go up to the hospital with Nathan. It can't be easy taking Jamie up there everyday. I would like to help somehow. I know classes are going to be starting up in a couple months too. You're going to need me Haley so please let me help."

"You'd really do that for us Deb?" Haley asked as tears sprang into her eyes.

"Of course I would. You're as good as my daughter and Jamie is my grandson. You guys have been through so much the last year especially with taking care of me after I got out of rehab. I would like to return the favor."

"Oh my god thank you so much." Haley said as she flung her arms around Deb."

**LA July 6, 2007**

"Welcome to my small yet humble office Sam." Peyton said leading Sam into a small room covered in posters.

"This is so cool." Sam said looking around.

"Yeah it is. I'm still awed when I walk in here every morning. Thank god I don't have to stay that long today though." Peyton replied after shutting the door.

"Really because the impression I got from Brooke was that you were like some music crazy person." Sam replied.

"I am, but only when something is going to be going on. There isn't really anything happening today. They don't have anyone booked to record or any meeting with anyone cool. I might have to come in tomorrow to do a whole bunch of paper work I've been putting off, but I'll probably have you stay home with Lucas then."

"Oh okay. So what does he do anyway?"

"He writes. He's got a book coming out in a couple of months and he is working on a second one."

"Thats cool. Have you read his book?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah I have. Do you write Sam?"

"Yeah I've written a few things. Brooke sends them to Haley. She doesn't tell me that she does, but I've seen the e-mails."

"Well maybe you can help Lucas find the inspiration he is looking for. He hasn't been writing too well lately." Peyton replied.

"Yeah maybe... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"You were adopted right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I was why?"

"Well I was just wondering if you ever met your birth parents? I love Brooke and Julian, but sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to meet them."

"Sam there is nothing wrong with that. I've meet my birth mom and that actually turned out really cool. I found out I'm actually a lot like her, but I also found out that there were a lot of things I picked up from my other parents." Peyton replied.

"Do you still talk to your birth mom?"

"No, she died last year. She had brest cancer, but she was a big help for me. I was a mess as a teenager. She helped me realize that every song ends, but there is no reason you can't enjoy the music."

"Brooke and Julian make me feel special. Even now that we have Riley. They include me in things that I never thought I would have. I wake up every morning and I have a family."

"Brooke and Julian are great parents. They love you a lot. I may not know you very, but I love you too and I know Lucas does. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call."

"I won't." Sam replied as she hugged Peyton.

Sam and Peyton headed back to Lucas and Peyton's apartment to find Lucas sitting on the floor with papers everywhere yelling.

"What is going on?" Sam whisper to Peyton.

"I have no idea." Peyton whisper back. "Lucas what the hell are you yelling at?"

"Lindsay I have to call you back!" Lucas shouted.

"Lucas don't you dare."

Lindsay was suddenly cut off by Lucas hanging up the phone and throwing it at the couch.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked as her and Sam walked into the living room.

"Oh nothing. Lindsay is being a bitch, but hey what else is new. Hey Sam did you have fun at Peyton's office." Lucas said his mood immediately switching.

"Uh yeah... what's with all the papers?" Sam asked gesturing toward the floor.

"Oh those are all the notes for my new novel that Lindsay is so kindly riping to shreds." Lucas replied with clenched teeth.

"Who is Lindsay?"

"Lucas' editor and ex-girlfriend." Peyton replied immediately.

"She is not my ex-girlfriend. I went out with her a couple of times, but there was never a title." Lucas replied.

"Okay..." Sam replied.

The room had an awkward silence until Lucas spoke up.

"Deb is back with Nathan and Haley."

"Oh that's good. I take it you still haven't told your mom you're living out here with me?" Peyton questioned.

"...No not so much. It's not exactly something I want to tell her over the phone."

"What are you gonna do fly half way around the world and tell your mom and sister that you're living in LA with me and that I'm pregnant?" Peyton retorted.

"No silly I'm going to have a video chat with her."

"Ahh yes because that is so much better."

"I think so." Lucas replied.

"How many siblings do you guys have?" Sam asked amused at the couples banter.

"I have one. My brother Derek who is in the Marines and he is half black." Peyton replied.

"I have two. Nathan is my younger brother by seven months and I have a sister, Lily who is one." Lucas replied.

"You two are an odd odd couple." Sam replied looking at them.

Later that evening Peyton and Lucas were on one side of the couch. Each of them were on their laptops taking care of whatever business they had to. Sam was sitting on the oposite end of the couch typing away on her laptop. Peyton finally shut her laptop and set it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"So Sam whatcha doing?" Peyton asked.

"Nothing just sending an e-mail to a friend from New York."

"Thats nice. I hope Lucas and I aren't too boring for you. I've gotten quite boring since I've become pregnant."

"No this is nice sitting at home with family. I've done the whole shopping everywhere thing with Brooke so to just sit around and relax is nice."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You know Luke, Sam writes." Peyton said before getting up off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Really?" Lucas said looking up from his computer.

"It's not much. Just stuff about my life and what it's like to be a foster kid." Sam replied as her cheeks flushed red.

"I'd love to read some of it if you have it with you."

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I love reading other people's work. I get tired of reading mine over and over again."

"Okay I have all my writing in a binder in the bedroom. I'll give it to you tomorrow after Peyton goes to work."

"Good it will give us something to do. If you want I can let you read some of my work on my new book." Lucas said.

"Hey!" Peyton shouted from the kitchen. " You haven't let me read anything yet!"

"I'll let you read it when you go a day without eating my chocolate chip cookies and then pretending you don't know what happened to them when I ask!" Lucas yelled back.

The sound of a tin top could be heard on the kitchen floor.

"What was that?" Lucas shouted.

"Uh...nothing!" Peyton shouted.

"Yeah I'm sure." Lucas replied.

Lucas turned back to Sam who was laughing at Lucas and Peyton.

"I can give you my first book too if you want to read that. I have tons of copies lying around here."

"That would be cool." Sam replied.

**Chateau Marmont Three Bedroom Poolside Bungalow**

At three in the morning Julian and Brooke had just gotten in from a night of interviews, red carpets, and lots of business. They were both extreamly exhausted, but as soon as Brooke was through the door she head straight to the bed room that she had Riley's crib set up in. Riley was sleeping peacefully. Millie had come back a couple of hours before to let the babysitter go.

"Do you think I should text Peyton or Sam to see how things are going over there?" Brooke asked as they walked into their bedroom.

"I think Sam is fine and if she wasn't she would have called." Julian replied.

"I guess..." Brooke said sitting down on the bed.

"Why don't you go take a shower and when you get out I will be waiting out here for you. I promise I won't go to sleep until you're in my arms." Julian said.

"You promise?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, but don't take too long because we have to be up in the morning." Julian replied.

"Yeah I think tomorrow I'm going to pop over to Lucas and Peyton's and see how Sam is doing." Brooke replied.

"Okay that's fine. Riley and I will come with you. Remember we're leaving in a couple days."

"I know I'm really excited to see Haley, Nathan, and Jamie. I got a text from Luke tonight saying that Deb was back in town. She's pretty much crazy, but I've know her since freshmen year.

"Who is Deb?" Julian asked?

"Nathan's mom."

"Nathan's mom wasn't in town after his accident?"

"No she was with Lucas' mom and sister helping them move in with Andy. I forget where he lives. Its like Ireland or Switzerland or something like that."

"How does Lucas feel about that?" Julian asked.

"I don't think he cares. Andy is great. Karen as been with him before so Lucas knows him. Beside I don't think Karen knows that Peyton is pregnant and that Lucas is living in LA with her." Brooke replied.

"You and your friends are an odd bunch of people." Julian laughed.

"Yeah well just be glad you didn't meet Tim." Brooke said before walking into the bathroom and shuttin the door.

__________________________________________________

**Well this chapter was interesting to write considering when I was writing it I was also teaching my mother how to use facebook. I started writing another fanfiction when I was downstate for a week and I can't decide if I want to post it. I'm not very far into it. I can't decide if I should just wait until I finish this one or just go ahead and have them both going. Let me know what you think I should do.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Coming Soon...**

**Peyton decides to open her own record lable in Tree Hill after the baby is born**

**Peyton enlist Haley's help in doing so**

**Lucas tells his mom about Peyton and the baby**

**Nathan moves his legs on his own**

**Sam asks to stay in LA with Peyton and Lucas **


	20. Staying

**LA July 7, 2009**

"What the hell! You slept with Brooke and Peyton?" Sam asked looking up from Lucas's first book.

Lucas looked up from his laptop where he was furiously writing a new chapter for his next book. "Yeah I kinda did." Lucas replied blushing.

It was just after noon with Sam and Lucas at the apartment by themselves. Peyton had been called into work early by her demanding yet ungrateful boss, John.

"I really like your writing Lucas. You tell the truth when you write without hurting everyone's feelings." Sam complimented.

"Thanks Sam. When are you gonna let me read some of your writings?" Lucas inquired.

"When you finish that chapter you're working on." Sam replied seriously.

Lucas just stared at Sam wondering how she knew he wasn't close to being done. After a few moments he went back to typing. Lucas and Sam spent the better part of the afternoon writing, reading, editing, and re-reading things. It wasn't until Peyton came through the door around five-thirty with Chinese food that they realized they hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Hey what are you two up to?" Peyton asked setting the two brown paper bags down on the table.

"Oh nothing just working." Lucas replied getting up off the couch. He walked over to Peyton and kissed her before searching through the two bags for his usual.

"Come dig in Sam. We have lots of food here." Peyton said waving Sam over.

"So why did you stay so late?" Lucas asked from the kitchen where he was getting drinks and plates.

"John called me in early and John kept me late. I didn't really do anything all day except get things for people and do other people's paperwork. I had to bring home all the paperwork I had to do, but didn't get done." Peyton said sitting down.

"Why don't all those other people just do it?" Sam asked.

"Because they're trying to kill me." Peyton replied melowdramatically. "Seriously I think they're just trying to see how long I last before I quit."

"So why don't you?" Sam asked obviously.

"So why dont' I what, quit? I can't, I have a baby on the way and I need the extra money." Peyton replied

"So start your own record label. Then you could live wherever you wanted."

"Finally someone else saying what I've been saying for two years." Lucas said.

"Where would I even get to money to do something like that. I need a space. I need paper lots and lots of paper and a recording studio. That is a lot of money and once again I have a baby on the way.

"Well I don't think paper is going to run you out of money and I've been telling you for a year now my mom said you could have the space next to Tric rent free if you wanted."

"See and I bet you if Brooke found out this is what you wanted to do she would loan you money to get you started!" Sam said excitedly.

"Oh and Haley, don't forget about Haley. You could sign her as an artist. She could probably produce too." Lucas pointed out.

Peyton didn't say anything more about the record label the rest of the night. She ate her food and silence and then headed to the living room to work on her paperwork. Somehow she ended up on msn messenger talking to Haley.

**Tutor Wife Says: **Hey Peyton what are you up to?

** Says: **Paperwork which isn't going too well. I have some things on my mind.

**Tutor Wife Says: **Dr. James Scott at your service!

** Says: **Lol. Sam and Lucas were talking tonight about me opening and running my own record label tonight. They broght up some really good points about how my job sucked and how I have this big opertunity to move back to Tree Hill, open a record label, and sign and record people.

**Tutor Wife Says: **Peyton that is a great idea! Why don't you want to do it?

** Says: **One, I have a baby on the way, two, I would have to move back to Tree Hill like tomorrow to keep a steady income, and three, I don't have the money.

**Tutor Wife Says: **Something tells me Lucas and Sam already gave you options for those two things and something tells me they are the things I'm about to tell you. One, your baby isn't due for two months, two, you won't be totally broke because I know Karen offered you the place next to Tric rent free, and three, Brooke would be willing to lend you the money no doubt plus I could help you with things until the baby gets a little older.

** Says: **Something tells me Lucas already talked to you and you were sent here to coach me. :)

**Tutor Wife Says:** I have no idea what you're talking about...

** Says: **Haley I couldn't ask you to help me with everything you've got going on right now and Brooke is really busy. It can just wait...

**Tutor Wife Says: **It could wait but that isn't what you want. Come on Peyton, come home. Nathan is going to be coming home in a couple of weeks and Deb is here now to help me. You know you want to. It's gonna be a lot of fun... Who knows maybe I'll record again.

** Says: **Okay I'll make you a deal. I will come home after the baby is born like planned and open the record label only if you sign as my first artist and record another album. Until I come home we can just work on getting this going with Brooke if she agrees.

**Tutor Wife Says: **Seriously? Okay fine I'll do it. I will sign as your first artist and record an album. We can talk with Brooke later to talk about the details. I have to get to bed. I love you Peyton and tell Lucas I love him too. Oh and my godson.

** Says: **Thank you Haley. We love you all. Give our best to Nathan. Tell him I will call him soon. Love you, bye.

Peyton felt slightly relieved that she finally made her own plans and didn't have to stay in LA. The rest of the night she spent listening to demos and writing down people she'd be able to contact after she got her record lable started.

**LA July 8, 2007**

"Peyton I can't thank you enough for taking Sam these past couple days. I'm glad you and Luke got to spend time with her." Brooke said into her phone.

"Brooke, seriously it was no problem. We love that we got to spend time with Sam." Peyton replied.

"Well Julian and I should be leaving here in like two hours. Then we'll be by to pick up Sam so I will see you then."

"Sam!" Peyton shouted after shutting her phone.

"Yeah?" Sam replied

"Brooke is going to be here in two and a half hours so make sure all your stuff is together."

"Actually Peyton I wanted to talk to you about something." Sam said nervously sitting down.

**Tree Hill July 8, 2007**

"Oh my god. I thought I smelled something cooking. I thought I was dreaming. Deb you didn't have to do this." Haley said walking into the kitchen in her robe.

"Haley it's no big deal. I'm happy to help in anyway I can." Deb replied flipping a pancake.

"Wow well I guess that is one less thing I have to do before I go to the hospital. I have neglected house work for the past month so I should probably catch up."

"Oh don't worry about it Haley. I'm already on my second load of wash, surprisingly I vaccumed while you and Jamie were asleep, I cleaned out your fridge, and washed all the dirty dishes plus Jamie's bottles. This afternoon I'm going to go grocery shopping after I pick up Jamie from the hospital."

"Deb you are incredible! Thank you so much for doing all of this. I should be doing all of this not you. You probably have a life you want to get back to." Haley said as tears were brought to her eyes.

"Haley I told you don't worry about it. I'm a recovering junkie in her forties. This is a life for me. So why don't you go get Jamie from the tv and we can eat. Then you can head up to the hospital with Jamie for a couple of hours while I finish up here." Deb said hugging Haley.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh shit Brooke and Julian are coming into town today. I totally forgot. I don't have time to go up to the hospital. I have to make sure the other guest room is clean."

"I'm already on top of it. I saw written down on the calender that Brooke was coming in today. The first load of laundry I did were the sheets from the extra bedroom. Now eat, it's getting cold."

Haley ate her breakfast at a slow pace for the first time since she can remember. She helped Jamie eat little pieces of pancake but ultimately fed him cereal. She showered quickly and then got Jamie into a bath to wash the maple syrup off of him. When they arrived at the hospital Haley explained in great detail what Deb had done for her. She ended up in tears with Nathan comforting her, telling her that is what family does. Shortly after Haley had her meltdown Nathan was taken for his first two hours of physical therepy. Haley put Jamie down for a nap in his Pack 'N' Play and took a nap herself. Deb arrived exactly as she said she would and picked up Jamie.

"So are you going to bring Brooke and her boyfriend up here because I really don't want you to." Nathan said.

"Hey I can't stop Brooke. Whether she brings Julian is up to her. I will let you know in advance if she decides to stop up here."

"Yeah I guess that will do... Why is she even coming to Tree Hill and have you met this Julian guy?"

"She is coming to Tree Hill to see us. This trip has been planned since before you accident so she isn't just springing it on us. And no I haven't met Julian. All I know is she has been living with him for a while and they were friends before they started dating. She says they have some big surprise, but she promises it's not an engagment."

"Well that is weird. Are they staying at the house?"

"Yes of course they are. We're going to have a lot of fun. She should actually be stopping by Peyton's right now.

**LA July 8, 2007**

"Hey Peyton is Sam ready?" Brooke said walking through Peyton's apartment door.

"Um yeah can I talk to you for a second Brooke?" Peyton said gesturing toward the couch.

"Yeah sure what's this about." Brooke said taking a seat.

"It's actually about Sam." Lucas replied from the chair to the right of Brooke.

"Oh well is she okay?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah she's fine it's just she came to use after you and I got off the phone. She asked if she could stay with us until we went back to Tree Hill which brings up that whole record label thing that Lucas and I'm sure Haley told you about." Peyton said.

"What do you mean Sam wants to stay with you?" Brooke said through clenched teeth.

"Okay here is the thing. I am moving back to Tree Hill. I'm taking you, Haley, and Karen up on your offers. I'm taking the space next to Tric, I'm going to use Haley as a producer and an artist, and I'm hoping that after I finish this whole story you'll still lend me the money to start the whole thing." Peyton said.

"What does this have to do with Sam?" Brooke asked frusterated.

"Sam wants to stay with us until we move to Tree Hill because she knows you're coming back down to Tree Hill after I move back there while Lucas is on his book tour. She came to me after I got off the phone with you and asked to stay. I didn't want to say no, but I couldn't say yes so I told her I would talk it over with you."

"Peyton are you kidding me right now? My kid wants to live with you until September!" Brooke shouted.

"Actually Peyton and I decided to move back the second week in August if you'll agree to the start up loan." Lucas replied.

"Sam!" Brooke shouted.

Sam emerged slowly from the hallway and walked into the living room.

"Sam do you really want to stay with Lucas and Peyton for the next month? There isn't a whole lot to do around here. They never go anywhere unless they have to and you wouldn't be aloud to go out without one of them with you." Brooke said

"I really want to Brooke. I want to get to know them better. I understand why they're your friends and I'll met Haley after we go back to Tree Hill." Sam said.

"Okay hang on I have to call Julian. He is downstairs feeding and changing Riley." Brooke took out her cell phone and hit her first speed dial. "Hey babe could you and Riley come up to Peyton's apartment we have to talk about something."

A couple minutes later there was a knock on the door and Brooke emerged from the entrance way with Riley in her arms and Julian following behind her.

"Okay so what do we have to talk about?" Julian asked sitting down next to Brooke.

"Sam wants to stay with Lucas and Peyton until they move back to Tree Hill the second week of August. She said she knows I'm coming back to Tree Hill because I'll be coming to see Peyton and the baby while Luke is on his book tour." Brooke replied.

"Oh well Sam is this what you really want?" Julian asked.

"Yes I promise I'm not going to change my mind after you guys leave. I want to stay." Sam said exasperated.

Julian looked at Brooke who gave him and I don't care look. "Lucas Peyton are you guys okay with this?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm here all the time and Peyton is here eighty-five percent of the time."

"Okay fine, Sam you can stay." Brooke replied

"Yes!" Sam said pumping her fist.

Brooke handed the baby off to Julian and began digging through her purse until she came to her wallet.

"Here is the debit card. You know the pin number. I want you to buy your own food and whatever else you buy while you're here. Do not let Lucas and Peyton pay for anything and if they do you better call me." Brooke replied.

Lucas and Peyton both shot Brooke looks and Brooke just laughed.

"Peyton I will be sending you a check for your record label. I'm glad you decided to do it. Call me please if you need anything and Sam you better call me every night."

Brooke and Julian said their goodbyes and were finally on their way to Tree Hill. Now it was just Lucas, Peyton, and Sam for the next couple of months

**____________________________________**

**I really have nothing to say. I like the first half of this chapter. I was in a really good mood when I was typing it.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Coming Soon...**

**Lucas and Peyton tell Karen about the baby**

**Nathan moves his legs on his own**

**Lucas and Sam send out some of Sam's writings to publishers**

**Peyton gives her two weeks notice at the record label**


	21. Big News, Great News, Amazing News

**Tree Hill July 9, 2007**

Haley woke up early the next morning. She wanted breakfast to be ready when Brooke and Julian got up. She still couldn't believe Brooke had a little baby of her own to care for. She couldn't believe that Brooke didn't tell anyone before now. Haley got out all the things to make pancakes and just as she was about to put the first one on the grittle Brooke entered the kitchen carrying Riley.

"Hey how did you sleep last night?" Haley asked.

"Good. So why are you up so early? I figured I would be awake before you." Brooke asked before setting Riley down in Jamie's Pack 'N' Play.

"Well Jamie woke up super early this morning and wouldn't go back to bed unless he laid in my bed with me and then I couldn't fall back asleep after so I thought I would make you guys breakfast." Haley replied flipping a pancake.

"Oh okay. Do you have any formula? I remembered the bottle from upstairs, but forgot the formula." Brooke said.

"Um yeah in the pantry over there." Haley said pointing.

"Thanks Haley." Brooke replied.

Haley watched as Brooke made Riley's bottle with little effort. She noticed as Brooke barely spoke a word to her. She knew something was off and she was sure it had something to do with the fact that Sam was still in LA with Lucas and Peyton.

"Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked cautiously.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Brooke asked back.

"Well I don't know. You just seem a little off this morning. Did you talk to Sam last night?"

"Yeah I did. Her, Lucas, and Peyton are having a great time!" Brooke shouted sarcastically.

"Are you angry with Peyton and Lucas about Sam staying?"

"Of course I'm angry! My own kid doesn't want to be with me. She would rather be with my best friend who stole my boyfriend!" Brooke shouted histerically.

"Awe Brooke, you know Sam loves you. Peyton and Sam have a lot in common from what you've told me about her. She probably feels like Peyton is a sister. And Honey it's been two years since Lucas and Peyton got together so you know that isn't a fair arguement. You love Lucas and Peyton. They weren't trying to hurt you by letting Sam stay and Sam wasn't trying to hurt you by asking." Haley said from the stove.

"I know I just feel like Peyton always takes my life from me. When Luke and I were together she took that and now that I have Sam she took her. What else does she want to take? Julian?" Brooke said as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I know it seems that way, but I think you know from the start that Lucas wanted to be with Peyton. We all saw it, even when she was with Jake. Peyton is just someone for Sam to connect with. Peyton can help her with the emotional damage you get from being adopted and knowing your real parents didn't want you. Sam is coming back to you. That is what you have to remember. No one is trying to hurt you." Haley said.

"I know you're right." Brooke said before walking over to Haley and hugging her. "You always help me Haley."

Both Haley and Brooke turned to look at Riley as she started talking as much as a five month old baby could.

"She's probably hungry. I'm standing here holding her bottle right in front of her she probably thinks I'm teasing her. I also need to get Julian up. If I can't sleep in neither can he. What time is it?"

"It is eight thirty." Haley said as she cooked more pancakes. "If you want you can just yell. That way Jamie will wake up too. I still him to take a nap today." Haley added.

"Yeah okay. Julian get up!" Brooke shouted as loud as she could. Brooke didn't hear any movement so she tried again. "Julian if you don't get the hell out of bed you won't be getting anything for a long long time!"

A couple seconds later Julian walked into he kitchen in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. "Well now that I'm up is there something specific you wanted me to do?" Julian said taking a seat next to Brooke at the counter.

"No not really. I just didn't think it was fair that you were still sleeping and I wasn't." Brooke replied smiling at Haley.

Haley heard a cry come from the baby monitor on the counter and looked down at the pancakes and back to monitor. Brooke watched as Haley was mentally trying to make a decision.

"Okay actually there is something you can do. Go get Jamie from Haley's bedroom. Oh and change him while you're at it." Brooke said.

Haley just starred as Julian got up and walked back down the hall to get Jamie. "How did you do that?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"You were busy." Brooke replied as if it was obvious.

Julian walked back into the kitchen a couple minutes later with Jamie who was smiling happily. Brooke and Julian ate their breakfast, dressed, and headed out to explore Tree Hill together as a family. Brooke offered to take Jamie with them so Haley could have some alone time and also some kid free time with Nathan. The rest of the days were spent like this except for when Haley and Brooke went up to the hospital with the kids while Julian headed back to New York early. Brooke asked Haley and Nathan to be Riley's godparents and they gladly accepted.

**LA July 15, 2007**

Peyton and Lucas didn't have to adjust their daily lives much after Sam stayed. She was happy to be by herself when she got the time and happy to be with Lucas and Peyton when she was with them. On this paticular evening Peyton and Lucas were gearing up to tell Karen that Peyton was pregnant via web video.

"Lucas just hurry up and connect. She is probably online already." Peyton said from the kitchen.

Sam sat on the other end of the couch amused at how nervous Lucas was. His forehead had a line of sweat across it and his hands shook nervously as he typed in his password.

Peyton walked in the room with her new choice of snack; lemons and thin mint cookies. She sat down just out of view of the camera to let Lucas tell his mom that he was in LA before she came on camera.

"Lucas!" Karen shouted as her voice filled the room.

"Hi mom how have you been?" Lucas asked.

"I would be better if I talked to my son more often. Where are you by the way? That doesn't look like our house or Nathan and Haley's house." Karen stated confused.

"Oh you know I'm just around." Lucas replied nervously.

Peyton's fist then collided with Lucas's leg. Lucas winced in pain, but was lucky enough Karen didn't notice.

"Mom there is something I have to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out because after I tell you this first thing I have an even bigger thing to tell you." Lucas said.

"Okay... I'm not sure if I like the sound of this." Karen said.

"See the reason you don't recognize where I am is because I'm not in Tree Hill. I'm in LA...with Peyton." Lucas adjusted the laptop so Peyton came into view, but only her neck up.

"Hi Karen." Peyton said.

"Peyton oh my goodness. I can't believe this. How long have you been out there Lucas?" Karen demanded.

"I don't know like a month or two." Lucas replied.

"Well what happened I though you two"

"We did." Peyton said cutting Karen off.

"Which brings us to our next piece of news." Lucas said. He looked over at Peyton and she nodded for encouragement. "Mom Peyton's pregnant and I'm the father. It happened before we broke up and she didn't know about it when we broke up. I found out when Nathan got into his accident because Peyton came home." Lucas said hoping to answer all the questions Karen had at once.

Sam sat at the other end of the couch trying not the laugh out loud. Lucas looked like he was about to pass out and Peyton looked like she was waiting for the wrath of Brooke, which amused Sam even more.

"I don't know what to say." Karen replied. "How far along are you Peyton?"

"I'm seven months as of four days ago." Peyton replied.

"Well are you guys happy?" Karen asked.

"Yes." Lucas and Peyton answered.

"Well then I'm happy for you guys. I wish I would have found out sooner, but I really am happy. Now Lucas go away so Peyton and I can talk about her pregnancy and the baby." Karen said.

Lucas laughed and got up. "Come on Sam lets go get dinner." Lucas said.

After Lucas and Sam exited the apartment Peyton just smiled.

"Who is Sam?" Karen asked confused.

"Oh Sam is Brooke's daughter. She adopted her a month ago, but I guess she has been fostering her for months now. "

"Oh well I guess a lot has changed since I left. Anything else before we talk about you?"

"Well Brooke has a very serious boyfriend named Julian who is Sam's "dad" and they also have a five month old daughter named Riley that they adopted together the same time they adopted Sam." Peyton replied nonchalantly.

"Oh well then. I'm glad Brooke is doing so well." Karen replied. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing good. I had some braxton hicks contractions a week or two ago and Lucas proceeded to freak out, but other than that I'm good."

"Well that's good. I know what that feels like."

"Yeah I have to admit when I first felt the pain I was really freaked out, but when Lucas started freaking out I felt like I had to take control and calm down."

"It was probably just because it was the first time Lucas really felt like he was going to be a dad. When you go into actual labor it will be different. He'll be more calm and you'll be the one freaking out. " Karen replied.

"Oh good to know." Peyton replied with a laugh.

"So are you having a boy or a girl?"

"A boy and we already have the name picked out too." Peyton replied with a big smile.

The continued talking until Karen had to go because Lily woke up. Peyton told her the baby's name even though Lucas and Peyton agreed no one would know until the birth. Peyton stood up and showed Karen her swollen stomach, they talked about Peyton's plan to move back to Tree Hill, and how she planned on starting her own record label. Peyton liked that she had a mother figure to talk to about her pregnancy. She wished she had one of her moms around to talk to, but she also figured that Karen was a good third choice mom.

**July 17, 2007**

"John I'm quitting. Consider this my two weeks notice." Peyton said before she wobbled out of John's office.

"What do you mean you're quitting?" John asked following Peyton.

"I mean starting in two weeks I will no longer come in here and do your paperwork, my paperwork, and get you coffee when you need it." Peyton replied.

"Oh come on can't we work something out. I'll give you a raise." John said as if a light blub went on in his head.

"I don't want the money you idiot. I'm qutting because I'm moving back home so I can raise my baby with my boyfriend." Peyton said discusted that he tried to buy her off.

"Lucas are you sure you shouldn't talk to Brooke first?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you can't get in trouble for sending some of your short stories to a bunch of editors. People need to read what you write. It could change the world for some people. Your writing is beautiful and you should be proud of that." Lucas replied.

"What if they don't like it?" Sam questioned.

"Sam not every editor is going to like what you write. Not every person in the world is going to like what you write, but I know it's good and you know it's good so there will be and editor out there somewhere that will think your writing is as amazing as I think it is." Lucas said trying to calm Sam's nerves.

"Well what if Brooke gets mad at me for sending in my writing?" Sam demands

"Tell her to call me or you can call me and put Brooke on the phone." Lucas said.

"Okay fine lets send them." Sam replied.

**Tree Hill July 20, 2007**

"Haley come here!" Nathan shouted.

Haley walked out of the bathroom look alarmed at Nathan. "What, what's wrong?" Haley demanded.

"Watch." Nathan said excitedly. Nathan slowly lifted his leg in the air. It wasn't very high, but it was the first time Nathan had done that on his own without a trainer helping lift his leg.

"Nathan! Oh my god!" Haley shouted as she ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You proud of your boy?" Nathan asked smirking.

"Ugh I'm so proud!" Haley said before kissing Nathan.

___________________________________________

**Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I've had some major writers block and honestly I have no idea where this chapter came from. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up sooner. Review please. :)**

**Coming Soon...**

**Lindsay's back and in LA...at Peyton's apartment**

**Peyton put's Lindsay in her place**

**Lucas takes Lindsay's side**

**Nathan comes home**

**Sam helps Peyton and Lucas pack**


	22. Not Sorry

**AN: Please go back and read chapter 21. When I first updated I accidently uploaded chapter 20 again so some people have read the new chapter, but others just read chapter 20 again. To fully understand what is going on you'll have to go back and re-read chapter 20. Sorry for the mistake and thank you for your reviews**

**___________________________**

**Tree Hill July 24, 2007**

"So are you excited to be going home?" asked.

"Not so much excited as I am relieved to be out of this hospital. No offense." Nathan replied.

"None taken, I completely understand the want to get out. You've done well these past couple of weeks in rehab. I'm going to be sending you home with a wheel chair, but I think you could go one step up and use crutches. That's not to say you shouldn't still keep up with your rehab. You will still come in five days a week and you should continue the rehab workout as much as you can at home. The harder you work the less dependent you'll be on the crutches and the sooner you'll be walking on your own, but I want you to no over do it. Don't get lost in rehabing and forget about your family and friends."

"Oh I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Haley said coming through the door with Jamie on her hip.

"Good, it's good that Nathan has a stable and happy environment to be in during all of this because it is going to be hard, but I have high hopes for you Nathan." replied.

"I have high hopes for me too." Nathan replied.

"Good, well then I guess I will see you all next week to see how you're doing. You have your rehab schedule and I'll just sign these release forms and you guys can head home."

"Ugh baby I'm so excited that you're coming home." Haley said wrapping her free arm around Nathan.

"I'm just glad I get to be a family with you and Jamie again." Nathan replied.

"Us too." Haley said before kissing Nathan.

**LA July 25, 2007**

Peyton walked through the apartment with a red tank top that was too small and had half her pregnant stomach hanging out, and a pair of Lucas' sweat pants on. She was nearing in on eight months. She had just woken up from her nap and she heard voices in the living room. She knew it couldn't be Sam because she had left for a movie less than an hour ago. As Peyton rounded the corner she saw a woman with light brown hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She recognized it as Lindsay right away.

"Hey babe, Lindsay is just here to talk about the book." Lucas said noticing Peyton's presence.

Lindsay turned and looked Peyton up and down. " Oh hi Peyton. You look um...pregnant." Lindsay said searching for words.

"Yeah having sex will do that to you." Peyton replied sarcastically.

Lucas looked down and Lindsay looked taken aback by Peyton's comment. Before Lindsay could say anything Peyton turned and waked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Lindsay. She is just really starting to get uncomfortable and her hormones are in over drive." Lucas said.

"It's fine Luke. I completely understand. Besides if I were in her position I wouldn't be nice to me either."

Peyton entered the room several minutes later with a bottle of gatorade and a plate full of lemons and thin mint cookies. "So when did you get into town?" Peyton asked.

"I got in about two hours ago, but I've only been here for about twenty minutes."

"Oh well isn't that just nice. So what was so important that you couldn't call Lucas or request a video chat?"

Lucas grew tense at the tone of Peyton's voice. He knew she wouldn't be happy with Lindsay in their apartment.

"I'm here to show him his book fully completed and then we have to finalize the book tour dates." Lindsay said.

"Wow and you took time out of your busy life to fly out here for something you could have sent and another thing you could have done over the phone. Aren't you just editor of the year." Peyton stated.

"Peyton stop! What the hell is your problem?" Lucas shouted.

Peyton sat in her chair with her half eaten plate of food. She finally got up and walked to the back bedroom. Moments later she emerged in a pair of jeans and an overly large band t-shirt. Lucas watched as she grabbed her cell phone, keys, and wallet off the counter.

"I'm sorry Lucas I didn't realize that you wanted to be alone with Lindsay. Had I known I would have left sooner." Peyton said before slamming the apartment door shut.

"Lindsay I'm so sorry Peyton acted that way. I wish I could just blame it on hormones or the pregnancy in general, but I don't think I can."

"Luke she is just jealous of the connection that we share. It's not your fault she doesn't understand."

Lucas sat there listening to Lindsay's words and realized Peyton was right about Lindsay. "We don't share a connection Lindsay. Peyton and I share one. She's right, you could have just sent me the book and the tour dates. I think you should leave so I can find my girlfriend." Lucas said getting upset all over again.

**New York July 25, 2007**

"Brooke the adoption agency called." Julian said as Brooke walked through the front door.

"Well hello to you too." Brooke replied.

"I'm serious." Julian said.

"Okay well what do that they want?" Brooke asked sitting down.

"They want to set up a visit to see how the girls are doing in our care, specifically Riley.

"Well did you set it up?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I did. I asked them if they could wait until after Sam got back which brought on a series of questions I really didn't want to answer, but as I did they seemed to accept them."

"Oh my god what did they ask?" Brooke asked appalled.

"They asked if what Lucas and Peyton were like and if we trusted them." Julian replied.

"What did you say?"

"I told them that we have known them since before high school and we trust them with anything."

"So you lied." Brooke stated.

"Well yeah, what was I supposed to do? Tell them that Sam was staying with someone that I've know a week?" Julian asked.

"I guess not. Hmm I still find that weird. Anyways how is Riley?" Brooke asked.

"She is fine. I fed her, burped her, and changed her. She is now sleeping in her crib in our room."

"Okay good. Dinner?"

"I was thinking Chinese."

"Sounds perfect." Brooke replied before kissing Julian.

**LA July 25, 2007**

Lindsay quickly gathered up her things. She lfet a copy of Lucas' book and the tour dates on the couch before exiting.

Lucas decided against calling Peyton. He knew she was going to be angry at him for bringing Lindsay into their home and he knew she was going to be even angrier that he yelled at her. He assummed she went up to the record label for one of her final days there, so he knew she would be safe.

Peyton couldn't decide when she was going to go home. She didn't want to go back if Lucas was still there with Lindsay. After a half and hour of driving around she decided to head home. It would take her another half hour to get home, if not more now that it was rush hour. She figured if Lindsay hadn't left by the time she got back she'd throw her and Lucas out. Peyton set up her blue tooth and immediately called Nathan's cell.

"Hey Sawyer what's up?" Nathan asked on the second ring.

"Nothing just driving aroun so I could away from _**your**_ ass hole brother. What are you doing?" Peyton asked in reply.

"I just finished my rehab for the day. What did Luke do now that all of sudden makes him _**my **_brother?" Nathan asked.

"I woke up from my nap and heard voices, so I went into the living room figuring that Sam didn't go to the movies and there I found Lucas sitting and laughing with Lindsay!" Peyton yelled getting all worked up again.

"Wow what was Lindsay doing there?"

"She was dropping off Lucas' book, which she could have sent by the way. She said she had to finalize the book tour dates, which she could have done over the phone!"

"So you think she just came out to see Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Why else would she pay money to fly all the way to LA from New York? Oh and that's not even the worst part. I asked her why she didn't just call or video chat and Lucas freaked out. He yelled at me and told Lindsay I was just uncomfortable and hormonal!" Peyton shouted.

"Wow, maybe he wants you to hurt him. When Haley was eight months pregnant you couldn't even bring up the word hormonal." Nathan replied.

"Yeah well maybe you should have a talk with _**your**_ brother."

"Oh sure, now he once again becomes _**my **_brother and not _**your**_ boyfriend."

"Okay well I'm almost back to the apartment so I should go." Peyton replied.

"Alright, well I love you Sawyer and try not to get so worked up. It's not good for the baby."

"I love you too, bye."

Peyton pulled into her parking spot. She slowly climbed the stairs dreading what she would find when she opened the door. When she got to her door she leaned against it pressing her ear against it searching for any noise. Peyton quietly opened the door and peaked her head inside. She didn't see anyone so she moved further inside and shut the door. She walked in further and saw Sam sitting on the couch with her headphones plugged into her laptop, but no sign of Lucas. Peyton turned and set her keys and phone down on the table.

"Peyton?"

"Jesus Christ Lucas!" Peyton said jumping. "Are you trying to make me go into early labor?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Where did you go." Lucas asked rubbing Peyton's arm.

"Don't touch me Lucas!" Peyton snapped.

Lucas' hand recoiled and he looked into her sad, hurt, green eyes.

"Hey Peyton where were you?" Sam asked pulling out one of her ear buds.

"Oh I just went out for a drive. I love the wind blowing through my hair." Peyon replied as she moved away from Lucas.

Sam smiled and put her ear bud back in and continued to be oblivious to the friction between Lucas and Peyton.

"Peyton we have to talk." Lucas said taking a step toward Peyton.

"I am not going to talk about this in front of Sam." Peyton replied stepping away further.

Peyton turned and walked away back down the hall to their bedroom. Lucas sighed and followed her. When he walked in she was changing back into his sweat pants and her tank top.

"Get out." Peyton said.

"You said you wouldn't talk about this in front of Sam, well we're not in front of her anymore so lets talk." Lucas said.

"You wanna talk or yell at me some more Lucas. I'm not apologizing for anything I said because I shouldn't have to. You brought that woman into _**my**_ home and I wasn't even told about it."

"Hey! You be angry at me, but remember that it is _**our **_home and I'm not asking you to apologize!" Lucas shouted.

"Oh so I see we're back to yelling. At least no one is around this time and since when is it _**our **_home. You've been here a month and a half maybe two months."

"God Peyton will you just listen for a second!" Lucas shouted again.

"No I won't not while Sam is here. You do what you need to do, but don't even think about touching me. We'll keep things normal while Sam is around and when we get back to Tree Hill we'll talk. It is going to take a lot for me to trust you again Lucas. You betrayed me by taking Lindsay's side over mine. Yes maybe I went a little overboard, but givin the circumstances I think I was completely justified." Peyton replied bitterly.

"Fine I'm just going to call Haley." Lucas said.

"Oh good call Haley and bitch and complain about me. Make sure you tell her that you let Lindsay into the apartment without telling me. Oh and don't forget to tell her how you yelled at me." Peyton said sarcastically before walking out the bedroom door.

**________________________________**

**Drama I tell ya! I really like this chapter and I had actually planned for the Lucas, Lindsay, Peyton stuff to happen later, but I hadn't planned on Lucas and Peyton going back to Tree Hill before the baby was born. Oh well I still love it. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Coming Soon...**

**Lucas uses Sam's presence to get close to Peyton**

**Nathan has a few choice words for Lucas**

**Brooke tells her mom about Sam and Riley**

**Peyton makes Lucas sleep on the floor**


	23. Brooke's Truth and Vulnerability

**Los Angeles, California, July 27, 2007**Two days had gone by and Sam started to notice a difference in Peyton and Lucas. They stopped spending time together, they stopped touching, and they pretty much stopped talking all together. Peyton spent her days in the nursery trying to pack all the babies things. Lucas spent his time moping on the couch in front of his computer. Sam tried to bring them together, but Peyton always found an excuse.

"Sam do you want to go to the grocery store with me?" Peyton asked entering the living room.

"Uh yeah sure just give me a sec to change." Sam said getting up from the couch.

"Are you going to come Lucas?" Sam asked before going down the hall.

"Uh..." Lucas looked over to where Peyton was standing by the door.

Peyton didn't do anything. She just stood there with no emotion on her face.

"Yeah sure I'll go." Lucas replied smiling as and idea popped into his head.

Peyton went wide eyed as Lucas spoke those words. She couldn't believe that he was coming, especially since she hadn't been speaking to him.

Sam smiled and shut the door to her bedroom. Lucas closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table. He got up and walked over to the door where Peyton was standing and slipped on his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked upset.

"I'm going with you to the grocery store." Lucas replied as if it was obvious.

Peyton just glarred back at Lucas not saying anything in response. I couple minutes later Sam came out of the bedroom, stopping to look between Lucas and Peyton.

"You ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah lets go." Sam replied.

"Yeah lets." Lucas replied before leaning over and kissing Peyton on the lips.

Peyton tensed and went to smack Lucas, but Lucas grabbed her hand and wove his fingers through hers.

Sam walked around them and opened the door, where she walked out and headed to the car.

As soon as Sam was gone Peyton immediately jerked away and smacked Lucas across the face. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Peyton yelled.  
"

You told me to act normally around Sam." Lucas replied innocently.

"Yes, but I also recall telling you not to touch me." Peyton snapped.

"Lets go dear you wouldn't want to keep Sam waiting." Lucas replied walking out the door.

"Jackass." Peyton said passing Lucas in the hall on the way to the stairs.

When they got to the car Peyton climbed into the driver's seat and watched as Lucas climbed into the passenger seat. He looked in the review mirror and saw that Sam was watching them. He quickly grabbed Peyton's free hand and held onto it. Peyton didn't do or say anything. She also knew Sam was watching and she didn't want to let her know anything was wrong. Lucas kissed the top of Peyton's hand when he was sure she wouldn't fight him. Peyton's free hand gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

Once in grocery store Lucas and Sam started off toward the dry foods while Peyton turned toward the deli. Sam and Lucas walked down the isle with the soups not saying anything. Lucas acted as though everything was normal. Since Lucas wasn't going to say anything, Sam thought she'd take it upon herself to find out what was going on.

"Okay enough is enough. What the hell is going on with you and Peyton?" Sam asked stopping Lucas in his tracks.

"Nothing, Peyton and I are fine." Lucas replied

"Cut the bullshit because I know there is something going on. Ever since I got back from that movie two days ago."

"Peyton and I just had a disagreement." Lucas replied.

"I've seen you guys have disagreements. They're short and they normally end with you guys kissing and making up. So are you gonna tell me what is going on now that I've caught you in your lie?" Sam asked with a stern look on her face."

"I'm not saying anything." Lucas said as he started to walk again.

"I'll call Brooke."

Those three words paralyzed Lucas. He knew if Brooke got involved he was a dead man. It was bad enough that Haley and Nathan already knew. Lucas turned to face Sam. "Well played. Peyton and I are fighting because I took my editor, who I went on a few dates with, side over Peyton's side." Lucas replied.

"Okay well that explains the no talking, but why did Peyton look like she was going to kill you when you kissed her earlier?" Sam asked trying to get the full story.

"She told me not to touch her, talk to her, or even look at her. She did say I had to do whatever I had to do to keep you from finding all of this out, but I don't think she was expecting you to be as perceptive as you've been."

"So that's why you kissed her. You used me! Nice idea, i'm very impressed that you even thought of it." Sam said with a sly smile.

Lucas laughed as they continued to walk down the isles adding things to their cart.

"I think you should use the fact that i'm around to your advantage. It might get Peyton to warm up to you again." Sam said.

"I don't know about that."

"Oh come on. I've alway been in foster homes where people are always fighting and you actually have a chance to fix this with me around. Please?" Sam pleaded

"Alright fine I'll see what I can do." Lucas said giving in. "But if Peyton asks you know nothing." Lucas added.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina, July 27, 2007**

"So have you talked to Lucas or Peyton?" Haley asked from the kitchen.

"Not since Peyton called me a two days ago. You?"

"Not since Lucas called me and told me what happened. You think they're talking yet?"

"I don't know, Peyton was pretty pissed. If they're talking it probably isn't willingly on Peyton's part." Nathan replied from his spot on the couch in the living room.

"You think they'll be okay?" Haley asked walking into the living room and sitting down next to Nathan.

"I think that they are Lucas and Peyton and they will eventually work it out. Until then I'm expecting several more phone calls from Peyton and you should probably expect more from Lucas."

Haley nodded and then snuggled up to Nathan as they watched Sports Center, while Jamie played quietly in the corner of the room.

**New York City, New York July 27, 2007**

"Oh my god! I really don't want to talk about this anymore!" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke as part owner of this company I need to know what is going on in your life." Victoria replied.

"What does being part owner have to do with what I do when I am not here!"

"Brooke I have to make sure you aren't taking your life down a disasterous path. You aren't doing drugs are you?"

"I am not doing drugs you idiot, but what I do when I am not here is none of your business!"

"You are being secretive and that is the first thing a drugie would tell a person. I think you need to go to the hospital to take a blood test or a urine test." Victoria replied.

"Victoria will you listen to yourself! Do you really want to know where I am and what I'm doing when I am not here?" Brooked questioned feeling the adrenaline course through her veins.

"Yes!"

"Okay fine. Here it is." Brooke said pulling out three framed pictures out of her desk. She passed them to Victoria, whoose mouth dropped when she looked at them. "That is my boyfriend Julian and our kids Sam and Riley." Brooke said pointing to each person in the picture.

Victoria put the family picture back on Brooke's desk and looked at the next picture, which was a single picture of Riley sitting with Brooke and Julian. She set that one down and looked at the last one, which was Sam holding Riley.

"That doesn't look like drugs to me." Brooke said sliding the pictures back into her desk.

"When did you... how old... you were never pregnant." Victoria uttered.

"No I was never pregnant. I adopted them a couple weeks ago. Sam has been living with Julian and I for a while though. Sam is 15 and Riley is five months, almost six.

"Can I meet them?" Victoria asked.

"No. I don't want them to know the evil person you are like I have to." Brooke replied.

Victoria looked Brooke in the eyes and saw all the pain and hurt she caused Brooke over the years. She also saw how strong her daughter was and the wisdom she carried with her. Then she turned and left.

**Los Angeles, California, July 27, 2007**

"Hello?" Luke said into his phone.

"Hey dickhead."

"Oh goody its you. I was wondering when I would be getting a phone call from you."

"Well here it is." Nathan said laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh good, we're going to jump right into it and not exchange any plesantries.

"I'm not kidding Luke. She was freaking out and that isn't good for her especially since she is so pregnant." Nathan said.

"You don't think I don't know anything you are going to say to me. Believe I know how bad I screwed up and I'm going to fix it."

"Luke, you can just sweep her off her feet like you normally do. You were an ass hole. You should have just left her. That is basically equivalent to what you did!" Nathan shouted.

"Stop acting so noble Nathan! You aren't exactly perfect."

"Last time I checked my wife was still speaking to me." Nathan said. " You better fix this Luke. If you don't fix it by the time that baby is born I will hire someone to go out there and kick your ass. Peyton doesn't deserve this and neither does your kid." Nathan said before hanging up.

Lucas sighed and shut his phone. Sam had gone to bed a few minutes ago and Peyton had followed behind her. Lucas walked back to the bedroom where Peyton had just taken off her shirt. Lucas walked over to her and rubbed her stomach. Peyton immediately backed away.

"Hey don't keep my kid from me." Lucas said.

"Oh don't go there with me Lucas. What the hell was that in the car?" Peyton seethed.

"You told me to do what I needed to do to act normally around Sam. I was simply following what you said." Lucas replied.

Lucas walked toward Peyton was tried to back up but hit a wall. Lucas slowly rubbed Peyton stomach. He slowly leaned down and kissed down her neck and back up. Peyton could feel her walls breaking down. She got lost in Lucas' touch as he kissed up her jaw line. With Lucas' hand on Peyton's stomach, the both jumped as the motion of feeling they felt come from Peyton's stomach.

"See even he thinks we shouldn't be fighting." Lucas said smiling.

Peyton ducked out of Lucas's way as he came in for a kiss. She quickly moved across the bedroom and grabbed a shirt from her dresser.

Lucas watched Peyton move as fast as she could. Lucas then stripped down to nothing, but his boxers, and climbed into the bed shortly after Peyton.

"No you can't sleep here." Peyton said sitting up.

"What? I can't exactly go out on the couch, especially since you don't want Sam to know what is going on." Lucas replied.

"Sleep on the floor." Peyton said gesturing to the floor.

"You're kidding right?" Lucas asked starring at Peyton.

Peyton didn't move. She just kept her arm pointed toward the floor.

"You're not kidding." Lucas said getting up out of the bed. He grabbed his pillow and threw it up against the wall. He grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and threw it down on the floor.

Peyton laid back down as soon as Lucas was out of sight. She switched off the light next to her side of the bed. She didn't know how much longer she could be mad at Lucas, but she knew she could make him suffer for a while before she forgave him.

______________________________________

I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated. I have been really busy with family and a close friend was having a problem with her family. Plus I totally lost all my inspiration. I'm slowly getting it back and I have a few ideas for the next chapter. I have no idea when it will be posted, but I'm going to try my hardest to have it posted by next weekend, maybe sooner. Please review. I could use some good reviews to boost my moral. :]

**Coming Soon....**

**Victoria shows up at Brooke's penthouse.**

**Haley gets surprising news.**

**Peyton falls down.**

**Dr. Sommers can't find the baby's heartbeat.**

**Brooke flys to LA.**


	24. Pregnant? Grandma? Heartbeat?

**Tree Hill, North Carolina, July 31, 2007**

"Nathan you have to let Skills take you to physical therepy. I don't feel good today." Haley said walking out of the bed room.

"Hales I really don't want him to come, its embarresing." Nathan replied.

"Do you not remember half the things you did in high school. I think you'll be safe with this one. Beside he isn't going to stay there with you. He is taking Jamie and dropping you off. All you have to do is call him when you're done." Haley said.

"Fine whatever, but tomorrow I want you to take me." Nathan said.

"You do realize you are acting like our son who is one?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and wheeled out of the living room where Haley had plopped herself down on the couch under a blanket. Nathan felt bad for trying to make Haley take him. She hadn't been feeling good for a couple of days now and with him being in physical therepy almost everyday, plus having a one year old, was taking a toll on her.

Shortly after Skills picked up Jamie and Nathan, Haley rushed up the stairs. She ran into the master bathroom and closed and locked the door. She knew she had what she was looking for under the sink in the very back. She dug around and pulled out almost everything until she came in contact with the pink and white box.

A pregnancy test.  
**  
New York City, New York, July 31, 2007  
**  
"Have you talked to your mom yet?" Julian asked

"No I've been avoiding it. Why should I even feel bad about this? She knows the truth now, but she doesn't deserve to meet them. I don't want them to know the woman who claims she is my mother. Is that so bad?"

"No, it's not bad, but she still is your mom and maybe letting her get to know Riley and Sam would change her."

"You clearly haven't met my mother. She changes for no one. She does what she wants no matter who she hurts in the process. I can't have that around Sam and Riley and you shouldn't want that around them either." Brooke said upset.

"Babe, I just want you to be happy. Right now you are clearly not. So why don't you tell me what is really bothering you."

"I guess I just miss Sam. I talk to her everyday, but lately something is weird when we talk. I feel like she is hiding something and Peyton is acting the same way."  
_  
Ding dong  
_  
Brooke picked up Riley who was lying on the floor with some toys. She walked over to the door and peered out the peep hole.  
"What are you doing here?" Brooke demanded opening the door.

"I wanted to see you and your life." Victoria replied trying to enter the penthouse.

"I don't think anyone invited you in." Brooke said stopping her.

"Is this Riley? She's beautiful Brooke."

"I think you should leave...now." Brooke replied.

"Brooke who is at the door..." Julian asked rounding the corner to see Brooke starring angrily at her mother."

"You must be Julian, Brookes boyfriend." Victoria said holding out her hand."

"Julian can you take Riley into her bed room. I'll be there in sec." Brooke said handing Riley over."

Julian walked away once he had Riley safe in his arms. Brooke turned back to her mother, her eyes shooting dagers.  
"I told you, you couldn't meet them. Why are you here?" Brooke demanded for the second time."

"Where is Sam?" Victoria asked ignoring Brooke's question.

"She isn't here and she won't be for a couple more weeks." Brooke seethed.

"Where in the world would you let her go for a couple weeks?" Victoria questioned in disbelief.

"She is with Peyton and Lucas. Now again why are you here?"

"I want to meet them, I told you that. By defult they are my grandchildren, so I have every right."

"Every right! Are you crazy? You have no right at all. I didn't grow up with a mother so by defult my children don't have a grandma except for on their father's side. My kids aren't going to know you so go away!" Brooke shouted before slamming the door in Victoria's face.

**Los Angeles, California, July 31, 2007**

"Luke, Peyton and I are leaving. We'll be back in a little while." Sam said before exiting the apartment with Peyton.

Lucas sighed and sat back on the couch. He tried to continue his writing, but his train of thought was broken by a blood curdling scream. He immediately recognized the scream as Peyton's. He jumped up from the couch tossing his laptop on the couch and running out the apartment door. Several people were looking out their doors as Lucas raced down the stairs. As soon as he turned to go down the next set of stairs he saw Peyton lying at the bottom with Sam hovering over her, trying to shake her awake.

"Sam don't move her." Lucas said finally reaching Peyton. "Go upstairs and call 911!" Lucas shouted. "Peyton, can you hear me. Baby wake up." Lucas cried desperately. Lucas began to hear sirens so he knew Sam had called 911.

Sam came rushing down the stairs just as the paramedics were coming up the stairs from the ground floor.

"What's her name?"

"Peyton Sawyer. She is almost eight months pregnant." Lucas said as the paramedics moved him out of the way.

Within minutes they had Peyton up on a gurney and a crowd was starting to gather at the top of the stairs.

"Sam you need to go upstairs and stay there. I will call you from the hospital. Call Brooke and tell her what happened." Lucas said before following the paramedics down the stairs.

Sam rushed back upstairs through the crowd of people. People tried to stop her to find out what happened, but Sam just pushed past them. Sam quickly dialed Brooke's number. She had to do it over a couple of times because her hands were shaking so bad. When she finally got the number right Brooke answered on the first ring.

"Sam, what's up?" Brooke said happily.

"Brooke..." Sam said trying to hold back tears.

"Sam what's wrong?" Brooke asked worried.

"It's Peyton, she fell down the stairs." Sam said as tears sprang from her eyes."

"Okay I'll be there in a couple of hours." Brooke said hanging up."

**New York City, New York, July 31, 2007**

"Julian I have to go." Brooke said walking into the living room."

Julian looked up at Brooke confused until he saw her face. "What happened?"

"Peyton fell down some stairs and Sam is really scared. I have to fly out there right now. I'm going to take the company jet so I can be there in a couple of hours. I've already called them. They're getting it ready for me as we speak." Brooke said trying to stay strong.

"Brooke you shouldn't go alone. Let me go with you." Julian said wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"No I will be okay... I will have Millie come with me. I really just want you to stay here with Riley." Brooke said soaking in the hug. "I have to call Millie and I have to pack." Brooke said letting go and walking away.

Twenty minutes later Brooke was in a limo on her way to pick up Millie from her apartment. Ten minutes after that Brooke and Millie were getting on the Clothes Over Bros company jet.

**Los Angeles, California, July 31, 2007**

Five and a half hours later Brooke and Millie were practically running through LAX. Brooke had called ahead and had a car waiting for her. Last time Brooke heard from Lucas, Peyton was still unconscious and they didn't know about the baby. Brooke decided to drive straight to the hospital. She called Sam and told her she was having a car sent over so she could join them at the hospital.

"Luke." Brooke called out running toward Lucas who was sitting in the waiting room.

"She just woke up. She is a little out of it and they're checking her out right now."

"And the baby?"

"We are going to have an ultrasound in a few minutes. They just want to make sure Peyton doesn't have any brain damage. The did a CT scan and that came out fine, but they said they would probably keep her overnight and do another on tomorrow.

"?"

"Yes, how is Peyton? Is she okay?" Lucas asked turning around.

The doctor looked at Brooke and Millie skeptically and turned back to Lucas. "Perhaps you would like to talk about this in private?" The doctor questioned.

"Oh no this is Brooke Davies. She is Peyton's oldest friend. She belongs here." Lucas said.

"Well Peyton is a little disoriented, but she is okay. Like I said earlier her CT came back clear, but we'll have to wait until tomorrow to know for sure. She has suffered from a mild concussion and will probably have some headaches. Dr. Sommers will be out shortly to get you for the ultrasound." Dr. Hughes said before turning and walking away.

Lucas and Brooke all let out a sigh of relief. Brooke asked Millie to go down and meet Sam who called and said she'd be there in a few minutes. When Millie and Sam got back there was a lot of hugging and crying. Finally they all sat down to wait for to come out and get Lucas.

"Lucas, you can come back now." said appearing in the waiting room.

Lucas walked back into Peyton's room where she was laying half awake.

"Lucas..." Peyton whispered.

"Shh I'm here. You're going to be okay." Lucas said crouching next to Peyton and kissing her forehead."

"Are you two sure you want to know right now? We can wait a while before we do this."

"No we'd like to know." Lucas said looking at Peyton who nodded yes.

had Peyton lift up her hospital gown so her bare stomach could be seen. She squeezed the gel onto Peyton's stomach and began to move across it. "I'm going to try and find a heartbeat. As long as we find a heartbeat there is no reason for you to believe that this baby won't be fine."

Lucas and Peyton anxiously waited as moved around and pushed buttons on the machine.

"If you'll excuse, I'm going to go get another OB before we continue." said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Lucas what if something is wrong? They can't find a heartbeat. What are we going to do?" Peyton said as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, we don't know that yet. Lets just wait and see what the doctor says." Lucas said kissing Peyton's temple.

walked into the room a few minutes later followed by an older looking woman.

"Hi I'm . I'm just going to take a look here and see what's what." said sitting down.

Just as did, began moving around and clicking on the screen. Lucas and Peyton spent the next five minutes watching as shared unreadable looks with .

"Miss Sawyer I'm afraid we can't find a heartbeat. We've looked and found nothing. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this." said looking at Peyton remorsefully.

Peyton had tears falling from her eyes like rain drops. She pulled on Lucas' shirt to bring him closer to her. and stepped outside giving Lucas and Peyton time alone. When Lucas finally got Peyton to let go of him he walked outside to where both doctors were standing.

"What now?" Lucas asked.

"We'll have to induce labor and she'll have to deliever the baby." replied.

"Can you just humor me for a second and go check again. She didn't fall down very many steps. All she did was hit her head. That baby is still alive, I can feel it." Lucas said pleading with the doctor.

"Lucas if we were to go back in there and check again it would only put you through the pain again. Peyton doesn't deserve that and either do you." said. "I'm going to go speak with a nurse about getting Peyton prepped."

Lucas turned to with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, five minutes?" Lucas asked.

"Okay, five minutes, but you have to make sure doesn't come back in here."

Lucas nodded and took off toward the waiting room.

"Luke what's going on is the baby okay?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke I need you to stand outside Peyton's door and make sure a or any nurse comes in. Just tell them Peyton and I need a moment."

"Okay, but Luke what the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded as she got up and followed Lucas.

"I'll fill you in a minute, but right now I need you to be you. I need you to keep these people busy without causing a scene." Lucas said before disapearing behind the door. "We're all set." Lucas said nodding to to start.

Lucas and Peyton waited patiently as repeated everything she did earlier. When three minutes had passed Lucas was just about to tell her to give up when he heard fast sound waves go through the room. looked up at Lucas and Peyton and smiled.

"I'm sorry. Clearly and I rushed your ultrasound. Your baby's heartbeat is very strong. There is no reason to expect that this baby won't be healthy when it's born."

"Excuse me Miss Davis!" Shouted as she bursted into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"The baby is fine . I found the heartbeat."

"Oh." turned and looked at Lucas and Peyton who were hugging and kissing. "I'm sorry for the mistake."

"I'm so glad everything is okay." Brooke said coming into the room.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Peyton asked in surprise.

"Sam called me after you fell and Millie and I hoped on the company jet and got here about an hour ago."

"Oh well Haley and Nathan aren't out there are they?" Peyton asked half laughing.

"Oh shit I never called them!" Lucas said.

Peyton and Brooke broke out into a fit of laughter.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina, July 31, 2007**

"Great I find out that I'm pregnant and no one is answering their phones." Haley shouted to no one.

Haley began to pace back and forth. She didn't know what to do. For one she couldn't figure out when it happened. There was possibility that is was two weeks ago or a possibility that she was almost four months along. She couldn't be four months though. She would have noticed. She had gained some weight though. She thought she was just getting fat. How could she have not noticed? Haley sat down at the dinning room table. She began to look at the facts. One, she didn't show right away when she was pregnant with Jamie. Two, she had been busy lately with Nathan and Jamie. Three, it would explain how she felt right now.

A couple hours later Nathan wheeled into the house with Jamie on his lap. Skills was trailing behind with Jamie's diaper bag in hand. Haley was still seated at the table, looked up and tried to smile.

"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan asked

"Um, nothing actually. I do have news though."

As Haley was about to spill her news her phone rang. "Hold on it's Brooke." Haley said holding up her finger.

"Brooke, hey um can I call you back..." Haley trailed off. "She what?! Is the baby okay?"

"Haley what happened?" Nathan asked.

"Okay, well call me later and tell Peyton and Lucas I'm glad everything is okay. I love you too. Bye." Haley flipped her phone shut and looked up at Nathan. "Okay, Nathan I don't want you to freak out, but Peyton fell down some stairs. Lucas heard her fall and Sam called 911. Everything is okay and the baby and Peyton are okay. I guess Sam called Brooke. Brooke and Millie flew out on the company jet as soon as Brooke found out." Haley said.

"But she's okay right?" Nathan asked worried.

"Yeah, she has a mild concussion but that's it."

"Wow, that is crazy. Well I'm glad her and the baby are okay." Nathan said relieved. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant Nathan."

_______________________________

**So here is this chapter. It came out really fast, but I really like it. It's never a dull life in Tree Hill or Los Angeles or New York for that matter. Please review. I really liked hearing you're good reviews for the last chapter. The reviews are what keep me going.**

**Coming Soon...**

**Lucas and Peyton talk about forgiveness.**

**Sam decides to go back to New York with Brooke.**

**Nathan and Haley are both confused.**

**Peyton gets put on bed rest.**

**Haley has an ultrasound.**


	25. Forgiveness, Moving On, 11 Weeks

**Los Angeles, California, August 1, 2007**

"So Miss Sawyer, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Hughes asked.

"I'm feeling perfect. Perfect enough to go home." Peyton said.

"We'll see about that. still has to come in and give you the okay to go home, but as far as I'm concerned you can be released. If you get dizzy or have any headaches you should come back in though."

"Thank you Dr. Hughes." Lucas said shaking his hand.

After Dr. Hughes left Lucas turned back to Peyton who was rubbing her stomach.

"So I think Sam is going to go back to New York with Brooke tomorrow." Lucas said breaking the silence.

"What? Why?" Peyton asked turning to look at Lucas.

"I think she misses Brooke and I know Brooke misses her plus we have some things we need to talk about anyways." Lucas said looking down.

"Luke I'm not mad at you anymore. Going through all this made me realize that I need you more than anything. When I woke up I kept asking for you and they just kept telling me that you weren't there." Peyton said as tears filled her eyes.

"I was here the whole time. I heard you scream when you fell. As soon as I heard that I was by your side. They wouldn't let me in the room when you woke up because they needed to examine you. I'm so sorry about everything that happened with Lindsay. You were right and I was an ass for listening to her for even a second." Lucas said grabbing Peyton's hand.

"I know you're sorry. That's why you told Sam what was going on and divised that little plan to use her to get closer to me. It just really hurt when you took Lindsay's side over mine. It felt like you were choosing her instead of us." Peyton said rubbing her stomach with her free hand.

"I would never choose anyone over you and our son. You two are my world and I never want to come so close to losing you ever again. Can you forgive me for what happened with Lindsay?" Lucas asked.

"Only if you can forgive me for freezing you out. I was acting childish by not wanting to work out our problems. I knew avoiding them wouldn't help, I was just scared that you would choose Lindsay over me."

"Peyton I don't have to forgive you for anything. I was the one who caused all this. You only reacted the way you did because I am an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, you just like to believe the best in people and that is one of the reasons I love you so much." Peyton said moving her fingers across Lucas' cheek.

"I love you too." Lucas said before leaning over and kissing Peyton.

"Well I guess it's safe to say you guys made up." Sam said from the doorway.

Peyton and Lucas both laughed breaking their kiss.

"Yeah we did." Lucas said

"So what are we waiting for can you leave?" Sam asked coming into the room.

"As soon as clears me and Brooke shows up with my clothes."

"Knock knock." said peaking her head inside the room.

"Please tell me you're here to tell me I can go home!" Peyton said.

"Actually Peyton I have some bad news." said walking further into the room.

"What bad news? Is something wrong with the baby?" Lucas asked.

"No nothing is wrong with the baby, but I am going to put Peyton on bed rest. It doesn't have to be complete bed rest, but I don't want you over working your body. You need to relax and let people do things for you."

"But we're moving. We planned to be out of here by next week." Peyton said.

"Okay if you're moving let Lucas handle everything. I'm not saying you have to be off your feet all the time, but if you feel tired stop and rest for an hour. Don't keep going because you have to finish doing whatever." responded.

"Don't worry I will make sure she rests and doesn't do anything too strenuous." Lucas said.

"Good well I'm going to go fill out your discharge forms and I would like you to make an appointment to come back at the end of this week so I can check and see how you're doing." said before walking out.

"Great now I'm on bed rest! How the hell are we going to move if I can't do anything?" Peyton shouted.

"Babe calm down. Lets just focus on getting you home. Now where is Brooke with your clothes?"

**Tree Hill, North Carolina, August 1, 2007**

"Hi, my name is Haley Scott. I'm calling to make an appointment with . Yes I just found out I'm pregnant. Okay thank you." Haley flipped her phone shut and just starred down at the comforter on her bed.

"Did you make an appointment?" Nathan said hobbling into the room on his crutches.

"Yeah it's tomorrow. I still don't understand how I didn't notice." Haley said.

"This is going to be a lot to deal with Haley. Jamie is only a year old and now you're pregnant again. I'm excited don't get me wrong, but on the other hand I'm confused about how I should feel because of everything that has happened." Nathan said sitting on the bed.

"I know I'm confused to. I want to be happy about this, but it's hard because of everything that is going on in our lives. Why don't we just wait until the ultrasound tomorrow and find out how far along I am." Haley suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Today we should just spend the day together as a family." Nathan said.

"That sounds perfect." Haley said before kissing Nathan.

**Los Angeles, California, August 1, 2007**

"You guys I can go up a flight of stairs, chill!" Peyton said as Brooke, Lucas, and Sam all crowded around her.

"I just want to make sure my best friend and nephew stay safe. So you just wobble up there with us surrounding you!" Brooke shot back.

"Ugh you people are impossible!" Peyton said exasperated.

Once inside the apartment Peyton went over to the couch and put her feet up. Lucas immediately went into the kitchen to get her a snack while Brooke sat across from Peyton.

"Brooke where is Millie?" Peyton asked.

"Oh she'll be here in a little while. I sent her to check out the stores that we opened here last month." Brooke responded. "So did Luke talk to you about Sam leaving with me?"

"Yeah he did and I think that would be a good idea. I love having her here, but things are going to get crazy now with all the packing we have to do."

"Oh that reminds me, I may have hired some guys to come over and help Lucas with loading everything into that crate that you're having shipped to Tree Hill." Brooke said with a smile.

"Brooke you didn't have to do that." Peyton said.

"Yes I did. You are my best friend and you're moving way closer than Los Angeles, which means I will be able to see my nephew more."

"Well thank you." Peyton said. "So when does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"Whenever I want it to, but I think we'll be leaving pretty early because Victoria is probably throwing a bitch fit since I'm not there."

"You really didn't tell anyone that you were flying out here?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Well I told Julian and I told Millie. That should count for something. I just don't want my mom showing up at the penthouse again. I finally told her about Julian, Sam, and Riley the other day because she thought I was on drugs. So yesterday before I found out what was going on she showed up at my door wanting to see Riley and Sam. She thinks that since she is my mother, by defult she is Sam and Riley's grandmother." Brooke said.

"Wow what did you tell her when she said that?"

"I told her I didn't have a mother so by defult my kids didn't have a grandmother, then I slammed the door in her face." Brooke said.

"Wow I guess you told her." Peyton said.

"I just don't want her around Sam and Riley. They shouldn't have know about that environment where no one loves you. Sam already understands that because she was in foster homes, but I never want Riley to know that."

"You're a great mom ."

"Thank you. Well how about after we eat you can come in the baby's nursery while Luke and I pack up his clothes and stuff?" Brooke suggested.

"Sounds pretty perfect."

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 2, 2007**

"Is this your first baby ?" , the ultrasound technicion, asked.

"No I have a one year old son." Haley said lying on the table in her private room.

"Well lets take a look and see how far a long you are. If you could lay back a little further and life up your shirt, we'll get started."

Haley did as she was told while Nathan sat in the chair next to her. He squeezed her hand to let her know he was right there. Haley nodded her head in response and then they both heard the most magical noise. The fast moving sound waves echoed through the room. On the screen of the ultrasound machine they could see a little blob that didn't quite look like a baby, but was getting there.

"Do you know when you conceived?" ask?

"Well there are two possibilities. There was one time like three or four weeks ago or back at the end of May before Nathan got hurt.

"Well I'd say it would be the second one. You are almost seven weeks pregnant. Today will mark eleven weeks. will have to come in and confirm that, but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

A few minutes later Haley and Nathan were joined by who gave them the official news that they were in fact eleven weeks pregnant.

"Is it bad that I didn't notice right away?" Haley asked finally sitting in a normal chair.

"No not at all. Did you notice right away when you were pregnant with Jamie?" asked.

"Yes actually I did. I found out when I was like a week pregnant."

"Well look at your life right now Haley. Nathan has just been through a major accident and a lot of major surgeries. He is also going to physical therepy and you guys have a one year old at home. I would have been surprised if you would have noticed sooner. You don't have anything to worry about. I want to make an appointment for you to come back in four weeks. You'll be able to see more of the baby. Your estimated due date is February 21. 2008. I'll see you two in a couple weeks."

Haley and Nathan thanked before walking out of her office.

"You know if I would have known you were pregnant I wouldn't have gotten thrown out a window when I did." Nathan laughed as they walked out of the hospital.

"You are so not funny right now." Haley said.

_____________________________________________

I can honestly say I don't like this chapter very much, but I've changed it so much that I don't think I have the patience to sit here and continue to re-read it again. Please review. The reviews are the reason you guys are getting chapters so quickly.

**Coming Soon...**

**Haley tells Brooke she is pregnant. **

**Lucas and Peyton move to Tree Hill.**

**Haley tells Peyton and Lucas she's pregnant.**

**Peyton goes into labor early.**


	26. Welcome Home

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 4, 2007**

"Nate? Hales? Are you guys here?" Brooke shouted as she poked her head inside their house."

"Brooke oh my god, when did you get here?" Haley asked as she rounded the corner.

"I got in late last night with Sam. She is out in the car getting some clothes I brought you." Brooke said wrapping her arms around Haley. "Where is Nate and Jamie?"

"The boys are out back in the pool. Nathan is doing his exercises and Jamie is out there floating around with him." Haley replied.

"Oh good because Sam has her bathing suit and she is dying to meet Nathan and Jamie. She loves Riley so I know her and Jamie are going to get a long so well!" Brooke squeeled.

"Okay well when she gets inside I'll have to meet her and we can all go swimming." Haley laughed.

"So what's new with you? You look very happy and glowy." Brooke said as they sat down in the living room.

"Ha, it's uh funny that you mention that, because Nathan and I have some news." Haley said nervously.

"Oh well what's the great" Brooke started.

"Hello?" Sam called out quietly

"Oh Sam we're in here." Brooke said standing up.

"Here are the clothes." Sam said handing them to Brooke and staying close to her side.

"Sam this is my other best friend Haley. She is just about to tell us why she so happy so take a seat."

"Hi, Sam it's nice to meet you." Haley said holding out her hand and smiling."

"Hi Haley." Sam said shaking her hand.

"So you were saying." Brooke said after they all took their seats.

"Nathan and I found out two days ago that I'm pregnant."

"What, are you serious? That's amazing! How far along are you?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"I'm seven weeks today. It's still really early, but we're excited." Haley said smiling

"Haley!" Shouted an outdoor voice. "Can you come get Jamie so I can get out?"

"That's Nathan, come out back with me. He'll be excited to see you." Haley said getting up and leading Brooke and Sam through a glass door.

Haley, who was in shorts and a t-shirt, quickly stripped off her t-shirt and jumped into the pool in her shorts and bikini top. Brooke and Sam stood in the doorway as Haley took Jamie from Nathan and swam over to the side of the pool with him.

"Brooke can you take him please?" Haley asked.

"Yeah sure. He is my godson." Brooke said walking toward the pool.

"Hey Brooke when did you get here?" Nathan said looking up.

"You already missed this conversation Nate. I got here last night with Sam."

"Oh cool where is she?" Nathan asked as Haley helped him walk faster toward the stairs."

"She's over here. Sam come out here." Brooke said waving her out.

Once Nathan and Haley got out of the pool Haley handed Nathan a cane and he limped over to where Sam and Brooke were cooing over Jamie.

"Well since you're already wet can I hug you?" Nathan asked.

"Oh what the hell." Brooke said as she wrapped her free arm around Nathan. "Nathan this is my other daughter Sam. Sam this is Nathan one of my other best friends."

"Hey Sam." Nathan said nodding at her."

"So I heard someone is going to be a big brother next year." Brooke said holding Jamie up in the air.

"My dad got someone else pregnant!" Nathan joked as they all laughed their way into the house.

They spent the day tanning by the pool, cooking out, and planning for the new baby.

**August 5, 2007**

Brooke walked into Nathan and Haley's house without walking. Haley had gone to the grocery store with Jamie and Sam, while Brooke had offered to pick Nathan up from physical therepy. Brooke pulled up to the hospital where Nathan was waiting outside.

"I'm sorry I hope you weren't waiting long." Brooke said as Nathan got in the car.

"No actually I just got outside so we're cool."

"Okay good. I would have been waiting for you, but Julian called me right before I left." Brooke replied as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"So, how is Peyton doing." Nathan asked.

"She still hasn't called you?" Brooke asked in disbelief."

"No I've been too busy to talk to her. I was really scared when I found out she fell. I'm glad her and the baby are okay."

"Well you don't even know the half of it. When I got to the hospital she had just woken up, but they wouldn't let Lucas see her and they didn't know about the baby. So I guess Lucas went back in the room with her so they could do the ultrasound and their doctor couldn't find a heartbeat. She didn't tell them that she just left and went and got an older doctor who told them that the baby died."

"Oh my god that's horrible. How did they find out the baby was still alive."

"Lucas followed both doctors out when they left the room and asked them to try again. The older doctor said no and that she was going to go talk to a nurse about inducing Peyton's labor to give birth to the baby. So she walks off and Lucas turns to their regular doctor. She said she'd do it, but they would have to keep the other doctor from coming in. That's when Lucas came and got me and told me to distract this doctor if she tired to get into their room. Then when the old doctor finally busted into the room they had found a heartbeat. Nate, you should have seen the look on the lady's face when this other doctor told her they found a heartbeat. It was priceless. She kinda apologized and then left really fast."

"Wow, Peyton must have been freaking out. Had Lucas and Peyton made up?" Nathan asked.

"Sam told me no. She said they didn't make up until the next day right before I got there with Peyton's clothes."

"I'm so excited to see her. I barely remember seeing her when she was here in June. Is she big?" Nathan asked excitedly.

"Ha yes she is. She is actually really huge, but it's only her stomach. Well and maybe a little bit of her butt. I keep forgetting that you've been there since almost the beginning." Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah I'm really excited to see her and surprisingly I'm really excited to see Luke."

**Los Angeles, California August 7, 2007**

"Lucas I'm pregnant not impotent. I can pack a box of clothes." Peyton sighed.

"Yes I know you're pregnant. You're eight months pregnant to be exact and the doctor said you needed to rest." Lucas said trying to get Peyton to sit down.

"Lucas so help me god if you say that one more time you're the one who is going to need rest because I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Peyton yelled. "We leave in three days and we still have a ton of things to pack so I'm going to help pack. The doctor said I could move around and pack. I will be sitting down anyways. I have all my clothes to fold."

"Yeah you'd think even though Brooke took three boxes full of clothes you'd barely have anything left. You still have at least two boxes worth." Lucas said.

"What do you expect. I'm best friends with clothing designer. I get free stuff all the time." Peyton said shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine pack your clothes, but in an hour you're going to take a nap." Lucas said leaning down toward Peyton's face.

"Deal." Peyton said before pressing her lips to Lucas' quickly.

**Los Angeles, California August 10, 2007**

"I don't know why you're mad at." Lucas said walking down the hallway.

"Are you kidding me? It's four in the morning and you don't know why I'm mad! Our flight doesn't leave until eight!" Peyton shouted as she waddled behind him.

"Yes, but we have to leave here by six-thirty at the latest and the movers Brooke hired are going to be here in ten minutes so go get dressed and make sure you have your suitcase packed, then when you're done I will have breakfast waiting for you." Lucas said.

"Ugh fine!" Peyton shouted before waddling back down the hall.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 10, 2007**

The morning moved quickly as movers were in and out of their apartment for an hour and a half. Peyton and Lucas got to the airport by seven against Lucas' own wishes. Their flight was five hours long with a twenty minute lay over in Charlotte. When Lucas and Peyton finally got to baggage claim it was twelve-thirty and Haley, Nathan and Jamie were waiting for them. Peyton immediately went to Nathan and hugged him as best she could. Lucas took Jamie from Haley and then pulled her into a hug. Nathan and Haley led them out the the waiting car. Nathan climbed into the drivers seat while Haley motioned for Peyton to take passenger seat. Lucas loaded the bags in the back of the car and then climbed in behind Peyton. They all agreed to go out to lunch at Rodney Grille.

"So Nathan and I have a bit of news for you guys." Haley said as they sat down.

"Oh yeah what's up?" Peyton asked.

"Well last week I went to the doctor and I found out I am pregnant." Haley said.

"Hales that's great! How far a long are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm twelve weeks yesterday ." Haley said smiling.

"Now we'll have three Scott kids running around." Lucas said smiling.

"Who said I'm giving our son the last name Scott?" Peyton question looking at Lucas.

"Oh please we've had this conversation. There will be three Scott kids running around.

"So what you're due next year in late February?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, February 21, 2008 is my due date."

"Well this is really exciting. I would suggest some celebratory champagne, but it would be no fun with just Nate and I."

"That's okay we can celebrate after both babies are born." Peyton said with a smile.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 16, 2007**

With a sharp intake of breath Peyton bolted up in bed. She sat there for a moment hunching over in bed as she let the contraction pass. She waited a moment until she finally caught her breath and looked at the clock. It was 3:20 in the morning. Lucas slept peacefully next to her completely oblivious to her pain.

"Luke." Peyton said shaking Lucas' side. "Lucas wake up?"

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Lucas said opening his eyes.

"I think I just had a contraction."

"Are you sure." Lucas said sitting up fully awake now.

"Yeah I think so. What should we do?"

"Well lets wait awhile until you have your next one that way we know how far apart they are."

Peyton and Lucas spent the next twenty minutes lying in bed with each other just waiting for another contraction to hit. Just as they were about to go back to sleep, at 3:45 Peyton felt a shooting pain go through her body. Lucas immediately grabbed Peyton's hand and tried to help her breath through it.

"You should call the doctor." Peyton gasped.

As soon as Peyton passed the contraction Lucas got up and called their doctor in Tree Hill.

" said to wait awhile until they become closer together. She said to try and get some sleep because you're going to need it later."

"Did you tell her the baby is three weeks early?" Peyton asked concerned.

"She said that's fine. She said it could go either way with the first pregnancy." Lucas replied calmly.

"Should we call anyone?" Peyton asked.

"I will call Nathan and Haley and you can call Brooke." Lucas said.

**New York City, New York August 16, 2007**

**3:55am**

_"Ring Ring"_

"What the hell do you want?" Brooke said answering her phone.

"Brooke is that anyway to answer the phone when your best friend is calling to tell you that she is in labor?" Peyton said.

"What?" Brooke shouted sitting up.

"I'm in labor. It just started and I'm still at home, but I will call you when I go to the hospital." Peyton said laughing.

"Oh this is so exciting! Julian wake up!" Brooke shouted

"Hm? What do you want?" Julian mumbled into his pillow.

"Brooke don't wake him up." Peyton scolded.

"Shh I'm trying to wake up Julian. Julian wake up, Peyton is in labor!" Brooke shouted excitedly. "Okay we'll be on the first flight to Tree Hill." Brooke said hanging up her phone before Peyton could respond.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 16, 2007**

**Naley's house **

**3:56am**

_"Ring Ring" _

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as she answered the phone not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hales, I'm gonna be a dad." Lucas said.

"Yes Lucas I know. Peyton told us about four months ago. Now why are you calling me at 3:58 in the morning?"

"No Hales, you don't understand I'm going to be a dad today." Lucas said even more excited than before.

"Peyton's in labor isn't she?" Haley shouted.

"What" Nathan said rolling over "the hell are you yelling about?"

"Nathan, Peyton's in labor!" Haley shouted. "Are you guys at the hospital?"

"No the doctor told us to stay here since her contractions are only like 25 minutes apart."

"Well you need to call us as soon as you guys go up there. I don't want to miss the birth of my godson." Haley said seriously.

"We will call everyone as soon as we leave for the hospital." Lucas laughed. "Hales could you do me a favor and call my mom. I want to go sit with Peyton before she has another contraction."

"Yeah sure no problem. Bye Luke!" Haley shouted before closing the phone.

________________________________

I have a new poll up. Go vote please. I think it will be open for two weeks, maybe more. Go voice your opinion. I really like this chapter. I'm moving quickly through the months now. My journey with Lucas and Peyton is almost complete. Review please and you're sure to have another chapter. And you'll be able to find out the name I chose for Leyton's baby.

**Coming Soon...**

**Peyton goes into labor.**

**Brooke, Julian, and the kids fly to Tree Hill.**

**Lucas and Peyton tell everyone their son's name.**

**Brooke wants to relocate to Tree Hill.**


	27. 12:12

**New York City, New York**

**4:05am**

"Why are we leaving so early again?" Julian asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Because my best friend is in labor!" Brooke shouted like it was obvious.

"Yes, but she hasn't even gone to the hospital. It could be hours before the baby is born. She might not even have him today." Julian responded logically.

"Oh just pack. He is going to be born within the next twenty-four hours and I don't want to miss a thing! Now I'm going to wake up Sam and tell her to pack for a couple of days. I still have to call Millie and the airline...maybe we should just take the company jet again." Brooke thought aloud as she walked out of the room.

"Sam! Wake up!" Brooke said jumping on Sam's bed.

"I hate you." Sam mumbled into her pillow.

"Well that's not any way to talk to your mother who comes baring news." Brooke said seriously.

"Ugh what do you want?" Sam said rolling over.

"Peyton's in labor. So get up shower, pack, and meet us downstairs in a half an hour. I want to be out of here by five."

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**4:15**

"Hello Hargrove residence."

"Hello this is Haley Scott. I am calling to speak to Karen Roe about her son, Lucas Scott."

"Certainly miss, one moment."

Haley tapped her foot as she waited for Karen to answer the phone. After several minutes she thought about hanging up, but Karen's voice finally connected.

"Haley?" Karen asked

"Yeah Karen it's me."

"Well what's going on is Lucas okay?"

"Yeah Lucas is fine. He is about to become a daddy."

"Oh Peyton's in labor!" Karen shouted excitedly.

"Yeah it started an hour ago. Her contractions are twenty-five minutes apart. told them to stay home until the contractions become closer together."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to come home later this afternoon. I'll see if Lily and Andy want to join me."

"That would be nice. I'm sure Lucas would be thrilled to see you."

"So while I have you on the phone, is there any other exciting things happening in Tree Hill. It feels like it's been forever since I've been home."

"Well now that you mention it Nathan and I have some exciting news. We're pregnant."

"Oh Haley that's wonderful. When did this happen?" Karen asked surprised.

"Right before Nathan's accident. I'm 13 weeks today actually. I have an ultrasound to find out the baby's sex in two weeks."

Haley and Karen spent the next twenty minutes

**New York City, New York**

**4:48am**

"Sam get your ass down here right now! We have to leave in two minutes!" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

Julian had taken the all the luggage down the waiting limo. Brooke sent a separate car to pick up Millie who would meet with them at the airport. Riley was asleep in her car seat. She has only cried a little when Brooke woke her up to change her diaper and to put her in the car seat. Sam came down the stairs with her carry on bag, which contained her laptop, ipod, cell phone, and some of Lucas' notes on her writings.

"Okay I'm here lets go." Sam said.

"Can you grab your sister's bag while I carry her?"

"Yeah sure. I'll catch the door."

The family piled into the limo and were on the road by 4:53. The ride to the airport was quick since there wasn't a lot of traffic yet. When they arrive on the runway Millie's car was also there waiting. Millie stepped out with her two bags and the driver of Brooke's limo jumped out to get Brooke's bags. They quickly loaded onto the company jet and were set to take off by 5:30.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**9:50am**

Peyton had finally fallen asleep around seven. Her contractions were still between twenty-five and thirty minutes apart. She wasn't feeling them as strongly as before, which made it possible for her to sleep. Lucas also went back to bed, but kept getting text messages from Brooke, Haley, and his mom. Brooke texted him a moment ago and said she'd be landing in twenty minutes and would be at the house in fifteen minutes later. His mom texted him and told him her, Andy, Lily were flying home. She said they would be there around nine that night. As for Haley, she just wanted to know how Peyton was doing and if she should come over.

**10:45am**

Peyton was now awake and sitting in the living room with Lucas, Brooke, Julian, Sam, and Riley. Peyton had been doing okay. Her contractions had gone down to about twenty minutes apart. Peyton decided that after she showered and had lunch she would go into the hospital. Brooke helped her pack her bag and then Lucas assited her in the shower because she was able to feel her contractions more. At 11:30 they decided to go out to lunch and then head to the hospital. Peyton put her hospital bag, pillow, and purse in the back her and Lucas' new black sapphire pearl RX 350 hybrid. She enjoyed her last meal for the time being with all of her friends. By one Lucas and Peyton had checked into the hospital and were now in a private room waiting for the doctor to come in and check Peyton.

**1:22pm**

"Well Peyton it looks like you're about four centimeters dialated, so it could be a few hours. I am going to come back in about two hours. We'll check and see how you're doing then and go from there." Dr. Lee said.

**3:17pm**

"How we doin'?" Asked Dr. Lee as she stuck her head inside the room.

"The contractions are stronger, but they're still about twenty minutes apart." Lucas said.

"Well lets check and see where we are." Dr. Lee said pulling up her swivel chair. "You're about five centimeters."

"Only five! Are you kidding me? I've been at this since three in the morning!" Peyton shouted.

"Well if you want to speed things up I can break your water, but if I do that the contractions are going to come faster and stronger. Have you decided if you're going to get and epidural?"

"I want to do a natural birth." Peyton replied.

"Well are you prepared for what will happen if I break your water? I have to know now for sure because I would have to get another doctor to administer it and I have to get a nurse in here with me so I can break your water."

"Can we wait a little while longer before you break my water? I just want to see if it will break on its own."

"Yes we can wait. I will come back in an hour and we'll see how you're doing."

**4:59pm**

"Sorry I'm so late. I had several deliveries all back to back. How are you feeling?" Dr. Lee said rushing in the room and sitting down.

"Tired. The contractions are about ten minutes apart now." Peyton replied.

"Well you are at six centimeters now. I'm gonna go ahead and break your water. Do you want the epidural?" asked before exiting the room.

"Yes I want it." Peyton said completely exhausted.

**5:12pm**

Shortly after Peyton's water was broke and she had the epidural she fell asleep. Lucas sat in corner of the room watching her. Brooke, Haley, and Nathan ocansionally came back to see him and Peyton. He was mostly just sending updates via text message. The night was going on slowly. At around six Nathan brought Lucas some food which he ate before Peyton woke. Now he was just sitting and waiting.

**7:30pm**

"Okay Miss Peyton lets see what's going on." Dr. Lee said sitting in front of Peyton. "You're just about eight centimeters, so you're almost there.

"So do you think he'll be out by ten tonight?" Peyton asked hopeful.

"That depends. It could take you more then two and half hours to dialate two centimeters. I will come back in an hour to check and see where we're at."

Peyton sighed as Dr. Lee walked out of the room. "Luke can you ask Nathan to come up here? I want to talk to him."

"Yeah sure babe." Lucas said before kissing her forehead.

Nathan come from the waiting room several minutes later.

"Hey where's Luke?" Peyton asked as Nathan walked in the room.

"He is out talking to Haley and Brooke. He said he would be back in a couple minutes. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nathan said sitting on the edge of Peyton's bed.

"Well from the beginning of this pregnancy you were there for me. It didn't matter if you something else going on, you would still be there for me, so I was wondering if you would come in the delivery room with Luke? I really would like you to be there when your nephew is born."

"Peyton, are you sure? Does Luke even know about this?"

"Nate, I want you there. Yes Lucas is the baby's father and I'm glad he is here to go through this with me, but he wasn't there in the beginning like you were. We heard the baby's heartbeat together, we saw the baby for the first time together. Plus you protected me from everyone else. Please come in there with us?"

"Okay I'll come in with you guys." Nathan said smiling.

Peyton opened her arms for a hug and Nathan leaned into them. "Luke does know that I asked you this. It was actually his idea. I've been trying to think of a way to thank you for weeks now and Luke suggested that I invite you into the delivery room. I love you Nathan Scott." Peyton said before pulling away.

"I love you too Peyton." Nathan said before getting up. "I'm going to go get Luke."

**8:45pm**

Everyone had come back to Peyton's room. They were all laughing and talking when Dr. Lee walked in.

"Okay I'm gonna check and see how we're doing. If you guys want to wait in the hall." Dr. Lee pointed to the door.

"No they're fine." Peyton said.

"Okay well you're still only eight centimeters dialated." Dr. Lee said.

"Ugh you've got to be kidding me!" Peyton shouted. "Why won't he come out?" Peyton asked as tears ran down her cheeks."

"Babe it's okay. He's going to come out soon. He just loves you." Lucas said trying to reassure Peyton.

After Peyton's tears had subsided and Dr. Lee promised to be back in an hour everyone went back to talking.

"Can you feel anything?" Brooke asked watching Peyton get comfortable.

"Not really. I can feel a lot of pressure down there, but I can't feel any contractions." Peyton responded.

"That's weird. I wish I would have been able to feel nothing when I had Jamie. I went through it so fast though."

"Why is that? We've been here for seventeen hours and you still haven't gave birth. Haley had a ride to the hospital and she gave birth like forty minutes later." Brooke said.

"The doctor said Haley must have been in labor all day and just started to feel it when she was on stage. They said that is probably when she dialated really fast. The paramedic told the doctors waiting for us that Haley was nine centimeters dialated."

"Yeah well hopefully this one goes just as smooth." Haley said rubbing her belly.

"I bid you good luck." Peyton responded.

**10:13pm**

It was growing later and later and Peyton was still only eight centimeters. Karen had since arrived at the hospital. They spent a little time talking until they noticed Peyton getting tired. The nurse suggested she sleep while she still could. Haley went home while Brooke went back to her hotel to check on Riley and Sam. Julian had gone back with them after lunch. Nathan, Karen, and Lucas all sat waiting for the moment the doctor would tell them that Peyton was ready to go to the delivery room.

**11:56pm**

"Okay Peyton this is it. You're ready for delivery." Dr. Lee said.

Karen headed out of the room to call Brooke and Haley. Nathan and Lucas put on scrubs and then followed as Peyton was wheeled to delivery. Peyton was definately feeling the pain since the epidural wore off. Peyton started pushing right away as Nathan and Lucas stood up by her head coaching her on. Her breathing was heavy and sweat began to drip down her face. When Dr. Lee announced that the baby's head was crowning she invited Lucas and Nathan down to take a peak. There was a mess of dark hair that could be seen. Then at 12:12, with on final scream from Peyton baby Scott slid into the doctor's arms screaming. Lucas cut the umbilical cord and then the baby was taken to get cleaned up and weighed. Soon after being cleaned up six pounds and two ounces were handed to Peyton. Tears slid down her cheeks as she smiled down at her baby boy. Lucas and Peyton shared a tender kiss before looking at the baby more.

**Tree Hill Memorial August 17, 2007 **

**8:45am**

"Okay you made us all wait nine months while you two kept the name a secret. We're all here including him. What is my nephew's name?" Brooke demanded.

Peyton smiled and looked down at the little baby in her arms. "Everyone I would like you to meet Aiden Keith Scott."

____________________________________________

So I would have had this chapter out earlier today, but my friends were all "Hey lets go to the football game tonight." So I went to the football game and what did I get for going to this football game? Soaking wet clothes because it was raining so hard. Then I had to come home and watch the Yankees win the baseball game. Robinson Cano hit a walk off three run homer in the bottom of the tenth. Right before he hit the home run I looked at both my parents and said "Cano just needs to end this right now with a home run." and what did Cano do, he ended it with a home run!

**Go vote in my poll!!! Please review if you would care to keep reading. Your reviews are my inspiration.**

**Coming Soon...**

**Clothes Over Bros is Tree Hill bound as are Julian, Brooke, Sam and Riley.**

**Peyton and Aiden go home.**

**Nathan and Haley find out the sex of their baby.**

**Lucas and Peyton decide to get married. (No proposal)**


	28. Welcome To The Future

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 18, 2007**

It was a warm, sunny August day. The wind was barely blowing and the sky was blue with not a cloud in sight. On this paticular August day Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott could be seen exiting the hospital with a blue and beige Graco SnugRide Infant Carseat carrying their new born son in his yellow onesie that featured an elephant on the front. The couple's close friends all followed behind carrying odds and ends that were brought to the hospital. The carseat was carefully placed in the back seat and Peyton was helped into the back of the car to sit with her son on the way home. Lucas got behind the wheel while Karen climbed into the passenger seat.

Once Lucas and Peyton arrived home, Lucas helped Peyton out of the car. Together they walked around to the other side of the car and unbuckled the carseat. Peyton carried it up the front steps to their home as Lucas and Karen followed behind. Once inside the house Peyton went to the nursery, where she set down the carseat and began to unbuckle Aiden. She carefully lifted him from the seat and set him down in his crib. She did a quick check to make sure there was nothing her could grab and put over his face. Then she turned on the baby monitor, grabbed the receiver, and exited the room.

"You tired yet Mama?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arms around Peyton.

"A little, I'm mostly sore though." Peyton replied as she leaned into Lucas.

"Well the doctor said you should sleep whenever he is sleeping. Maybe you should shower and then try and nap." Lucas suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. You'll be okay with him?" Peyton asked before handing over the receiver.

"Of course. Let me know if you need any help."

Later that afternoon after Peyton had showered and napped, she sat in the living room with Lucas, Karen, Brooke, Sam, and Riley. She was currently nursing Aiden while having a discussion about having sibilings.

"I can tell you one thing, Lucas and I won't be having another baby for a while." Peyton said.

"Oh come on. I bet Aiden already wants a sibiling." Brooke said.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. Sam already has a sibiling." Peyton pointed out.

"Sam might have another sibiling soon." Brooke replied looking at Sam.

"Brooke, honey are you pregnant?" Karen asked.

"No definately not, but the adoption agency did call me the other day and they have a little boy that's around two weeks old. They want to know if Julian and I want him. We have until the day after tomorrow to decide." Brooke said nervously.

"Well why haven't you given them an answer?" Sam asked while everyone looked at her.

"Julian and I wanted to talk to you about it first. Riley is only six months and getting another baby when she isn't a year old is a lot to handle. When we get him he'll only be like three weeks old."

"I can't believe you didn't tell them yes right away. All we ever talk about is being a family and having lots of kids running around. In order to do that you have to give birth to them or adopt them. I think you should go call the adoption agency right now!" Sam said.

"What do you guys think?" Brooke asked looking at everyone else.

"Are you sure you can handle all that Brooke?" Lucas asked

"I don't see why not. I have the fall line designed and the spring line for next year all done. I'm going to have a bunch of free time coming up and there's something else..." Brooke said trailing off.

"Well what is it?" Peyton asked while trying not to disturb Aiden.

"Julian and I are thinking about moving to Tree Hill. We were going to take the company and make home base here and keep the office that's open in New York open. I was going to leave Victoria on to run it." Brooke replied. "Julian and I actually have plans to look at a few houses tomorrow. We were going to bring you with us." Brooke said pointing to Sam.

"Wow, so you're adopting another baby, moving your multimillion dollar company to Tree Hill, North Carolina, and you're going house hunting. That's a lot to take in." Peyton remarked.

"Brooke it's going to take a lot to move a company to a new place and it's going to take a lot to move down here. Are you sure it's wise to take on all that?" Karen asked as she held Riley.

"Well Millie will be able to handle almost all of the stuff with the company and with the move to the house, Julian and I can just hire people to move our stuff for us. We were just talking about all this at breakfast this morning. We think that if we're going to do it we should put an offer down on a house while we're here and then as soon as we get back we'll get everything together. We want to buy a new house, one that no one has lived in and we would also love for it to be on the beach.

"It sounds like you're really prepared Brooke, but do you really think you're going to be able to find a house you like tomorrow?" Karen asked.

"Well Julian and I have been looking online for houses down here, so we're not going in blind. We just have to make sure we all like the house."

**August 19, 2007**

"Brooke we've looked at five houses already. I think we're going to have to come back in a couple weeks." Julian said as Brooke, Sam, and Millie all climbed into their rent Yukon.

"No, I refuse to believe that! We're going to find our house today. It's only noon anyways, so we can keep looking." Brooke replied.

"Okay fine, we'll look at two more houses and then that's it." Julian said giving in.

"Deal." Brooke replied before kissing Julian.

Twenty minutes later Julian pulled up to a light blue ocean front property on exclusive Figure Eight Island. It was a two story house with six bedrooms and five bathrooms. They walked up to the front door and knocked. Soon they were being escorted inside to get a tour of the house. After the tour Julian and Sam continued to walk through the house, while Brooke and Millie, who was holding Riley, stood off to the side discussing the house.

"I think this is the house Mil." Brooke whispered excitedly.

"I really like this house Brooke. It's perfect for you guys." Millie replied.

"What do you mean us. If we move into this house your moving in too. I need my assitant, especially if I decide to move headquartes here." Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke I could never move in with you. I cannot afford to help out with the house and pay rent." Millie responded.

"Millie, you don't have to help. You basically running the company while I take care of Riley and this baby boy I'm getting will be rent enough and if you really want to help us, then you could find someone to work under you, so you have an assitant." Brooke replied.

"Thank you Brooke Davis." Millie said as she side hugged Brooke.

"Well babe, what do you think?" Julian asked as he walked over to Millie and Brooke with Sam.

"I know what I think, but I really want to know what you and Sam think." Brooke said.

"I really like this house, but you guys are in charge. I don't really know how big of a say I get." Sam said.

"Sam, your opinion matters to us. I really love the house Brooke. I think it's perfect especially after we get the new baby."

"I totally agree and I just got Millie to move in with us! She thinks the house is great!" Brooke said.

"So have you guys made up your mind?" Asked the owner.

"We'll take it." Brooke and Julian responded in unison.

**Naley's House**

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton had all gathered at Nathan and Haley's house anxiously awaiting Brooke and Julian's return from house hunting. Brooke called Peyton and said they'd be there in time for dinner, but not to wait if they were hungry. Peyton had spent most of the day with Nathan, Jamie, and Aiden. Lucas and Haley were busy cooking dinner.

Sam was the first one to walk in the house with Riley in her arms. Millie wasn't far behind as she walked with Julian.

"Where's Brooke?" Peyton asked looking up from the tv.

"She is on the phone with the adoption agency finding out when we can get the baby." Julian replied taking a seat.

"Does this said baby have a name?" Nathan asked.

"No, since he is only two weeks old they've been calling him baby boy. If they don't have a family by the time the babies are a month old then they name them. We get to name him when we get there." Julian replied.

"Do you guys have any names in mind?" Peyton asked.

"Actually we do, but I'm not supposed to tell you." Julian said.

"Awe that bitch! She is trying to get me back for not telling her what Aiden's name was!" Peyton shouted.

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Brooke said coming into the room.

"Peyton called you a bitch." Nathan said.

"Nathan!" Peyton shouted

"Why did you call me a bitch?" Brooke demanded.

"Because I wouldn't tell her what we're naming the baby. She thinks you're getting back at her for not tell her Aiden's name." Julian said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke.

"Well that is ridiculous!" Brooke said turned to walk into the kitchen. "But true." She called out over her shoulder.

"See." Peyton said pointing to Brooke. "Bitch."

Brooke walked out the kitchen a few moments later with Haley and Lucas following close behind carrying drinks for everyone. Once everyone had a drink and was seated Brooke stood up.

"Julian, Sam, Millie, Riley, and I found a house today!" Brooke squeeled

"That's great Brooke! Where is it and what does it look like?" Haley asked.

"Its on Figure Eight Island. Its a light blue, two story beach house. It has six bedrooms and five baths. Each bedroom has a balcony and we have our own private entrance to the beach. It's gorgeous!"

"It sounds perfect for you guys. When do you move in?" Peyton asked as she picked up a crying Aiden.

"We get to move in, in two weeks. That's probably just enough time to get the company together too. I've already got a building and they're starting construction tomorrow, so it will be ready when we get back." Brooke responded.

The friends spent the night eating dinner, remembering old times, sharing new adventures, and talking about the future. The group called it a night at eight with Lucas and Peyton going home with Aiden, Brooke and Julian going back to their hotel with Riley, Sam, and Millie, and Nathan and Haley tucking Jamie into bed before going to bed themselves.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina August 21, 2007**

"Do you think now that we had Aiden we should get married?" Lucas asked as Peyton rocked Aiden.

"Excuse me?" Peyton whispered.

"Seriously do you think we should get married?" Lucas asked again.

"Do you think we should?"

"Yeah I do. I think we should just get it over with. I don't think we need a big wedding unless you want one." Lucas replied looking at Peyton.

"I don't want a big wedding. I've never wanted a big wedding as much as Brooke would like to try and convince me I want one. We should just go down to the courthouse. We can take Aiden, your mom, and all our friends." Peyton replied

"Do we really need our friends? I say you and I just go and take Aiden with us and my mom or she'll kill us." Lucas said.

"A private ceremony would be kinda nice." Peyton admitted. "Where is this even coming from?"

"Well I was talking to Brooke."

"Naturally."

"And she just asked when I was going to propose. I told her I wasn't going to and if we decided to get married it would probably be a discussion and not a romantic gesture where I ask you to marry me."

"I'm sure she was thrilled by that answer." Peyton laughed.

"Yeah not a great moment. She then made a comment about how I still have the ring and how I should just propose." Lucas rambled on.

"You still have the ring?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Yeah of course I do. I always hoped that one day I would be able to give it to you."

"Well then why don't you give it to me." Peyton said shyly.

Lucas walked out of the room and was back in a matter of minutes. He got down on one knee and slid the ring on to Peyton's ring finger on her left hand.

"There, now you have it."

"Thank you." Peyton replied before kissing Lucas. "Can we wait a couple of months?" Peyton asked.

"We can, but our friends will most likely find out." Lucas replied.

"Ugh, we'll just have to figure something out. I just want to wait awhile until Aiden is a little older and my belly gets small again."

"Peyton you're beautiful." Lucas said.

"I just want to wait." Peyton replied.

"Okay we'll wait."

**August 30, 2007**

"Your baby is in the perfect position for me to tell you the sex, do you want to know?" Dr. Lee asked.

Haley looked at Nathan who nodded his head okay.

"Well it seems it's you're expecting a baby girl." Dr. Lee said. "Congratulations."

**To: Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott**

**From: Haley and Nathan Scott**

**Sent: August 30, 2007 (1:27pm)**

I'm having a girl!!! Just thought I would let you guys know. I know you're all super busy, so I figured e-mail was the way to go with this annoucement. Don't feel like you have to call me or e-mail me back, but I thought I would let you guys know. See you soon. :)

Love,

Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Baby Girl Scott

**__________________________________________**

**Okay, so twice in a row I have had to go back and fix how far along Haley is in her pregnancy because apparently when I do math right I think I do it wrong so I do it all over again so it truely is wrong and then I redo it so I'm right. It's been crazy and it drives me nuts! I have pictures for this fanfiction up on my profile. When I orginally set out to do this story I knew Julian and Brooke would be getting another child, but I originally thought I was going to do a 15 year old boy. My how things change. I always intended for Nathan and Haley's second child to be a boy too, but most people wanted it to be a girl, so I went with popular vote. I did a lot of research when looking for Brooke and Julian's house. I had a lot of fun doing it though. I definately want to marry a billionaire and get a beach front home in North Carolina. Some of them or a lot of them I should say are pretty frickin awesome! Okay please review. Keeps me going. :)**

**By the way the house and bedroom for Peyton and Lucas is a future house and master bedroom. They're currently living in Lucas' childhood home.**

**I'm going to skip ahead a while too and I think when I do that I'm going to leave out writing Lucas and Peyton's wedding. I might do a flashback to it, but I just can't imagine writing it because I loved the one from the show too much.**

**Coming Soon...**

**Lucas and Peyton buy a new house for their expanding family.**

**Haley gives birth.**

**Lucas publishes another book.**

**Lindsay's back for more. (I personally hope my muse lets me punch her. :D)**


	29. One Tree Hill

**9 Months 4 Days Later...**

To say the last nine months had been crazy would be the understatement of the year. Shortly after Peyton and Lucas decided to get married, Lucas left on his book tour. He was gone from September 3, to October 3. Peyton and Aiden surprised him a few times throughout that month by showing up at some of his book signings. As they entered the month of November Peyton began construction on the office space Karen offered her to use for her lable. Lucas also began editing his second book, which he had been writing since he moved to Los Angeles.

In December they finally took the plunge and got married on December 15. A small beach ceremony in which Karen, Larry, Derek, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Aiden, Jamie, and Sam were present. Soon after they celebrated their first Christmas together as a family, even if Aiden had no idea what was going on. In January, Lucas became Mr. Mom, as things with Peyton's not yet named lable started to pick up. Peyton had been going to concerts at local clubs and even clubs in Charlotte to find unsigned talent. January was also the month that Lucas and Peyton decided to move into a bigger house. Lucas' childhood home became too cramped for their family. Aiden was getting bigger and both Lucas and Peyton required office space for their jobs. They planned to keep Lucas' childhood home to rent out to people so they'd have a regular amount of money coming in every month. By the end of January Lucas and Peyton had found their perfect house and started plans to remodel and decorate.

Most of February, Peyton spent time at the new house or at the label, which had finally been named Red Bedroom Records, thanks to Haley. Finally on February 19, 2008, Lucas, Peyton, and Aiden moved into their new home. Then a week later Peyton offically opened Red Bedroom Records. March was a fairly quiet month. Peyton spent long hours at the label, most of the time with Aiden. Lucas spent more time editing his book and writing another. Peyton became a godmother on March 7, 2008 to Nathan and Haley's daughter, who much to Haley's dismay, did not come as fast as Jamie. The end of March and early April brought vacation time for Lucas and Peyton. They left Aiden with Karen and Andy and took a week long vacation in Caribbean, which they considered their honeymoon.

After returning Lucas recieved the completed copy of his second novel, Second Chances. Peyton returned to several artists that she had signed months before. They drifted back into their normal schedule of life...then May happened.

At the beginning of May Peyton began to noticed changes. She had her ideas of what could be wrong, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Her and Lucas had talked about having more kids, but they both decided it would be better if Aiden was at least one and her the label was up and running full time. On May 13, Peyton got official news, she was seven weeks and three days pregnant. She was due December 27, 2008. When Peyton told Lucas the news he thought she was kidding until Peyton held up a sonogram with the date on it. Peyton right away began work on a new nursery for their second child. It was similar to Aiden's only the colors were green and brown with a little yellow. Peyton was again convinced that this baby would be a boy. Lucas on the other hand wasn't so sure. Telling their friends had been quite an event. They told everyone at Jamie's second birthday party and just like Lucas had, everyone thought they were kidding.

Brooke's life hadn't changed much since moving to Tree Hill in September. Yes she had one more baby to raise and a sixteen year old, but so far life hadn't been as crazy as it has been for both Scott families. She managed to move her company without much of a fight for her mother. Victoria had been sucking up to Brooke ever since she found out Brooke had kids. Julian and Brooke weren't taking any of that, they refused to let Victoria in their lives. Julian had been away several times for several different movies, but always managed to come home for the important things. He also had become good friends with Peyton and Lucas. He was friends with Haley and Nathan, but didn't see them as much as he saw Lucas and Peyton. Brooke and Julian had discussed marriage several times, but no decision had been made. They decided just to see where life too them.

Nathan made so much progress in the nine months that he was already playing on a B-League team. He continued to go to college, but online. He was home when he could be. His days still consisted of lots of therepy, but he continued to surprise the doctors an exceed their expectations. Haley had given birth to their daughter, Adrienne Rose Scott, on March 7, 2008. He helped Lucas and Peyton move into their new house. He welcomed his mother into his home as their new nanny for the kids. He then helped her move out and into Lucas's childhood home when she met a guy. Haley continued to go to college everyday with the help of Deb around the house. Haley just finished her second year of college and got a job working as a producer at Peyton's record label, Red Bedroom Records. This helped bring the musical side of herself back out as Haley began to write and sing again at home. Now Haley's life consisted of spending time with her kids, producing, and watching Nathan's games up in Charlotte on weekends.

**Tree Hill, North Carolina **

**June 3, 2008**

Leyton's House

"Lucas I don't understand why she has to come to our house. Can't you guys meet somewhere?" Peyton asked while trying to feed Aiden.

"The last time Lindsay came I didn't tell you about it and now I'm telling you about it. We're going to be in my office the whole time. It's not like I'm gonna give her a tour of the house." Lucas replied.

"Fine she can come here, but I want to be here when she is and I don't want her touching Aiden." Peyton replied stubbornly.

"Thanks babe." Lucas said before kissing Peyton.

"Mo!" Aiden screamed breaking up their kiss.

"I know you want more." Peyton said giving him another spoonful of baby food.

"So when is Lindsay going to be here anyway?" Peyton asked.

"She is supposed to be here at one-thirty. We're just discussing book tour dates, the new book, and hopefully and advance."

"Ugh great, it doesn't help that I don't feel good today and I look extreamly fat today." Peyton huffed.

"Babe you do not look fat. I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Do you want me to finish feeding Aiden and you can go lay down before Lindsay shows up."

"No I should learn to do this even when I don't feel good. My bump has gotten significantly larger though." Peyton said as Lucas walked out of the kitchen.

Peyton finished feeding Aiden and then handed him off to Lucas so she could go shower and get dressed. Peyton purposely found the tightest tank top she could so her bump could be seen. She chose some dark blue geans to go with her white tank top and quickly dressed. She left her hair to air dry so it would be super curly by the time Lindsay showed up. She checked Aiden's nursery to see if he was down for a nap before going downstairs.

"Do you have the baby monitor?" Peyton asked as she walked into Lucas' office.

"Hmm." Lucas responded as he typed away on his computer.

"You know it's not very nice to ignore your pregnant wife even if you do have a deadline." Peyton said walking over and sliding into Lucas' lap."

"What are you going to do about it?" Lucas asked resting his right hand on Peyton's bump and his left on her hip.

Just as Peyton was about to answer Lucas, the doorbell rang. "You'll have to find out later." Peyton whispered seductively before getting up to get the door.

Peyton opened the door to see Lindsay standing there with light blue geans and a blue sweater on, going through her phone. "Hi Lindsay, come on in." Peyton said trying to be polite.

"Hey Peyton, Lucas didn't tell me you were pregnant again. That's great, when are you due?" Lindsay asked walking into the foyer.

"Oh um I'm due December 27." Peyton replied shockingly.

"Well that's nice. So where is Lucas, is he ready for me?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah he is in his office writing. Follow me." Peyton said waving Lindsay to follow her through the house. "Hey Luke, Lindsay is here." Peyton said opening Lucas' office door.

"Okay, Aiden just woke up. I guess he really didn't want to nap." Lucas said looking up from his computer.

"Okay I'm gonna let you guys talk and I'll go get Aiden." Peyton replied turning to leave.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Lindsay asked "Your house is so beautiful I would love to see the rest of it."

"Uh Lindsay I don't think"

"Sure come on." Peyton said cutting Lucas off.

Lindsay followed Peyton up the stairs and into Aiden's cream, blue, and brown nursery. Aiden who heard Peyton's voice was now standing up in his crib holding on to the railing for balance.

"Come here baby." Peyton said lifting him out.

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" Lindsay asked.

"No and we can't decide if we want to find out. We did with Aiden, but that was just so I could paint the nursery and Brooke could buy clothes." Peyton replied.

"So is the new baby going to be staying in here then?"

"No, I've already painted the other nursery. It has the crib and bedding too. The only thing I'm missing is a dresser."

"Can I see it?" Lindsay asked nicely.

"Yeah sure." Peyton said leading Lindsay out of Aiden's room. She walked all the way down to the second to last door. They decided to put the new baby's room right next to their room instead of moving the guest room next to Aiden's. Peyton opened the door to a yellow room. In the corner next to the window was a dark brown crib with green, brown, and, yellow poka dot and stripped bedding.

"Peyton this is beautiful. Did you do this?" Lindsay asked walking further into the room.

"Much to Lucas' dismay, yes I did." Peyton replied.

"Do you guys have names picked out?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah for a girl we're going to name her Sawyer Jordan Scott and for a boy we're going to name him Logan Brayan Scott." Peyton replied.

"God I can't get over how beautiful this house is." Lindsay said as they walked out of the nursery. "Is that your's and Lucas' room?" Lindsay asked pointing to the closed bedroom door next to the nursery.

"Uh yeah it is." Peyton replied.

"Would it be okay if I saw it?" Lindsay asked.

"Um I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Peyton, listen I know the last time we saw each other I was a total bitch. You have every right to hate me, but I'm trying to start clean for Lucas. I really want us to be friends since I'm working so close with Lucas."

As Lindsay finished her speach Aiden started to fuss and push against Peyton's chest. "Yeah okay, but just for a minute." Peyton said opening the bedroom door.

Lindsay's jaw dropped as she saw the spanish style room. "This is beautiful!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Did you design this?"

"No, actually Lucas did. He surprised me with it." Peyton replied as she set Aiden down on the bed.

"Babe are you in here?" Lucas asked opening to door. "Oh Lindsay, what are you guys doing?" Lucas asked.

"She wanted to see the bedroom." Peyton replied.

"Dada!" Aiden shouted from the bed.

Peyton set him down on the floor and he began to crawl to Lucas. Lucas crouched down so he was at Aiden's eye level, which got Aiden even more excited.

Lucas scooped up Aiden and threw him in the air. As Aiden came back down into Lucas' arms he giggle and smiled showing his one tooth that had come in.

"So Lindsay we should talk about the book." Lucas said looking back at Lindsay.

"Right, of course. Lets go." Lindsay said as she gestured for Lucas to go first.

Lucas walked out of the room and waited for Peyton to come out so he could hand her Aiden. Peyton took Aiden from Lucas' arms and waited as Lucas kissed Aiden's head and then her lips.

Peyton walked Aiden back to his room hoping to get him to take a nap. It took her an hour, but she finally got Aiden down for a nap. Just as Peyton was heading for the kitchen she passed Lucas' study, which had the door open. Peyton could hear Lindsay speaking to Lucas. Peyton got closer to the door and put her ear as close as she could without being seen.

"I have to admit Lucas, I though Peyton was going to blow up at me upstairs. I really do feel horrible about everything that happened last year. You and Peyton seem really happy together."

"Thanks Lindsay, we are really happy. Especially now with the new baby coming. It's really exciting for us." Lucas said.

Peyton smiled at the way Lucas gushed about her. She tiptoed away so no one would know she was there. She headed into the living room and began sketching. Half an hour later she heard people walking through the house and heading toward her.

"I'm taking off Peyton. Good luck with everything." Lindsay said waving to Peyton.

"Okay, thank you Lindsay." Peyton said smiling.

The next couple of months flew by for Peyton and Nathan. Aiden turned one, which they celebrated with their whole family. December approached quickly for the second Scott family. Lucas had taken time off from writing to coach the Tree Hill Ravens and Peyton slowly started taking time off work to gear up for the birth of her's and Lucas' second son, Logan Brayan Scott. Christmas came and went for everyone in Tree Hill. Brooke and Julian finally got engaged on Christmas day, which Brooke decided to share with Peyton at six in the morning. Nathan signed a contract with The Charlotte Bobcats on December 27.

Peyton and Lucas watched as Peyton's due date came and went. They were told by the doctor that with each pregnancy the baby comes later and later. They just had no idea how right Dr. Lee was. On December 31, 2008 Logan Brayan Scott was born at 11:59pm. He was almost a New Years Baby, but Lucas and Peyton were perfectly happy now that they had their little boy.

**January 1, 2009**

**Naley House**

"So Hales any thoughts on this last year?" Nathan asked as they layed together in bed.

"I think this last year has been hard, amazing, a blessing, and full of surprises." Haley said pulling herself closer to Nathan.

"I definately think the same thing. I'm glad all our friends are back home. It was weird with just us and Luke in Tree Hill."

"Well there is only One Tree Hill." Haley replied before kissing Nathan.

______________________________________

I'm sorry it took me so long to do this last chapter and this is the last chapter of this story. I left it open to do a sequal, but who knows if that will happen. I have started another fanfiction, but be warned it's a Peyton and Nathan story. I don't know how soon it will get up because I am back in school. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Please give me one more review for good luck. :)


	30. Sequal update

I have decided to do a sequal for Second Chances. It doesn't have a name yet, but I do know that I want the sequal to be more planned out than Second Chances was. A lot of that story was impulse writing. So I'm going to take my time and figure out where I want this story to go. If you guys have any idea's you should let me know. There won't be a posting for it anytime soon, at least I don't think so anyways, but you should check for Second Chances to be updated, because that is where I will be posting things about the sequal. I will also post a note in Second Chances when I've figured out a name and when the sequal is going to posted. So let me know if you have ideas. :)


End file.
